¿El amor se acaba?
by kashidan
Summary: Kakashi esta destrozado por la partida de su único y verdadero amor. Un niño llega a la aldea, su misterioso pasado traerá nuevas cosas para nuestro copy-ninja. Todo estos sucesos dejarán solo una incognita ¿El amor se acaba?.
1. Lo que antes se llamó amor

**Bueno aqui les traigo otra historia Kakasaku. Es pero que les guste, ayq ue la última como que no gusto mucho jejejeje. Pero no se preocupen, mejorare el otro fic y lo subire de nuevo, solo les pido que no prendan antonchas TT.**

**Antes que lean este fic quiero da runa advertencia: (por favor lean las advertencias una vez en su vida) Este fic, la actitud e Kakashi será un poco OcC, a medida que pase la historia verán de lo que hablo, así que las personas que no les guste un Kakashi medio romántico, con mucho dolor en mi alma, les pido que no lean mi fic.**

**Ni naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, aunque si dejan solo a Kakashi nunca lo volveran a ver muajajajaja**

**Bueno no siendo más nos vamos al capi...de veras.**

* * *

**1 capitulo**

**Lo que antes se llamo amor**

Todo iba muy bien o eso creía yo, todo parecía perfecto, era como un sueño, uno maravilloso, de esos que nunca te quieres despertar, pero todo cambio, lo que antes fue amor ahora es dolor, lo que antes era alegría, ahora es soledad, eso es lo que siento, soledad, esa maldita soledad que siempre estuvo conmigo hasta que te conocí, a la cual junto a ti aprendí a escapar, pero que ahora estoy perdido en ella.

El tiempo que estuvimos juntos fueron los momentos más felices de mi vida, lo admito, aunque fue muy poco, yo sabia lo que quería, lo sabia perfectamente, yo te quería a ti. Cuanto me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo contigo, toda la vida si se hubiera podido, pero por cosas del destino esto tuvo que pasar, pasaste de amarme a quererme y de quererme a olvidarme. El volvió a tu corazón y eso nunca lo pude detener, aunque lo deseaba con toda mi alma, yo sabia que aún lo amabas y que siempre lo harías. Me dijiste que nunca me olvidarías, que siempre estarías allí para apoyarme, pero todo lo lindo que vivimos y todas aquellas palabras lindas que me dijiste se desvanecieron en el aire, te las llevaste al igual que mi alma cuando te fuiste, él te propuso una vida juntos, al igual como lo hiciste tu algunos años atrás. Eso era lo que siempre soñaste verdad, cada vez que me besabas, que me acariciabas, que me amabas no era a mi a quien le decías aquellas frases que lograste penetrar en mi corazón, no, no eran para mi ahora lo se y me maldigo interiormente por ser tan débil y dejar que mis sentimientos se interpongan en mi vida, que tomen control de mi ser, si me vieran así como estoy que dirían los ninjas, me deshonrarían por dejar que estos malditos sentimientos me acaben lentamente. Maldita la hora en que te hice mía, malditas las ganas de volver a verte si ya te he perdido. Ahora entiendo aquella regla ninja la cual dice que un shinobi nunca debe mostrar sus sentimientos, ahora la entiendo más que nunca.

Han pasado 6 años exactamente, 6 años desde que me dijiste adiós para siempre, 6 años desde que destrozaste mi corazón, desde que te fuiste con él de la aldea, dicen que la distancia en motivo del olvido, pero esa frase son solo palabras sin sentido ya que yo no te he podido olvidar. No he vuelto a saber nada más de ti, y aunque se que todo lo que vivimos juntos no significo nada para ti, para mi significo mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar, para mi esa era mi razón de ser, vivía por ti, respiraba por ti, tu eras mi razón de existir y….lo peor es que aún lo eres. No creas que te odio porque aunque quisiera odiarte, despreciarte y olvidarte no puedo, créeme no puedo hacerlo…. ¿porque? por la razón más sencilla del mundo, porque te amo, te ame, y siempre te amare con todas las fuerzas de mi roto corazón. Hoy es otro día en que me levanto y no estas, aún no creo que antes compartía esta cama contigo la cual era testigo de mi infinito amor por ti y ahora solo ya ni me recuerdas, otro día en el que siento miserable mi existencia .

y creo no poder aguantar mucho más sin tu amor. A veces me pregunto que estarás pensando en este momento, si al igual que yo te estas muriendo por volver a verme o solo ya te olvidaste de todos los momentos felices que vivimos juntos. Todos nuestros sueños, nuestras metas, todo lo que nos propusimos se esfumaron, solo quedo tristeza y dolor. Hace días llegue de otra misión de rango s, todo fue un éxito pero para mi solo fue otro fracaso, ya que cada vez que salgo de la aldea mi misión es encontrarte y volverte a ver, así sea para que me vuelvas a rechazar, para que mi corazón se vuelva partir en mil pedazos al verte al lado de él o solo para que mi existencia se haga más miserable, no me importa yo solo quiero volver a tenerte en mis brazos, volver a hacerte mía, volver a besarte, a acariciarte, así me vuelvas a dejar, así me vuelvas a traicionar, no me importa, solo quiero eso. Muchos se preguntaran que hizo que me enamorara de ti y que nunca te halla dejado salir de mi corazón, pues es muy fácil responder, lo que hizo que me enamorara de ti fue tu sonrisa la cual era lo más valioso en mi vida. Cada día que me levantaba tu estabas a mi lado con aquel gesto falso que tenias pero el cual era mi tesoro mas preciado. Tu inocencia, que a la vez se convirtió en engaños, y finalmente tu mirada, esa que tenias, la cual radiaba dulzura y valor al mismo tiempo.

El día que me dejaste lo recuerdo como aquel día en el que mi vida se acabó, lo recuerdo perfectamente, a veces quisiera morir y no sufrir más por tu ausencia. Aún recuerdas la carta, aquella maldita carta que me dejaste, ni siquiera te despediste, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no querías verme sufrir?, ¿Por qué no querías hacerme daño?, ¿Por qué no querías romperme el corazón? ¿Por eso? O solo porque ya no aguantabas ni un minuto más a mi lado. Ese pedazo de papel el cual fue mi perdición aún lo conservo, todos los días desde que me abandonaste lo leo una y otra vez ¿para que? ¿Con que razón?. Muy simple, porque no entiendo como todo lo que teníamos se derrumbo de la noche a la mañana y trato de comprenderlo por medio de esas frases que me parten el alma. Aún no lo entiendo, no me explico porque nunca te pude sacar del corazón a ese maldito, tanto amor que te di, tantos días felices, tantos recuerdos lindos, y nunca lo olvidaste, ¿se supone que tendría que entenderlo?, ni siquiera un ninja genio entiende esto, ni siquiera yo kakashi Hatake, entiendo esto. Ya se me de memoria lo que esta escrito en esa hoja, Ya me lo aprendí, dolorosamente pero lo hice, y hoy repito tus palabras para ver si algún día logro explicarme el porque de tu partida.

"_Amor en este pedazo de papel te voy a dejar mis razones por la cual he decidido partir, y me duele mucho tener que hacerlo pero solo así seremos felices. Por favor entiende yo lo amo y siempre lo amaré, el por primera vez mostro su interés en mi y eso me hizo muy feliz, perdóname y si quieres odiarme y repugnarme hazlo, yo lo hago interiormente porque fui una imbécil y una idiota al jugar contigo solo para sacármelo de la cabeza sabiendo que nunca lo haría. Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte, explicarte pero creo que _

_es mejor que todo se acabe aquí, nunca te olvidaré, cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras. A donde me voy no lo puedo decir solo te digo que jamás volveré. Adiós amor y créeme, será lo mejor para los dos"._

Esas son aquellas palabras que inundan mi alma de dolor, ¿Qué debes explicarme? No lo se, y nunca lo haré porque ya no estas aquí y dolorosamente me he dado cuenta que nunca volverás.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era una tarde soleada en konoha, todo estaba en paz. Hacia varios días que los mejores jounnin de la aldea habían salido de misión, investigar a la organización akatsuki, todos esos días los jounnin se encontraban en descanso, la misión había sido muy peligrosa y larga, así que la hokage había decidido darles semana libre. Los dos mejores ninjas de la aldea y lideres de la misión se encontraban en Ichiraku ramen, Naruto y kakashi, ambos jounnin de elite, .os dos se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos, ya no se veían como sensei-alumno, ahora los dos eran iguales.

**-Que mal yo quería tener un poco más de acción, que aburrido estar en semana libr**e- dice un rubio absorbiendo su 7º plato de ramen.

**-Pues a mi me gusta estar en descanso-** Responde el peliplata cerrando su preciado libro y poniéndole cuidado a lo que decía su amigo.

**-AAAA…para mi todos estos días han estado súper aburridos, me la paso comiendo ramen y visitando a Hinata. Todo se ha vuelto, m****uy ****moto...Momo...Motonomo.**

**-monótono, baka-** reprocha el peliplata al portador del kiuby

**-como sea-**responde sin mucho interés**-¡OTRO PLATO DE RAMEN!**

**-En seguida te lo llevaré naruto-**Contesta el hombre preparando el pedido.

**-tu pagaras la cuenta ¿cierto naruto?-**Dice kakashi llamando la atención del rubio.

Naruto saca su cartera y la abre, lo único que sale de ella es una mariposa. (N/a: la típica escena de no tener ni un centavo XD)

**-CHAAAAAAAAAA…usted me dijo que viniéramos aquí- **Acusa el rubio a su ex –sensei (n/A: algo extraño verdad)

**-yo dije que viniéramos, pero no que pagaría- **

**-Malo, yo estaba confiado que tu pagarías- **dice haciendo berrinches-

**- Pues no lo hare-**responde el copy-ninja es su usual tono despreocupado-

El dueño del local se acerca a la mesa donde se encuentran los shinobis con el plato de ramen para naruto.

**-Aquí tienes tu ramen naruto- **dice el hombre dejando el ramen en la mesa-

**-Gracias **"_ya se como hacer para que kakashi pague jijijiji"_-piensa naruto malvadamente- **oiga señor Ichiraku, la cuenta va por parte de…**

**-Por parte de naruto- **interrumpe el peliplata notando las intenciones de su ex - alumno.

**-Esta bien, lo pondré en tu cuenta naruto- **afirma el hombre

**-AAAAAAAAA…MALO KAKASHI, AHORA ME TOCARA LAVAR PLATOS PARA PAGAR LA CUENTA-**

**- No te quejabas de que no tenias nada que hacer, ahora si lo tienes- **responde el peliplata burlonamente

**-Malo-**dice resignado el rubio-** Bueno ya que, no hay de otra ¿y a todas estas que harás tu kakashi?-**

**-Pues no se…creo que leeré un poco, y luego entrenare, y después pues…leeré-**Responde el peliplata con su pose pensativa

Gotita de sudor en naruto – **pervertido- **dice el rubio por lo bajo-_"solo le gusta leer esos libros"_

_**-¿**_**Dijiste algo?-** pregunta despreocupado el hombre.

**- No nada, nada…**_"pervertido"_**-** responde el kitsune**- no se como se lo aguanto sa…- **El chico no termina la frase al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de ocasionar, el sabía perfectamente lo que hubo entre estos dos.

Kakashi por su parte al escuchar lo que casi dice su amigo cambia su expresión a una seria. Todo su dolor y sufrimiento se lo debía a aquella chica, la cual casi menciona naruto.

**-Yo…lo siento, kakashi no quise…-**El chico trata de disculparse pero es interrumpido.

**-No te preocupes naruto- **dice kakashi fingiendo una sonrisa**-bueno yo ya me voy, hablamos luego-**

Después de decir esto el peliplata desaparece en una nube de humo dejando a un triste Naruto en Ichiraku.

El día pasa rápido y llega la noche. Ya eran por allí las 1:00 a.m, toda konoha estaba en su casa descansando de ese largo día, excepto en un apartamento donde se encontraba un peliplata. El hombre estaba acostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo, estaba pensando en su vida, en su desdicha, en ella. Lentamente sus ojos se van cerrando hasta quedar profundamente dormido con esos pensamientos.

A la mañana siguiente, se levanta temprano, su noche no había sido muy buena, así que se alisto y salió a caminar por la aldea. Decidió ir a desayunar ramen (N/A:Por kami-sama desayunar ramen jajajaja). Ya en el puesto de Ichiraku vio a naruto saliendo del local, este al verlo le hace una cara de pocos amigos.

**-Hola Naruto ¿Cómo te fue?-**dice kakashi al llegar donde el rubio-

Naruto mira a kakashi y se cruza de brazos haciendo pucheros.

**-¿Qué te pasa naruto? ¿Porque no me contestas? ¿Hice algo que te molestara?-**pregunta burlonamente kakashi.

**-No quiero-**responde por fin el chico-** por su culpa me pase toda la tarde lavando platos y para completar me toco que limpiar el local.**

**- No es tan malo naruto-**dice el hombre en su tono despreocupado- **mírale el lado bueno, te entretuviste ayer, así no te aburriste.**

**-No me importa, sabes... tu eres un…-**naruto es interrumpido por shikamaru el cual aparece en una nube de humo.

**-Hola naruto. Kakashi, la gondaime lo necesita dijo que fuera rápido-**Explica shikamaru al peliplata

**-Gracias shikamaru, adiós –**

**-QUEEEEEEEE? NO KAKASHI ESPERA AUN ME FALTA DECIRLE QUE USTED ES UN…-**naruto no puede continuar, ya que nota que el copy-ninja ya se ha ido**- baka**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En otra parte de konoha se ve a kakashi caminando hacia la torre de la hokage, al llegar allí nota que hay mucho movimiento por parte de los ninjas, este no le pone mucho interés y sube hasta la oficina de la hokage, estando allí toca la puerta. Se escucha un"sigue" por parte de una mujer, el shinobi pasa a la oficina, allí ve a Tsunade sentada en el escritorio entre varias columnas de papeles, esta al verlo deja lo que esta haciendo para atender al hombre.

**-Hola tsunade-sama, shikamaru me dijo que me necesitaba-**dice el peliplata en su usual tono despreocupado-

**-Hola kakashi, si, te he mandado a llamar para algo muy importante que tenía que encomendarte-**responde la gondaime muy seria

_-"no se suponía que era semana libre"- _piensa el peliplata un poco decepcionado

**-Se lo que estas pensando kakashi, pero creo que tu eres la persona más indicada para esto que te voy a pedir-**Tsunade se levanta de su escritorio y se para cerca a la puerta- **Shizune hazlo pasar.**

Luego de esta orden, la puerta se abre dejando paso a Shizune con un niño tras ella, el chico es de piel blanca, su cabello es igual al de Kakashi, color gris en punta. Estaba vestido con una camisa azul oscura de cuello ancho, unos shorts negros y las usuales sandalias ninjas. Algo que llamo la atención del copy-ninja, fue el símbolo del clan uchiha en la parte trasera de su camisa. Ambos peli platas se quedaron mirando, detallándose mutuamente. En la oficina, se hizo un silencio sepulcral a lo que tsunade interrumpió.

**-Bueno kakashi, tu misión sera cuidar a este niño, luego te explicaré con más calma los motivos, por ahora solo debes protegerlo**-explica Tsunade al hombre.

**-Yo no me quiero quedar con este pelo de escoba-**Dice el niño señalando al hombre.

**-Quien habla, nunca te has visto en un espejo-**Responde burlonamente el copy-ninja-

**-arggg- **gruñe el chico notablemente enfadado

Tsunade y shizune solo observan a los dos peli platas, ambos están mirándose mutuamente. La mirada del niño solo demuestra furia y rencor hacia el otro peliplata. La rubia reacciona antes que esto termine en guerra.

**-Ya, ya paren los dos- **ordena la rubia- **Bueno ambos pueden retirarse, kakashi el vivirá contigo hasta próximo aviso.**

Ambos peli platas se miran y el chico desvía la mirada.

**-Por cierto… ¿Cómo es que te llamas chico?- **pregunta la gondaime al niño-

**-Mi nombre es Uchiha…Uchiha sakashi**

Al decir esto kakashi abre totalmente su ojo, ese nombre, ese nombre…

**-sa…sa…sakashi?**

* * *

**Bueno espero espero que les haya gustado el primer capi, la otra semana pongo el proximo. Subire capitulo semanalmente, pero solo si me va bien con los review...de veras.**


	2. Convivir no es cosa de ninjas

**Holaaaaaa!**

**Aqui estoy de nuevo. Como dije pondré capi semanalmente, solo espero que este capitulo me vaya mejor que en el otro, T-T solo tuve un review.**

**Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Pero si se descuidan no vlverana ver a Kakashi Nunca jamas en la vida muajajajajaja.**

**Advertencia: (Lean las advertencias una vez en su vida por Kami-sama) En este fic, Kakashi tendra un poco actitud ocC, así que a las personas que no les guste un Kakashi un poco mas divertido, y romantico, con mucho dolor les pido que no lean mi fic para prevenir disgustos.**

**Antes de empezar quisiera agradecer profundamente a mi amiga AngelYueGuang por ayudarme tanto en este fic, y por darme los ánimos suficientes para publicarlo en esta pagina...Gracias amiga...de veras.**

* * *

**2. capitulo**

**Convivir no es cosa de ninjas**

**-Sa…sa…sakashi?**

Todos voltean a ver al copy-ninja.

-**Si, algún problema- **responde el niño.

**-No... **_"ya veo, que coincidencia,…desagradable coincidencia"-_

**- Bueno ahora si pueden retirarse- **ordena la rubia

Los dos peli platas salen de la oficina de la hokage, se dirigen a la calle, estando allí comienzan a caminar por konoha, ninguno de los dos dice ni una palabra, pero un ruido en el estomago de ambos interrumpe el silencio sepulcral del momento. Ambos ninjas se miran y el niño desvía la mirada de nuevo.

**-Bueno veo que tienes hambre- **El peliplata lleva su mano atrás de su nuca recordando que él tampoco había comido nada ese día.

**-hmp-**

**-tomaré eso como un si-**

El niño no emite respuesta alguna.

**-Ok, vamos a comer…creo que me apetece ramen- **el peliplata empieza a caminar en dirección a Ichiraku (n/a: jaja ya se parece a naruto)

**-Yo no quiero ramen- **el niño señala el local en diagonal de donde estaban**- Yo quiero dangos**

**-Pero yo no quiero, mejor vamos a comer ramen- **el hombre trata de convencer al niño.

**-No, no y no…yo quiero dangos- **alega el niño.

**-Que te parece si mejor comemos ramen hoy y tal vez mañana comemos dangos-**

**-NO, comamos dangos hoy y mañana ramen-**

**-No- **reprocha el mayor.

**-Si-**

**-No-**

**-SI-**

**-No-**

**-NO-**

**-Si-**

**-Aja… gané…comemos dangos hoy- **grita el niño al verse victorioso

**-**_"Como caí en un truco tan viejo, y a eso le llaman ninja genio"-_se reprende interiormente el copy-ninja, con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

Los dos peliplata se acercan al local de dangos. Al llegar ven a una mujer pelinegra comiendo animadamente, esta al verlos saluda al mayor.

**-Hola kakashi, ¿Qué haces por acá?- **saluda anko al peliplata mayor.

Kakashi no emite respuesta, solo voltea a mirar al niño que se encuentra parado al lado de él con las manos cruzadas y mirando extraño a la mujer. Esta última detalla al menor de pies a cabeza, luego le dirige una mirada pícara a kakashi.

**-Ooooo…ya veo, no sabia que fueras de esa clase Hatake-**

**-¿QUE?- **el peliplata esta confundido

**-No te hagas, pillín… ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho?- **anko golpea insinuante con el codo a kakashi.

**-¿Decir que?-**

**-¿Como que de que?...pues de él claro esta- **anko señala a sakashi**- ¿porque no me dijiste que tenias un hijo?-**

Ambos ninjas de miran confundidos, luego de salir del shock ambos reaccionan.

**-NOOOOOO- **gritan al unísono

**-Anko no es lo que crees- **kakashi mueve sus manos de un lado a otro- **yo te lo puedo explicar.**

**-No me lo tienes que explicar Hatake, ya esta más que claro-**

**-Yiuuuu, él no es mi papá, no confundas las cosas- **sakashi mira a kakashi como basura

**-No se nieguen, yo ya me di cuenta- **Anko se acerca a los peli platas- **Además es muy notorio, solo mírense, son muy parecidos-**

Ambos shinobis se miran de pies a cabezas

**-yo con el…nooo- **Replica el niño

**-Claro que lo son, su cabello, su color de piel, sus ojos…-**

**-Claro que no... Yo me parezco es a mi abuelo- **Alega el menorel niño

**-Pues es igual, kakashi y Sakumo eran muy parecidos, eso quiere decir que también te pareces a tu abuelo- **

**-Yo no hablo de ese abue…digo yo no hablo de ese señor, yo hablo es de mi verdadero abuelo- **sakashi empieza a desesperarse

**-ok, digamos que si…entonces ¿como se llama tu abuelo? O ¿Dónde vive? Por qué nunca he visto alguien que se parezca a ti además de kakashi y Sakumo… **

**dime donde vive para conocerlo así les creeré que no son nada-**

**-Pues…**-sakashi pone semblante triste- **no se va a poder**

**-¿Y por que no?- **pregunta anko no muy convencida

**-Porque yo nunca conocí a mi abuelo, el ya murió, lo hizo cuando yo estaba muy pequeño creo, mi mamá me a contado cosas de él y ella es la que me a dicho que yo me parecía a él… ¿contenta?- **reprocha el niño con voz quebrada.

Anko y kakashi miran al chico con un poco de lastima, la mujer se siente culpable por ponerlo triste.

**-Yo lo siento, fue mi error, no quise confundir las cosas-**

Sakashi mira a la mujer

**-Pues deberías cuidar lo que dices-**Responde el con desgano Sakashi

**-Si lo haré, lo siento nuevamente-**

**-Bueno…no es para tanto, tranquila- **Hace una sonrisa falsa, aunque por dentro su pequeño corazón de niño le dolía.

Anko corresponde el gesto fingido del niño.

**-Bueno, yo ya me voy, disculpen el malentendido- **Anko comienza a caminar- **pero como no le explican a uno…bueno adiós.**

La mujer desaparece antes de que alguno de los dos pueda alegar.

Luego de lo ocurrido los 2 shinobis comen sus dangos, mejor dicho sakashi, ya que el mayor ni si quiera prueba los suyos. Ya cuando han acabado se dirigen a la casa del hombre. En el camino kakashi se acuerda lo dicho por el menor sobre su abuelo.

**-Oye sakashi- **él mayor llama la atención del chico

**-hmp-**

**-Lo que dijiste hoy de que te parecías a tu abuelo y que tu mamá te habla de el pero nunca lo conociste ¿todo es cierto?- **el peliplata se ve interesado

**-Si- **responde simple el niño.

**-¿Y como se llama tu madre?-**

**-Eso no te importa**

**-¿Y tu padre?**

**-Mira...Confórmate con que soy uchiha, tengo 6 años y que no me caes bien-**

El copy-ninja solo mira al chico un poco disgustado por sus respuestas, pero decide no decir nada más, no tenía ganas de discutir en ese momento. Al llegar a la casa del hombre, los dos entran, estando allí sakashi comienza a detallar todo el lugar, no había muchas cosas en la casa, solo lo necesario, era 

ordenada, contaba con 2 habitaciones, una era del peliplata, y la otra se podía decir que era para huéspedes, pero esta última estaba muy empolvada y desorganizada debido a la falta de visitas del copy-ninja. Luego seguía la cocina con un refrigerador y de allí el baño. Se podría decir que era un lugar agradable.

**-Bueno, esta es mi casa, siéntete como en la tuya-**

**-Ojala pudiera- r**esponde el niño en un tono casi audible

Kakashi mira al niño por unos segundos, se notaba que le hacia falta algo, que tenía un dolor en su interior, ¿Quién seria su madre?, o ¿Quién seria su padre?, solo sabia que era un uchiha. El niño nota que el hombre lo esta mirando y no le agrada mucho.

**-¿Que te pasa? ¿Se te perdió uno igual o que?**

**-Hagamos como si no hubiera dicho eso- **responde el copy-ninja en su tono despreocupado**- Bueno hoy dormirás en mi habitación hasta que te aliste una de las otras habitaciones.**

**-hmp-**

**Ok, vamos-**

Los dos peli platas entran a la habitación de kakashi, el cuarto es de color blanco, tiene una cama mediana, al lado hay una mesita de noche pequeña con una foto encima de ella, en la foto aparecía un hombre de cabellos rubio sonriendo cogiendo la cabeza de dos chicos, uno pelinegro y otro peliplata, ambos con malas caras y en el medio aparecía una niña muy sonriente. El niño se queda observando al peliplata _"se me hace familiar esta foto"._

**-Oye, tendrás que dormir en una colcha en el piso- **

Sakashi sale de sus pensamientos

**-¿QUEEEEE? NI LOCO, NI PORQUE FUERA PERRO-**replica el niño

**-Lo se pero…solo hay una cama-**dice kakashi con su mano en la nuca

**-Pues yo dormiré en la cama y tú en la colcha-**

**-No…tu dor…**

**-Y si no lo haces le diré a tsunade-sama que tu me has hecho dormir en el suelo como perro- **interrumpe el chico antes de que kakashi pueda renegar

**-tsk-**

Kakashi extiende una colcha al lado de su cama y se acuesta a leer su preciado libro. Pero una voz interrumpe su lectura.

**-Apaga la luz no deja dormir- **se queja el chico-

**-Estoy leyendo- **responde el hombre con su tono despreocupado y sin quitar la mirada de su libro.

**-grrrr-**

Sakashi se pone de pie y apaga la luz. El ninja copia al ver esto solo se levanta y la enciende.

**-Apaga la luz-**

**-No…estoy leyendo-**

El niño vuelve y se para y apaga la luz, el ninja copia hace lo mismo que la vez anterior.

**-Grrrr- **gruñe el chico-** no deja dormir esa luz-**

**-No importa-**

El niño se para de nuevo y la apaga, entonces el hombre se para enseguida y la enciende, al ver esto el niño se hace al frente del hombre y la apaga, Kakashi la enciende y así sucesivamente.

**-Apágala-**

**-Enciéndela-**

**-Apágala-**

**-Enciéndela-**

**-Apágala-**

**-Encien…**

Antes de que pueda terminar, el bombillo se funde, dejando a un conforme Sakashi y un disgustado Kakashi.

Así pasa la noche y llega la mañana. El primero en despertar es el niño, el cual se levanta directo al baño, luego empieza a caminar por toda la casa conociéndola mejor, pero un ruido en su barriga hace cambiar de planes y se dirige al cuarto a despertar al aún dormido hombre. Estando allí se acerca al peliplata y lo mueve un poco llamándolo.

**-Oye…oye…tu, despierta…tengo hambre…hazme algo de comer-**

El hombre solo se mueve y se voltea de espaldas a Sakashi.

**-Oye…despierta de una buena vez…tengo hambre-**

**-hmp...no molestes- **responde adormilado el hombre

**-Te pusieron a cargo mío, debes cuidarme y dejando morirme de hambre no lo conseguirás- **sakashi esta un poco molesto

**-Pues…-**Bosteza**-…prepáralo tú-**

El chico al ver que el hombre se vuelve a voltear y hace caso omiso a su petición, se levanta, coge un vaso y lo llena de agua, luego se regresa a la habitación donde esta kakashi dormido, estando allí se acerca al hombre y deja caer todo el agua helada en el rostro del copy-ninja, a lo que este se despierta de golpe.

**-Pero que demonios- **pregunta de golpe el hombre

**-jajajajajaja- **el chico no puede para de reír-** te hubieras visto la cara cuando te moje…jajajaja**

**-**_"Maldito mocoso" _**tu papá nunca te enseño modales u otra cosa que no fuera tener esa actitud que ti****enes-**

El niño deja de reír de un momento a otro. Luego mira a kakashi con melancolía.

**-¿Pasa algo?**- pregunta el hombre al ver la reacción del niño

**-Para tu información...mi "padre" lo único que le interesaba de mi era que fuera más fuerte...y que activara mi sharingan...solo eso, nada más…**-responde un muy triste Sakashi.

Kakashi mira al niño con pesar, ahora comprendía la actitud del niño

**-Bueno entonces ¿Qué quieres de desayunar?- **pregunta el hombre mientras se levanta para hacer el desayuno.

El niño se sorprende un poco al ver que el mayor no alega nada más por lo de que debían comer o por lo de la mojada.

**-¿Entonces me dirás que quieres?- **pregunta de nuevo el ninja.

**-Bueno pues…que tal okonomiyaki-**responde el chico un poco más animado-

**-Entonces será okonomiyaki-**

El hombre sale de su habitación y comienza a preparar el desayuno. Luego de un momento, terminan de desayunar y se alistan, ese día iba a ir a ver a Tsunade-sama, para que le explicara más a fondo sobre su "misión".

* * *

**Holaaaaa!**

**Espero que le haya gustado este capi, ya que espero muchos reviews esta vez T-T...de veras.**


	3. La misión, descubriendo tu verdad

Holaaaaaaa!

Bueno primero que todo, quisiera disculparme, por la demora en actulizar, pero es que tuve algunos inconvenientes.

Quiero agradecer, por todos sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz wiiiiiiii xD.

Como ya lo dije antes, las personas que no les agrade un kakashi un poco romantico, con mucho dolor les pido que no lean mi fic.

Gracias a mi amiga yúe guang, por ayudarme en estos capis...de veras.

* * *

**3. capitulo**

**La misión…descubriendo tu verdad**

Luego de alistarse, ambos salen en dirección a la torre de la hokage, ninguno emite palabra alguna por el camino, hasta que se escucha un grito detrás de ellos.

**-KAKASHIIIIIIIIIIII…VENGA PARA ACA- **dice el rubio dirigiéndose a los ninjas.

El hombre mira al rubio, y se acerca a él dejando a el chico detrás suyo.

**-Hola naruto-**Saluda despreocupadamente, pero recordando lo que intentaba decirle el chico desde ayer.

**-¿QUEEEEE?...ESO ES LO ÚNICO QUE VA A DECIR EN SU DEFENSA- **Acusa el rubio.

**-Pues…supongo-**Sonríe mientras lleva una mano a su nuca.

Gotita de sudor en la cabeza de naruto.

**-No tienes remedio... sabes tu eres un…-** Naruto frena al notar al chico atrás de kakashi.

El rubio, se queda mirándolo, luego mira a kakashi, de allí al niño, y vuelve a mirar a kakashi, así sucesivamente.

**-Kakashi Hatake- **Naruto hace cara acusatoria. Estaba enojado, creía que su ex**-** sensei le tenía la confianza suficiente para contarle todo **- yo como amigo tuyo tenía derecho a saberlo-**

**-¿Que?... ¿Saber que? No entiendo- **Pregunta el hombre con inocencia. Sinceramente, no comprendía ni una palabra del chico-

**-No te hagas…no me engañas…tu sabes de lo que hablo-**

**-En serio no lo se-**Responde aún confundido.

**-Que si lo sabe-**

**-Que no-**

**-Que si-**

**-Que no-**

**-Que si-**

**-Y a Naruto…tengo suficientes discusiones por estos días- **Mira a sakashi-** mejor dime a que te refieres**

**-Pues a que más va ser- **reprocha naruto**- a él-**señala al niño-

Ambos ninjas se miran y hacen caída animé.

**-No otra vez- **se quejan al unísono.

**-Que malo eres kakashi…no me lo contó…yo creí que éramos amigos y nos teníamos confianza…**

**-Naruto déjame explicarte-**

**-NO…estoy muy enojado- **Se sienta en el piso y cruza sus brazos y pies en forma de berrinche-

**-Hay Naruto no seas inmaduro-**Reprocha el peliplata.

**-No lo quiero volver a ver…no confía en mi BUAAAAAA…kakashi no confía en mi-**Empieza a quejarse.

**-Naruto por favor no te comportes como un niñito pequeño… yo si confió en ti…en serio…- **el hombre trata de calmar al rubio

**-No confía en mi BUAAAAA…no confía en mi- **Sigue en ese estado de inmadurez (N/A: Aunque eso ya es normal en Naruto xD)

El chico que estaba hasta ese momento de espectador, empieza a salirle una venita en la frente. No aguanta más las estupideces que esta viendo e interviene.

**-Hagamos algo chico- **Naruto y kakashi miran al niño-** kakashi promete llevarte hoy a donde tú quieras, allí te gastara algo de comer y te explicara todo ¿vale?**

**-QUEEEEE?...yo no di…- **Trata de quejarse el mayor, pero es interrumpido por el kitsune.

**-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- **Grita un emocionado Naruto-** Nos vemos después kakashi para acordar donde nos reunimos…adiós-**

**-Pero naruto yo…- **el hombre no puede seguir ya que el rubio se ha ido.

Kakashi mira al niño con cara de pocos amigos, este por su lado esta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-No me mires así kakashi-**se excusa el niño- **me lo agradecerás después-**

El chico reanuda el paso hacia la oficina de la hokage. Kakashi sin ganas de discutir lo sigue.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los dos peli platas están en la oficina de la hokage, esta última esta sentada en su escritorio con dos columnas de papeles a sus lados. Los shinobis están sentados en unas sillas delante del escritorio.

**-Que bueno que vinieron chicos- **agradece la hokage-** kakashi como lo dije ayer te voy a explicar todo sobre tu "misión".**

El hombre pone mucha atención a las palabras de tsunade. Estaba muy interesado en la verdadera historia del niño.

**-Sakashi quiero que cuentes de nuevo toda tu historia hasta que llegaste a konoha-**ordena la rubia-

El niño asiente y se prepara.

**-Bueno…como ya saben mi nombre es sakashi Uchiha, tengo 6 años de edad. Vivía en una casa en el bosque intermedio entre konoha y la aldea de la roca con mi madre y mi…"padre"- **Al decir esto, se nota un poco de resentimiento en su voz, algo que no pasa desapercibido por el copy-ninja.

**-¿Porque lo mencionas de esa forma?-**Pregunta curioso el hombre-

**-Porque lo que lo que él era no se podría llamar padre…- **Responde aún con ese odio en su voz.

Kakashi hace un gesto de tristeza y sigue escuchando el relato.

**-Bueno como decía...yo vivía con mi madre y mi "padre". Todo era tranquilidad…pero…hace como una semana mientras entrenábamos…**

………………………………_..flash back…………………………………………_

Se veía a dos personas en el bosque, uno era un niño, y el otro era un hombre. El niño estaba tirado en el piso, mal herido y cansado, tenia rasguños por todo el cuerpo y su ropa estaba en tirones. El hombre solo lo observaba con frialdad.

**-Y te haces llamar uchiha mocoso…eres una vergüenza- **Regaña de manera humillante el mayor. El chico solo frunce el seño, y trata de levantarse en vano.

**-Ya cállate…no vez que estoy cansado…-**Grita molesto el niño -

**-No tengo tiempo para estupideces, mejor prepárate…intenta darme un golpe en la cara…si lo haces terminaremos por hoy-**

**-Ya lo se-**

El chico se pone en posición de ataque, el hombre solo se queda parado donde esta. Sakashi es el primero en atacar, sale corriendo en dirección a su padre y empieza a lanzar serie de puños y patadas, a lo que el hombre detiene con facilidad.

**-Eso es lo único que tienes…- **mientras esquiva y frena los ataques del menor**-no mereces llamarte mi hijo…**- dice mientras patea en el estomago al niño y lo tira lejos de él.

El peliplata se levanta difícilmente y mira al hombre que esta parado a su lado.

**-Pues yo tampoco quiero serlo…-**dice el pequeño mientras suelta una pequeñas lagrimas**- NO SE QUE VIO MI MAMÁ EN TI-**

Al terminar de decir esto, el hombre frunce el seño, se acerca velozmente donde el chiquillo y levanta su mano en forma de amenaza. Esta a punto de pegarle, cuando se escucha una voz que viene de atrás de ellos.

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya… miren que tenemos aquí…momentos padres e hijo… ¿como estas…cuanto tiempo sin vernos verdad?- **dice la vos detrás de ellos.

El niño voltea a mirar quien esta hablando, ve a un hombre vestido con una capa negra con nubes rojas que se acerca a ellos, no puede distinguir su rostro por el sombrero que lleva puesto.

**-Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?- **pregunta el padre del chico

**-Vengo a conocer a mi familia…o no le has dicho quien soy- **mira al niño

El chico solo siente terror al notar que el hombre lo esta mirando. Es un sentimiento inevitable, es como si solo su mirada lo aterrara.

**-Sakashi vete de inmediato…corre donde tu madre-**ordena el padre del chico.

**-Pero...pero y tu…yo quiero ayudar…-** resopla el niño

**-¡Vete ya!…tu no me sirves para nada…serias un estorbo, ni siquiera mereces tener mi apellido- **Regaña fríamente a su hijo.

El chico al oír esto siente un apretón muy fuerte en su corazón. Sale corriendo de allí hacia su casa, al llegar allí queda aterrado con lo que ve; su madre esta en plena batalla con otro hombre vestido de la misma manera que el anterior. La mujer logra pegarle un puño al susodicho que hace que este caiga varios metros lejos de ellos. El chico se acerca a su madre quien esta muy cansada.

**-MAMÁ…MAMÁ… ¿estas bien?-**pregunta preocupado el niño.

La mujer lo mira con preocupación y luego lo abraza, el chico se sorprende ante la reacción de su madre.

**-Sakashi…vete…huye rápido, este hombre ye regresará…corre a otra aldea-**

**-No mamá no puedo... ¿y tu?... Y mi…- **Se acuerda de lo que le dijo su padre. En ese momento sentía rencor hacia el, ese rencor que siempre había tenido. No entendía como podía sentir eso hacia su propio padre.

**-Has lo que te ordeno…-**Reprocha la mujer.

**-Iré a la aldea de la roca y pediré ayuda…-**

**-¡NO!…ve a konoha y no vuelvas entendiste…no lo hagas-**

**-pero mamá…- **No quería abandonarla allí, eso seria un acto de cobardía de su parte.

**-Vete ya hijo…vete…ya viene…VETE YA-**

El chico empieza a correr como nunca lo hizo antes, dejando a sus padres atrás peleando por sus vidas.

**……………………………………_Final del flash back………………………………..._**

**-Estuve vagando por el bosque por varios días hasta que llegue aquí-**Baja su mirada-**eso fue todo- **concluye el chico

Kakashi mira a Tsunade y esta asiente con su cabeza. Akatsuki volvía a sus andanzas.

**-Bueno…prepárense…mañana temprano partirán en busca de los padres del chico- **avisa la rubia.

El niño mira a la gondaime con brillo en sus ojos. Tal vez…solo tal vez podría volver a ver a su madre. El peliplata mayor se sorprende al escuchar esto.

**-Pero no cree que el niño es muy pequeño aún para esta misión- **Habla Kakashi.

**-No lo creo kakashi- **Dice Tsunade, ante la oposición del hombre-**hicimos algunas pruebas cuando llego a la aldea y descubrimos que tiene una habilidad sorprendente, aún con la edad que posee-**

**-Ok- **viéndose no ser capaz de discutir con la gondaime**- Y... ¿como se llaman los padres del chico?... ¿Quiénes son?**

**-Cuando lleguen a su destino lo sabrán…por ahora no puedo decírtelo Kakashi…el chico sabrá encontrarlos-** la gondaime mira al chico que estuvo todo el tiempo callado-

El copy-ninja suspira resignado y se levanta de su asiento.

**-Esta bien…mañana partiremos…vamos sakashi…hay que prepararnos-** ordena el peliplata mayor

Sakashi se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a donde esta kakashi, están a punto de salir cuando tsunade llama su atención.

**-Por cierto antes de irse tomen…- **la rubia les lanza una bolsita con dinero y una banda de la aldea**- …compren ropa para el chico y…bienvenido a Konoha-**

El chico mira sorprendido a la rubia, pero luego le brinda una cálida sonrisa, se pone la bandana en su frente y antes de salir se escucha un "muchas gracias Tsunade-sama" por parte del chico. Cuando salen los dos peli platas, shizune entra y se acerca a la hokage.

**-¿Cree que fue buena decisión no decirle a Kakashi…?-**pregunta la pelinegra a la rubia, un poco preocupada.

**-No lo se shizune… –**la rubia suspira**- …pero no puedo dejar que los sentimientos de Kakashi se interpongan en la misión.**

**-¿Que cree que hará cuando la vea?-**

**-No lo se shizune…en serio...no lo se-**

* * *

Espero sus reviews, pronto pondre la conti...de veras.

bye


	4. Me proteges porque ¿me quieres?

**Holaaaaaaa!**

**Esta vez si fui cumplida, y colgue este capi a priemra hora XD. Espero que les guste, y que dejen muchos reviews. **

**Advertencia: Como ya lo dije muchas veces, en este fic, la actitud de Kakashi va a ser un poco OcC, es decir que va a ser un poquitin más romantico, por favor a las personas que no les guste un Kakashi más cariñoso, con mucho dolor en mi alma les pido que no lean mi fic, para evitar disgustos.**

**Antes de empezar, quisiera agrdecer a todos los lectores, y a todos aquellos que me dejaron review, me animasn mucho para continuar mi fic.**

* * *

**4. capitulo**

**Me proteges porque… ¿me quieres?**

Ambos shinobis salen de la oficina de hokage a comprar ropa para el chico, caminan hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad donde hay variedad de locales de ropa, florerías, puestos de comida, etc. Están allí el resto de tarde, sobra decir lo aburrido que la paso kakashi persiguiendo al niño mientras este escogía su ropa. Después de ese "martirio" llegaron a su casa donde comienzan a preparar todo lo de su misión. El niño estaba de mejor humor que de costumbre, ayudo gentilmente a prepara la comida a Kakashi y luego se acostaron a dormir de nuevo en la misma habitación, pero esta vez el chico se había ofrecido dormir en el piso. A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano, el último en salir de la casa fue el hombre, que si no hubiera sido por los gritos del niño ordenándole que se apresurara se hubiera tomado su tiempo para llegar al sitio acordado para salir de la villa. Al llegar a la salida de konoha se encontraron con la hokage esperándolos.

**-Hola chicos-**saluda alegre la rubia-

**-Buenos días Tsunade-sama-**Contestan al unisonó-

**-Espero que les vaya muy bien en esta misión, cuídense mucho…-**mira al hombre-**Kakashi cuento contigo para que cuides a este niño y traigas a su familia sana y salva-**

-**No se preocupe Tsunade-sama, los protegeré con mi vida si es necesario-**

**-Así se habla Kakashi…-**Sonríe confiadamente. Sabia que Kakashi protegería a ese niño con su vida-** pueden irse-**

Al decir esto ambos shinobis empiezan a saltar a toda velocidad de árbol en árbol. Después de un rato de saltar de rama en rama Kakashi baja un poco su 

velocidad para estar a par del chico. Ninguno dice nada en el camino, hasta que el hombre rompe aquel silencio.

**-Sakashi como ya sabrás nuestro destino, queda a un día de konoha, así que en la noche, acamparemos en la frontera de la aldea de la roca y de konoha, para recuperar fuerzas, ya que no sabemos que nos esta esperando-**

**-Me parece bien-**responde el niño mirándolo

-**Mmm…creo que te estoy empezando a agradar- **El hombre mira de reojo al niño

**-¿Porque dices eso?-**Pregunta sin mirarlo.

**-Porque me contestaste, no me respondiste con un "hmp" o un "haz lo que quieras"-**Responde el hombre con una sonrisa (n/a: o eso demuestra cuando curva su ojo)

**-Ni lo sueñes…solo lo hice para que te callaras-** dice el niño con tono de fastidio-

**-Como digas- **responde el hombre despreocupado

Así pasan todo el día y al llegar la noche tal y como lo había dicho Kakashi llegan cerca de la frontera de las dos villas, allí como lo habían acordado arman las tiendas y encienden una fogata. Los dos peli platas se sientan alrededor de la hoguera. El menor de los dos, se veía un poco pensativo, luego de un rato de absoluto silencio el niño se digna a hablar.

**-oye…- **llama la atención de su compañero

El hombre que esta un poco distraído enfoca toda su atención al chico.

**-Dime- **Responde mirándolo

**-He estado pensando en lo que te dijo Tsunade-sama hoy en la mañana…lo de mi nivel ninja… ¿crees que sea verdad? O ¿también piensas que soy una basura?- **Su voz es casi audible. Kakashi lo mira con mucha tristeza, de alguna forma u otra sabia, que estaba sufriendo interiormente.

**-Sabes lo que creo...- **El menor lo mira curiosamente**-****creo...**** que tu padre esta muy equivocado...como va a decir que no merecer ser un Uchiha. Mira bien las cosas, hasta la hokage denoto tu poder.**

-**Entonces ¿Por qué no puedo activar mi sharingan?, ya debería saberlo utilizar- **

-**Bueno pues… no todo en un Uchiha es su sharingan. Su habilidad, su razonamiento, su ingenio, eso es algo de suma importancia también- **Suspira pesadamente**- dime... ¿de que sirve el sharingan, si no se sabe utilizarlo correctamente?, ¿que gana un Uchiha que no tenga ingenio, ni habilidad en las peleas?...deberías pensar eso Sakashi- **

El niño se queda pensativo. En el fondo sabia que él hombre tenía razón, y eso lo hacia sentir mucho mejor.

-**Kakashi... ¿tu a que edad te convertiste en jounnin?- **No sabia exactamente porque lo había preguntado

**-Pues desgraciadamente a los 12 años-** Responde por lo bajo. Algo que confunde al chico**- Creo que no estaba listo, y fueron unos años que no quisiera recordar-**

**-¿Por qué?-** pregunta sakashi muy interesado-

**-Pues porque en esos años perdí a las personas más valiosas en mi vida…aunque después seguirían otras perdidas…- **A la mente del hombre llega la imagen de "ella".

**-Ya veo…-**el chico se queda mirándolo**- entonces supongo que eres considerado un genio en tu aldea-**

**-Jejeje algo así...-** kakashi se pone su mano en la barbilla en forma pensativa**- mmm…se puede decir que tu también eres un genio-**

El chico forma una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

**-Pues…mi mamá me dijo un día que mi papá también era considerado un genio en su aldea, me dijo que por eso yo también tenía este nivel-** mira al suelo**- dijo que yo me parecía mucho a mi padre cuando era un niño-** se queda pensativo**- supongo que lo dijo según su actitud ya que en lo físico no me parezco en nada.**

Hatake mira un poco triste al niño.

**-Sakashi y ¿Cómo son tus padres…digo como es su actitud?-** se corrige recordando como le respondió la ultima vez que le pregunto lo mismo-

Esta vez el chico le responde sin ningún problema,

**-Mi mamá es una mujer hermosa, muy alegre, cariñosa, es muy comprensible…-**Dice formando una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero luego este gesto se borra de golpe- **en cambio mi "padre" es un hombre prepotente, orgulloso, frío, calculador, es alguien que no se como mi mamá llego a querer.**

**-**_**"**__Se me hace familiar esa descripción"-_piensa el hombre

**-¿Que pasó porque te quedaste tan pensativo de un momento a otro?**

**-No…no pasa nada-**

El chico lo mira no muy convencido pero prefiere dejarlo así.

**-¿Oye y tu no tienes hijos?-** El chico mira hacia el vacío.

**-No, no los tengo-**

**-y... ¿alguna vez quisiste a alguien o siempre estas así de solo?-**

El hombre mira al chico muy sorprendido, pero a la vez triste.

**-¿Porque dices que estoy solo?- **pregunta sin mirarlo. Tiene su vista perdida en la fogata-

**-Porque lo veo…-**mira al hombre. Este también hace lo mismo** -mírate vives solo, nunca vi que salieras con alguien, aunque... no lo se... solo llevo un día viviendo contigo, puedo estar equivocado-**

El hombre gira su mirada al vacio de nuevo.

**-Sabes…tienes razón vivo solo aunque…alguna vez tuve a alguien…pero al igual que a todos mis seres queridos, se fue- **termina esta ultima frase en susurro-

El chico no sigue preguntando al ver el estado en que se puso Kakashi. El hombre al notar esto se levanta y se dirige al niño.

**-Mejor vamos a dormir para seguir con la misión mañana temprano- **No quería preocuparlo, ni tampoco dar explicaciones, no por ahora.

**-Si, tienes razón- **responde el chico haciendo lo mismo que el hombre.

Ambos shinobis entran a sus respectivas carpas y se acuestan a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, los peli plata reanudan el paso. Pasan horas hasta que el chico llama la atención del hombre.

**-Oye kakashi…- **Se detiene de de golpe-

Kakashi imita a sakashi y ambos caen al suelo. (N/a: donde más van a caer XD).

**-Mmm… me dijiste kakashi- **Sonríe mirándolo

**-Ah no vas a empezar de nuevo- **refunfuña el chico**- mejor ponte alerta-**

**-Alerta… ¿porque?-**pregunta confundido-

**-Porque ya estamos cerca a mi casa-** responde poniéndose muy serio-

El mayor hace lo mismo y ambos ninjas siguen su camino. Caminan por varios minutos hasta que se ve a lo lejos una casa de madera de 2 plantas muy bonita. El niño al ver su casa, no aguanta la emoción. Estaba tan feliz de volver 

a su hogar, sin embargo, también muy preocupado. Se acerca corriendo y gritando.

**-MAMÁ… ¿ESTAS?…SOY YO SAKASHI…POR FAVOR CONTESTA-**

Nadie responde al llamado del chico, este entra a su hogar, Kakashi que apenas llega hace lo mismo, al entrar ve que todo está destruido, no hay rastros de nadie. El hombre ve algo que brilla entre los escombros, camina hasta el objeto y lo sujeta, es un hermoso collar de plata con un dije en forma de flor de cerezo. El copy-ninja se queda mirándolo un rato muy pensativo.

-_"Es igual a uno que te di el día de tu cumpleaños"-_piensa desilusionadoKakashi, recordándola a "ella"_-"te extraño tanto"_

El chico ve el collar que tiene el hombre en sus manos y lo coge.

**-Ese collar era de mi madre…era muy valiosa para ella, nunca se lo quitaba-**de sus ojos empiezan a brotar lagrima- **no esta en ninguna parte…no la volveré a ver…-**

Su esperanza, se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco. No encontraba a su madre, y eso lo asustaba.

**-No digas eso... tú si volverás a ver a tus padres- **Habla llamando su atención.

**-Todo fue por ser tan débil…él tenia razón no merezco tener este apellido- **Baja su mirada. Sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas-

**-No fue tu culpa, no te encierres en un infierno interno, piensa con la cabeza fría, Sakashi por favor-**

Todas las palabras de Kakashi eran inútiles. El niño no se calmaba

**-No volveré a ver a mi mamá-** Sakashi no aguantaba más, le dolía mucho, esa soledad lo mataba-

Sin previo aviso, siente como unos cálidos brazos lo rodean, era tan agradable esa sensación, era algo que siempre le había echo falta, y que ahora lo sentía. El niño se aferra al copy-ninja y hunde su cabeza en su pecho. El chico se va calmando poco a poco. Esa sensación de protección le gustaba. Cuando está 

más tranquilo siguen la búsqueda por la casa sin ningún éxito, así que deciden salir. Están buscando pistas en el bosque cuando Kakashi empuja al chico y este cae de lleno al suelo.

**-Pero… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-** el chico mira sorprendido al hombre al ver que este tiene enterrado un kunai en su brazo derecho.

De pronto aparece un sujeto de la nada delante de ellos. Este es pelinegro, de piel blanca y tiene en sus manos unos kunais.

**-Jajajaja…los esperábamos- **se burla el hombre-

El peli plata saca el kunai de su brazo y se pone en posición de ataque.

**-¿Quién eres y que quieres?- **pregunta un molesto kakashi.

**-Jajajaja…que maleducado soy…mi nombre es Kaito Nazhira y me contrataron para llevarme a ese niño que esta a tu lado-**El hombre señala al chico que esta muy sorprendido.

**-¿Quién te contrató?- **pregunta de nuevo el peliplata mayor.

**- Vamos para una pelea o para un interrogatorio- **El pelinegro se acerca corriendo a Kakashi**- mejor ponte alerta-**

Kakashi y el hombre comienzan con una serie de patadas y puños que ambos esquivan con facilidad. Sakashi esta parado a una distancia moderada de la pelea, como dijo su "padre" el solo seria un estorbo en la batalla. Por su lado Kaito y Kakashi seguían solo con taijutsu, de vez en cuando alguno acertaba algún golpe. De pronto ambos ninjas se separan de un salto y se quedan mirando mutuamente.

**-No creí que fueras tan bueno- **dice con dificultad Kaito.

**-Pues… ya lo vez, aunque…si quiero terminar rápido esta pelea tendré que utilizar esto...**"no debo utilizar el magenkyo, este no es él único enemigo, y necesito fuerza"**-** se levanta la bandana y deja al descubierto su sharingan-¡**ahora si prepárate!-**

El uchiha que esta viendo la pelea queda impresionada al ver el ojo del mayor.

**-**_"Ese ojo es…parte del kekegenkai de mi clan…el sharingan…pero solo lo tiene en un ojo… ¿Por qué?"-_ El chico se ve confundido

Nazhira frunce el ceño al ver el sharingan.

**-Demonios porque no lo descubrí antes…cabello gris, mascara, la bandana cubriendo su ojo izquierdo…debí reconocerte copy-ninja-**

Kakashi solo lo mira con cara de pocos amigos.

**-Esto será más complicado de lo que pensé- **El pelinegro lanza un kunai a un árbol cercano-** Necesitaré ayuda…-**

De lo arbustos sale otro ninja. Este tiene el cabello castaño, es moreno y en su cara se ve una cicatriz muy grande que se sitúa en su mejilla derecha.

**-Shota encárgate del chico- **ordena Kaito muy enfadado

**-Jajaja…creí que me iba a perder la acción…aunque no hay mucha diferencia- **se burla el castaño.

El chico se enfada y también se pone en posición de ataque.

**-Cállate- **grita furioso Sakashi-

Kakashi se distrae viendo lo sucedido a lo que el enemigo aprovecha para atacarlo, al enterarse el peliplata trata de esquivarlo pero es muy tarde, el pelinegro alcanza a hacerle una cortada profunda en el otro brazo. No entendía como pudo distraerse de ese modo, se suponía que siempre debía estar alerta, pero su preocupación por aquel niño era más grande. Así estos dos comienzan de nuevo a pelear aunque con la ventaja del portador del sharingan. En la batalla de Sakashi y Shota, este último lanza un puño al chico el cual este lo esquiva, pero al hacerlo una patada lo tira lejos.

**-Es más fácil de lo que pensé- **el hombre se acerca al chico

**-Arggg… ya lo veremos- **Hace unos sellos**- ****Katon Gōkakyū no jutsu.**

El niño hace una bola gigante de fuego que sale por su boca, Kakashi que esta viendo la escena queda impresionada; con esa corta edad ya podía realizar un jutsu con tanto nivel. Shota logra esquivar el jutsu y se va directo hacia el 

sorprendido Sakashi quien no logra esquivarlo y recibe el ataque directo. Por otra parte Kaito ya estaba al límite.

**-Arg- **escupe sangre**- maldición como me puede ganar un ninja de Konoha-**

**-Porque soy más fuerte que tu- **Kakashi hace unos sellos- **Kage Bunshin no jutsu.**

El peliplata se multiplica en 20 kakashis que se van en contra de Kaito, se forma una nube de humo en el lugar de la pelea. Cuando esta se dispersa, se ve al pelinegro en el suelo inconsciente. En la pelea de al lado, el moreno va a darle el golpe final al chico cuando de repente el copy-ninja lo detiene, ambos empiezan una batalla hasta que un ataque por parte de Hatake deja también inconsciente a Shota. El chico al ver esto, se acerca al mayor.

**-Wow genial…eres súper…todo termino gracias a ti- **Se nota un brillo de alegría en los ojos del menor.

**-Tienes razón…pero lo que no me explico es porque te persiguen esos hombres-** Tenía algunas sospechas, pero no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

El chico se queda pensativo.

**-No lo se…- **En ese momento el chiquillo siente un poco de mareo. Empieza a toser sangre.

**-¡Sakashi!- **El hombre lo coge antes de que caiga al suelo**-Esos malditos-**

Ambos están distraídos. Kakashi esta tan cansado que no nota la presencia del pelinegro acercándoseles por detrás.

**-NO ME INTERESA SI NO CUMPLO LA MISIÓN…ME LAS PAGARAN…MUEREEEEEEEEEE! – **Kaito se lanza en contra de Sakashi.

El potador del sharingan al ver esto se interpone entre la espada y el niño recibiendo el ataque por él, ahora no solo tiene heridos sus dos brazos sino que también una cortada profunda en su pecho.

**-Maldición...cof…cof…-**escupe sangre**- No lo vi venir…y no me queda chakra-**

**-Te dije que ganaría-**Kaito se acerca al hombre- **Ese ataque no era para ti pero…seria buena idea acabar contigo primero-**

El chico que hasta ahora no a dicho nada siente que la ira crece en su interior. Ya no quería ser un estorbo, ya no quería ser el débil de la historia, tenía que intentarlo, era ahora o nunca.

**-Esta será tu tumba-** Kaito va a enterrarle la espada en el corazón a kakashi. De pronto siente un gran poder y se detiene de golpe, mira al chico y queda sorprendido, sakashi esta radiando chakra pero no de color normal, no, este era de color…

**-¿Que? Esto no puede ser…solo dos personas tienen este color de chakra…o puede ser que…- **mira al hombre que este tirado en el piso semiconsciente- **no puede ser…**

**-YA NO SERÉ UN ESTORBO…YA NO MÁS-**hace unos sellos**- YA NO MÁS**

Kakashi que se había levantado un poco, queda en shock al ver los sellos. Ese ataque era…era…el…el...

**-¡CHIDORIII!- **Grita el niño.

De su mano empiezan a salir rayos, Kaito esta paralizado por la cantidad de chakra que posee, el chico mira al pelinegro y se va en contra de él con su ataque logrando atravesar el pecho del ninja. Este último cae muerto al instante.

**-¿lo hice?…-**Era algo increíble, no sabia de a donde había salido tanto poder-**LO HICE… SI, LO HICE- **

Sakashi esta feliz por su éxito, pero todo esto se acaba al ver al copy-ninja tirado en un charco de sangre.

**-Kakashi…Kakashi ¿estas bien?- **se acerca al hombre

**-Si... jejeje fue solo una cortada-**

El hombre se intenta parar pero las fuerzas le fallan y casi cae al suelo si no hubiera sido por el niño a su lado. Kakashi escupe sangre y se ve más débil cada segundo. El niño lo deja en el suelo lentamente.

**-No debiste meterte…HUBIERA DEJADO QUE ME MATARAN…ESE ATAQUE IBA PARA MI NO PARA TI…- **Grita enojado el niño.

**-No voy a dejar…que te pase algo- **responde el hombre con dificultad mientras empieza a quedar inconsciente.

**-¿PORQUE?... ¿PARA CUMPLIR TU ESTUPIDA MISIÓN?...DÉJAME NO ME IMPORTA…- **El niño seca una pequeñas lagrimas que recorren sus mejillas.

**-No…no es por eso-**

**-¿ENTONCES PORQUE?...-**

**-Lo hice porque…porque no voy a…a dejar que un ser querido muera-** concluye el copy-ninja.

El niño que tiene lagrimas en sus ojos y cara de enfado cambia su expresión notoriamente a una de confusión… ¿él... lo quería? . Lo último que Kakashi escucho antes de quedar inconsciente fue un "me proteges porque… ¿me quieres?".

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaa¡**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capi, pronto será el gran encuentro, ustedes sabran de que hablo. Espero muchos reviews, de nuevo muchas gracias a todos los lectores. Si tienen alguna duda incluyanlas allí en los comen...de veras.**


	5. Reencuentro, renacer de viejos sentimien

**¡Holaaaaaaa! yo de nuevo xD**

**Primero que todo, pido mil y mil disculpas por no haber puesto capitulo, el fin de semana anterior, pero es que tuve unos problemas con internet y ps no pude ponerlo.**

**Bueno ****este capi será el ultimo que pondre cada fin de semana, aviso que los otros capis ya se demoraran un poco en ponerlos**, **por que no los tengo escritos.**

**Por favor las personas que no les gusta una actitud de Kakashi Occ con mucho dolor en mi alma, les pido que no lean mi fic T-T para evitar disgustos.**

**Gracias por todos los reviews, me animan demasiado, por eso pongo los capis...de veras.**

* * *

**6. capitulo**

**Reencuentro…renacer de viejos sentimientos**

El niño lleva al hombre al interior de la casa en ruinas, allí lo acuesta en una de las habitaciones y busca lo necesario para tratar sus heridas, aunque no podría

hacer mucho por ahora.

**-¿Que voy hacer?...mamá no me enseño todo sobre medicina- **vendando sus heridas**- Maldición…te necesito… Mamá ¿Dónde estas?-**

Su preocupación era inmensa, su impotencia lo invadía, y estaba a punto de estallar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En otro lugar del bosque cerca a la casa Uchiha, se veía una figura femenina saltando de rama en rama. La mujer que no aparentaba más de 23 años, estaba herida levemente en su cuerpo y sus vestiduras un poco rasgadas. La joven se detiene de un momento a otro y cae en un claro en el bosque.

**-Porque siento esto- **se lleva una mano al pecho**- Como si presintiera algo…sakashi te abras encontrado con…**-se queda pensativa por unos momentos-** Espero que…! NO SAKASHI ¡**

La mujer cambia su rumbo hacia la casa Uchiha, aumenta su velocidad, temía lo peor, "_por favor hijo, no te habrás venido a buscarme… ¿o si?"_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

En la casa, Kakashi ya estaba vendado, pero había perdido demasiada sangre y su temperatura era muy alta.

**-No puede ser…-**cambiando la toalla en la frente del hombre, el estado de este, iba empeorando poco a poco**- tiene fiebre muy elevada…si sigue así no ****aguantará la noche-**

El chico se pone las manos en su rostro en señal de desesperación. Ya no sabia que hacer, ¿era el final?, ¿todo esto terminaría allí?, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas. En ese momento escucha una explosión, mira por la ventana.

Afuera de la casa ve a otro ninja perverso que acaba de llegar. Su nombre era Ryuto moribe. El ninja es peli negro igual al difunto Kaito, de piel morena como Shota, y llevaba una katana en su mano.

**-Sal de donde quiera que estés…-**mirando a sus compañeros caídos**-veo que venciste a mis compañeros…Jajaja yo no soy como ellos…yo soy más poderoso-**

Sakashi quien estaba escuchando atento las palabras del pelinegro, sintió una preocupación enorme por lo dicho, si era verdad que el era más fuerte que los demás…estaría perdido. Sentía ganas de salir corriendo de allí, lo invadió el pánico…horror, dejaría todo allí y se largaría, pero… ¿abandonaría todo?...elchico mira al peliplata quien esta respirando dificultosamente… ¿de verdad...lo abandonaría todo?

**…………………………………...………..flash back…………...……...……………...**

**-No debiste meterte…HUBIERAS DEJADO QUE ME MATARAN…ESE ATAQUE IBA PARA MI NO PARA TI…- **Grita enojado el niño.

**-No voy a dejar…que te pase algo- **responde el hombre con dificultad mientras empieza a quedar inconsciente.

**-¿PORQUE?... ¿PARA CUMPLIR TU ESTUPIDA MISIÓN?...DÉJAME NO ME IMPORTA…- **El niño seca una pequeñas lagrimas que recorren sus mejillas.

**-No…no es por eso-**

**-¿ENTONCES PORQUE?...-**

**-Lo hice porque…porque no voy a…a dejar que un ser querido muera-** concluye el copy-ninja.

****

**...………………………………………..final flash back………………………………...**

No, no iba a ser tan cobarde como para abandonarlo, además no dejaría que hirieran a un ser querido.

**-¿Un ser querido?...**- Sakashi vuelve a mirar al copy-ninja, estaba un poco confundido**- te protegeré con mi vida.**

Sale de la habitación y se dirige a la salida de la casa, estando allí se prepara, y sale de esta también. Recoge el coraje suficiente, se para frente al hombre y se pone en posición de ataque.

**- Hasta que saliste niñito…sabes te necesito vivo, tendré compasión contigo-**

**-Que m, pues yo no-**replica el niño con media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

**-Que valiente de tu parte…para ser un gusano tienes agallas niño…pero es ho****ra de demostrarte quien es el que manda aquí-**

Ryuto se va en dirección al chico a toda velocidad, es tan rápido que el niño no alcanza a defenderse y sale volando estrellándose contra unos arboles.

**-¡Anda! creí que serias mejor rival para mi…- **dirigiéndose de nuevo a él**- creo que me equivoque.**

El chico se va parando lentamente, ese golpe no se lo esperaba, era muy rápido, cuando siente una espada clavarse en su brazo derecho. No aguantaba más, no tenia chakra, lo había gastado todo en el chidori. Sintió como sacaban la espada lentamente, sentía como su sangre se derramaba por la herida, y como su ira crecía y crecía al no poder ser capaz de pegarle un solo puño.

**- Levántate…te haces llamar uchiha mocoso…eres una vergüenza-**

En ese momento todo el dolor que sentía desapareció dejando paso a la ira, a la rabia interior que se estaba desatando, esas palabras, aquellas frases que siempre se repetía y que siempre odiaría hasta el fin de sus días…él no quiso ser Uchiha nunca, no quiso nacer con ese apellido, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no haber sido parte de esa familia, lo único que veían los demás en él, era su apellido, ¿solo porque era Uchiha tenia que ser de élite?

**…………………………………...………..flash back…………...……...……………...**

**-He estado pensando en lo que te dijo Tsunade-sama hoy en la mañana…lo de mi nivel ninja… ¿crees que sea verdad? O ¿también piensas que soy una basura?- **Su voz es casi audible. Kakashi lo mira con mucha tristeza, de alguna forma u otra sabia, que estaba sufriendo interiormente.

**-Sabes lo que creo...- **El menor lo mira curiosamente**-****creo...**** que tu padre esta muy equivocado...como va a decir que no merecer ser un Uchiha. Mira bien las cosas, hasta la hokage denoto tu poder.**

-**Entonces ¿Por qué no puedo activar mi sharingan?, ya debería saberlo utilizar- **

-**Bueno pues… no todo en un Uchiha es su sharingan. Su habilidad, su razonamiento, su ingenio, eso es algo de suma importancia también- **Suspira pesadamente**- dime... ¿de que sirve el sharingan, si no se sabe utilizarlo correctamente?, ¿que gana un Uchiha que no tenga ingenio, ni habilidad en las peleas?...deberías pensar eso Sakashi- **

**...………………………………………..final flash back………………………………...**

Ahora entendía lo que el peliplata había querido decirle, lo comprendía perfectamente, e iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por demostrar que esa teoría era cierta.

**-Sabes, creo que tu solo no pudiste haber acabado con Kaito y Shota-**Mira hacia la casa**- ¿Donde esta tu acompañante?-**

-**NO SE DE QUE HABLAS- **se exaspera el niño, tenia mucha rabia e impotencia mezcladas, ahora todo se estaba derrumbando, no podía dejar que entrara a la casa**- YO ESTOY SOLO-**

-**Eso ni tu mismo te lo crees…Jajaja porque no damos una miradita en la casa, tal vez encuentre algo de mi interés-**

Ryuto se pone en camino a la casa, pasa por el lado del niño, este al verlo siente que ya no puede contener toda su ira, se abalanza contra el pelinegro.

-**PASARAS POR MI CADAVER- **Le pega un puño a Ryuto que lo hace chocar contra el piso.

El hombre se para con una mirada asesina, empuña su espada y corre hacia Sakashi, este al verlo intenta hacer unos sellos; aunque ya no le quedaba chakra tenia que intentarlo, sin embargo antes de poder terminar siente la espada del hombre atravesar su hombro, pero esta vez con más fuerza, y más profundidad. El chico ya esta muy cansado, no resiste un solo segundo más y cae al piso.

**-Sabes…eres insoportable…te mataré, al diablo con el jefe…- **Ryuto saca la espada del hombro de sakashi y la levanta encima de su cabeza**- ESTE SERÁ TU FIN- **

Ya no sentía nada, todo era en cámara lenta, su alrededor giraba y giraba, su mente mostrabas muchas imágenes, y una en especial; veía a Kakashi muriendo.

-**Lo siento…no pude protegerte…**- murmulla el niño viendo venir la espada hacia su corazón**-…papá…**

Pierde el conocimiento antes de sentir la espada del hombre en su interior. Siente su cuerpo elevarse. Lentamente abre sus ojos y solo ve una oscuridad profunda; de pronto esa oscuridad cambia por muchas imágenes, pasan al frente de sus ojos como recuerdos, todos de momentos de su vida. De un momento a otro entra a uno de esos recuerdos. Cae y cae hasta llegar a un claro en el bosque al lado de su casa, Sakashi se para y camina hacia su hogar, allí entra y se sorprende mucho al verse a el mismo, más pequeño y un poco herido mirando por una puerta que esta entrecerrada, parece que no quiere ser notado. El Uchiha se acerca al ver que es lo que tiene tan interesado a su otro yo, parece que nadie lo siente, cuando se asoma por el espacio entre la puerta y el marco, ve a su madre sentada en la cama de la habitación, tiene abrazado algo, no lo puede divisar bien. Entonces la mujer empieza a hablar mientras solloza.

**-Soy una idiota…una estúpida, ¿porque olvide pensar de esa forma?, ¿Por qué olvide razonar?, - **se aferra más al objeto en sus brazos**- si solo estuvieras aquí…correría a tus brazos…te besaría…y te diría que…- **frena al instante al escuchar algo que se cae afuera de la habitación.

Sakashi ve como su otro yo al escuchar las palabras de su madre retrocede hasta tropezarse con una mesa y provocar que una de las fotos se caiga y se quiebre. El recuerdo de Sakashi sale corriendo fuera de la casa. La mujer deja el objeto en sus manos en la cama, lo que deja ver al chico un portarretratos, aunque no puede ver la foto ya que esta puesta al revés del cristal. Este se acerca al objeto en la cama, pero siente que el lugar donde esta empieza a volverse borroso, ve como la imágenes de su alrededor empiezan a alejarse. Se coge la cabeza confundido y cierra los ojos. Todo vuelve a dar vueltas. Al abrirlos ve que esta de nuevo en esa oscuridad. Se esta allí por unos minutos hasta que escucha que lo llaman a lo lejos, la voz empieza a escucharse más y más cerca. De pronto pierde la razón por unos momentos, cuando la recupera, siente que alguien lo esta moviendo y llamando, abre sus ojos lentamente y ve que esta en el bosque cerca a la casa Uchiha, justo donde había tenido la pelea con Ryuto…!Ryuto¡.

**-Ryuto…no pasarás, primero muerto- **Se sienta de golpe el niño-

**-Tranquilo Sakashi soy yo-** dice una voz a su lado

El uchiha mira hacia la vos y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, pero no de tristeza, no, estas son lagrimas de emoción y alegría. Se tira hacia la persona que esta a su lado y la abraza, esta también le corresponde el abrazo.

**-Mamá...snif…snif…creí que no te volvería a ver-**se separa de ella**- te extrañe mucho**

**-Yo también mi amor…-** disfruta cada segundo con su hijo, creía que no lo volvería a ver, y ahora estaba tan feliz.

**-Espera un momento y el ninja ¿donde esta?- **se para y nota que sus heridas están curadas.

**-Ya me encargue de él cariño…mejor vámonos busquemos a tu padre-**El niño se acuerda de golpe del peliplata que esta en la casa.

**-Es verdad…PAPÁ… mamá sálvalo, por favor sálvalo-**El chico corre hacia la casa.

**-¿Que? ¿Tu padre está acá?- **dirigiéndose también a la casa.

**-No…no es él…es mi acompañante…esta muy herido…sálvalo ven **_"¿papá? ¿Porque le dije así?"- _piensa un poco confundido .

El chico entra a la casa y se dirige al hombre, estando allí lo ve peor que nunca, esta sudando y delirando entre sueños. La mujer entra a la casa y va donde esta el niño, cuando llega siente que su corazón empieza a palpitar aceleradamente, frena en seguida y abre totalmente sus ojos sorprendida.

**-No puede ser…tú no…no...¿Ka…Ka…Kakashi?- **

* * *

**¡Holaaaaaaaa!**

**Ojala les haya gustado el capi, por favor pido reviews, en el api anteriro hubieron muy pocos, y espero que en este aumenten...de veras.**


	6. La verdad duele

**!Holaaaaaaaa¡**

**Bueno hice lo posible por poner este capi lo más pronto posible, pero como entro a estudiar creo que me demorare un poco más en los siguientes capis. Espero que sigan leyendo mi historia, porque creo que se han cansado de ellaT-T, me dejaron pocos reviews el capi anterior T-T**

**Antes de empezar, como en todos los capis anteriores, advierto que en este fic, Kakashi tendra una actitud un poco OCc, es decir, que será un poco más romantico, y aquellos que no les guste un Kakashi romántico, con todo el dolor de mi corazón les pido que no lean mi fic T-T para evitar disgustos.**

**No siendo más que empiece la historia . **

* * *

**6. capitulo**

**La verdad duele**

**-No puede ser...tú no...No...¿Ka...ka...kakashi?-**

**-¿Lo conoces?-**interroga su hijo**- ¿mamá lo conoces?-**

La joven sale de su shock al escuchar la pregunta de su hijo, ¿Qué le iba a decir?, él no estaba listo para saber lo que había pasado entre ellos.

**-Solo es un viejo amigo-** responde secamente notando el rumbo que tomaría la conversación si no hacia algo-

**-Entonces por favor madre...-**ruega el chico**- te pido que lo salves, no dejes que muera-**

La mujer al escuchar las suplicas del niño se acerca lentamente al copy-ninja inconsciente, cuando esta a su lado se arrodilla para quedar a su nivel; el hombre está delirando, entre algunas de las incoherencias que dejaba escapar, una en especial salió de aquellos labios, la cual paso desapercibida por el chico, pero la joven la escucho perfectamente.

**-No...No...No te vayas-** Kakashi negaba con su cabeza**- No te vayas...quédate por favor saku...-**

La kunoichi queda helada con esas palabras, siente como su alma se rompe en pedazos. Ahora sabía que a él aún le dolía su partida.

**-**_"Aún te duele"__**- **_Piensa tristemente la joven mientras acaricia su mejilla-

**-Mamá has algo pronto-** Suplica de nuevo el niño-

La madre del chico quita la parte superior de las vestiduras del shinobi, examina las tres grandes heridas que tiene en su cuerpo, una en cada brazo y la más profunda en su pecho. Después de varios minutos de revisión, la mujer pone sus manos en la herida del pecho, allí acumula una gran cantidad de chakra y comienza su trabajo.

**-Sus heridas tienen veneno...-**Se veía preocupada**-Esto será muy complicado-**

Sakashi frunce el seño, de nuevo venía a su mente esos recuerdos de aquella pelea, eso no estuviera pasando si el no hubiera intentado protegerlo. El chico baja su mirada.

**-Lo único que te pide es que lo salves- **responde el Uchiha por lo bajo-

Después de esas palabras, la joven medico sigue curando al hombre. Pasan horas y horas. En algunos momentos siente su fuerza desfallecer, pero su voluntad la hace seguir adelante. Pasan toda la tarde así, hasta que por fin terminan, la mujer cae agotada a un lado de Kakashi, el chico que todo el tiempo estuvo acompañando a su madre, se sienta pesadamente y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio.

**-Todo esta bien ahora-** Dice la joven mientras se levanta-

**-Gracias mamá-** el chico se acerca al hombre- **prometí que protegería a mis seres queridos y... lo cumplí Kakashi, estarás orgulloso de mi-**

Su madre empezó a caminar en dirección a otra de las habitaciones, antes de seguir, alcanza a escuchar las palabras de su hijo, voltea para observar al chico, quien esta al lado de Kakashi.

**-Sakashi ven-**

**- **Ordena al niño, este hace lo que su madre le ordena.

Los dos caminan hasta otra habitación, allí se sientan uno al lado del otro.

**-Sakashi...¿porque le dijiste hoy papá a kakashi?-** Comienza la conversación la mujer. Estaba muy confundida, no queria malinterpretar las cosas-

**-No quiero hablar de eso ahora mamá-** Responde el chico desviando la mirada-

**-Sakashi lo haremos quieras o no...-** Su voz suena demandante-** ahora dime ¿Por qué lo llamaste papá?-**

El niño se queda un rato en silencio con su mirada perdida en el vacío. Despues de algunos minutos voltea a mirar a su madre.

**-Mamá no quiero hablar de eso...-**Responde de nuevo negativamente el chico.

**-MALDITASEA SAKASHI... DIME- **grita la joven en un momento de exasperación.

**-NO MAMÁ DIME TÚ...- **Explota de rabia ante la mirada incrédula de su madre**- DIME TÚ QUE SE SIENTE ESTAR AL LADO DE UN HOMBRE AL QUE NO AMAS... DIME TÚ LO QUE SE SIENTE SUFRIR TODOS LOS DÍAS POR UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE... DIME TÚ COMO QUIERES QUE YO QUIERA A UN HOMBRE QUE NUNCA ME TRATO COMO HIJO... DIME TÚ COMO QUIERES QUE YO LO TRATE COMO PADRE...Y PEOR AÚN...DIME TÚ COMO SE SIENTE SER TAN INCREDULA AL VER TAL SUFRIMIENTO EN TU ALMA Y NO HACER NADA-**

Su corazón se comprimía con cada palabra que salía de la boca de su hijo, pero, él tenía razón, todo lo que decía era cierto, todo esas palabras, aunque la hirieran en lo mas profundo de su alma, era la verdad, una que siempre estuvo ignorando, o...tratando de ignorar.

**-Hijo... ¿como...?-**pregunta débilmente

**-No mamá...no importa como lo supe...lo importante es que lo se y que tú también lo sepas...-** responde secamente el niño

**-Pero...-**

**-Nada de peros mamá...veo tu sufrimiento, veo que te levantas con la tristeza de que vas a enfrentar otro día con falsas sonrisas, con falsas caricias, y con falso corazón...-**El Uchiha frunce el seño**- y aunque no sepa quien es el hombre por el que sufres, desde este momento lo declaro mi peor enemigo...no porque te separe a ti de mi "padre"...sino porque te hizo sufrir y eso nunca lo perdonaré-**

Se levanta y comienza a caminar dejando a su madre muy pensativa sentada en el suelo.

**-Te pareces tanto a mi...por desgracia-** comento por lo bajo la madre antes de levantarse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En otra habitación, se encontraba cierto peliplata despertando de su sueño. Abrió sus ojos, e intento sentarse, pero el dolor en su pecho no lo dejo, miro hacia el lugar proveniente del dolor y allí vio que estaba vendado.

**-Aaaaa... ¿que paso?... ¿estoy muerto?- **se sienta lenta y pesadamente-**¿Dónde estoy?...lo último que recuerdo es el ninja, un intenso dolor en mi pecho y...a...!SAKASHI!-**

El hombre se para de golpe ignorando el dolor y la molestia de sus heridas. Sale de la habitación buscando al niño. De pronto lo ve agachado en un rincón de la casa, tenía sus piernas abrazadas con sus manos y la cabeza escondida entre estas. Hatake se acerca silenciosamente al chico.

**-¿Sakashi?- **pregunta Kakashi

El uchiha alza la mirada al escuchar esa voz, gira su cabeza para ver al poseedor del sharingan y allí lo ve, con expresión de curiosidad y preocupación en su rostro. Verlo allí le daba mucha emoción, creyó que moriría y ahora estaba parado en frente de él.

**-¡KAKASHI!-**Grita el niño feliz mientras se tira a abrazarlo.

El hombre no hizo nada para detener esa acción, aunque lo había tomado por sorpresa, y sus heridas pedían que se separasen, él no quería hacerlo, se sentía muy bien estar así con el niño.

**-Creí que morirías-** Retiene unas lagrimas que amenazan salir de sus ojos**- creí que no te volvería a ver...-**

**-No digas eso Sakashi... yo prometí que te protegería y eso haré-** anima el hombre brindándole una tierna sonrisa (n/a: O eso se ve en el ojo arqueado)

**-Me gusta saber que hay personas sinceras en mi vida-** dice el niño por lo bajo-

**-¿Qué dijiste?-**

**-Nada...nada importante-**Separándose de él-

Ambos se quedan en la misma posición sin decir nada. De pronto se escucha unos pasos venir en dirección de ellos. El peliplata pone a Sakashi tras él y se pone alerta.

**-Sakashi amor...ven necesito hablar conti...-** La joven frena en seco su paso y no termina la frase al ver el hombre allí parado-

Por otro lado Kakashi no puede creer lo que esta viendo allí. ¿Cuanto espero este momento?, seis años aproximadamente y ahora lo estaba viviendo.

**-Ka...ka...kakashi...-**Dice en un hilo de voz**-**

**-¿Sa...sa...sakura?...-** pregunta atónito el hombre

La mujer le sonríe y siente como sus mejillas empiezan a mojarse, debido a unas cuantas lagrimas que salen de sus hermosos ojos.

**-¡KAKASHI!- **Se aferra a él y esconde su cara en el pecho de este- **en verdad eres tu Kakashi-**

Verdaderamente estaba impactado. Verla a ella así como así, abrazada a él, todo lo que siempre soñó se hacia ahora realidad, pero había algo que no lo dejaba disfrutar su presencia, que lo levaba a sentirse incomodo con ella. De un momento a otro llego como un rayo la respuesta...Sasuke...ese era el problema. A parto a la chica de su cuerpo y la miro fijamente.

**-Ahora lo entiendo todo...-** Piensa en voz alta. Sakura está confundida**-Ahora lo comprendo todo...-**

**-¿Eh?... ¿comprender que?-** Pregunta el niño esperando una respuesta pronta de su madre-

**-Amor déjanos solos un momento...Kakashi y yo tenemos que hablar algo personal...-** Pide su madre. Sakashi no se ve muy a gusto con la petición-

**-Pero...pero...-**Trata de poner excusa-

**-Pero nada...hazme caso-**Reprocha con autoridad-

**-Esta bien madre-** Responde con desgano el chico.

El Uchiha hace lo ordenado y entra a una habitación cercana. Cuando ambos se han cerciorado de que el menor no puede verlos ni escucharlos empiezan su conversación.

**-Veo que tienes un hijo muy obediente...debes estar orgullosa-** Habla el peliplata con frialdad-

**-No pienso hablar de eso ahora...-** Se excusa la joven, ante el tema de la conversación**- Solo quiero que me digas, porque dijiste que ya entendías todo-**

**-Dame una razón por la que tenga que darte explicaciones-**

**-Por favor Kakashi, esto es un tema delicado, no pongas esa actitud...creí que la habías dejado-**

**-Pues veo que no me conoces mucho Sakura-** Responde secamente-

**-Te lo ruego Kakashi...-**Suplica la pelirrosa- ¿**Que quisiste decir con lo que entendías todo?-**

**-¿En serio quieres saber?...-**

**-...-**

**-Cuando acepte cuidar a sakashi...-**Explica el hombre, mientras la joven, lo escucha atenta-** Tsunade-sama se negó a decirme el nombre de sus padres. En ese momento no comprendí el porque de la confidencialidad de la misión. Se me hizo muy extraño tener que ir a una misión, sin saber a quien debía encontrar, y cumplirla guiado solo por un niño de 6 años. Pero ahora todo está más que claro-**

**-¿Que quieres decir?-**

**-La Gondaime, hizo todo de esta manera por el bienestar de la misión...para que la cumpliera sin ninguna presión. Sabia que cuando llegara acá y descubriera todo ya no había tiempo de retroceder...-** Sigue explicando el copy-ninja a la confundida joven**- Porque sabia que si yo me enteraba de quienes eran los padres del chico...mi razón y mi tranquilidad se opacarían dejando paso libre a la desesperación y la estupidez...-**

Ya iba entendiendo lo que el peliplata quería decirle con esas palabras. Su corazón se iba encogiendo más y más, con cada frase.

**-Mi valor del juicio desaparecería, y dejaría a flote mis sentimientos como estúpidamente lo estoy haciendo ahora-**Concluye frunciendo el seño y desviando la mirada-

**-Kakashi yo...lo siento...yo no quise jugar contigo...yo no pensé que...-**La joven es interrumpida por el shinobi-

**-Eso es todo...ahora me doy cuenta que soy un idiota...-**Dice amargamente Hatakemirándola**- ...llevo 6 años preguntándome lo mismo, día tras día, noche tras noche, torturándome con la misma pregunta...¿por que te fuiste?. No comprendía porque lo habías echo. Pero ahora...lo sé...me lo respondiste tan absurdamente que hasta delante de Naruto yo quedaría como un idiota. No pensaste ¿eso es todo?...No pensaste que al dejarme se me acabaría todo. No pensaste que jugar conmigo de tal modo me lastimaría hasta el punto de nunca olvidar lo que hiciste. Es algo tan simple y tan complicado de entender a la vez...no pensaste-**

Sabía que él tenía razón. Sabía que tenía todo el derecho de sentirse traicionado y humillado. Kakashi había cambiado por ella y cual fue su paga; irse con Sasuke y dejarlo de nuevo en soledad.

**-Kakashi...perdóname- **Dice casi en susurro. El hombre desvía la mirada al instante-

**-Aunque quisiera con toda mi alma...no puedo odiarte, ni despreciarte...-**La mira a los ojos**- Pero tampoco perdonarte. ¿Sabes? ahora ya se porque en el camino ninja, los sentimientos sobran-**

Las palabras del hombre atravesaban el corazón de Sakura, como dolorosamente lo haría un puñal. Se sentía horrible, la indiferencia del hombre le destrozaba el alma poco a poco.

**-¿Por qué eres tan duro conmigo?** Pone una mano en la mejilla del peliplata**- No creí que volvieras a ser tan frío-**

**-Y yo nunca creí que fueras capaz de traicionarme...pero...-** Se separa de su caricia, y le da la espalda a la joven**- ...La gente cambia ¿no lo crees?**

Sakura baja su mirada. No quería que él la viera llorando, pero, su dolor era más grande que su voluntad y forzosamente dejó escapar unas cuantas 

lágrimas. Kakashi había notado esto, sin embargo, no se atrevía a acercarse. Había algo en el que le impedía confesarle que aún la amaba; y ese algo era Sakashi. Sentiría que lo estaría traicionando a él, ya que el niño necesitaba una familia, necesitaba ser feliz, necesitaba una madre y un padre. También sakura necesitaba ser feliz, y ya había comprobado que a su lado no lo sería.

**-Kakashi... me merezco tu odio y tú desprecio- **Habla la joven, sacando al peli plata de sus pensamientos**-**

**-Ya te dije que no puedo odiarte...pero tampoco perdonarte-**

**-YA ME CANSE DE TU INDIFERENCIA...-**se exalta**-...DIME PORQUE NO TE FUISTE CON ANKO...TENÍAS EL CAMINO LIBRE, YA ME HABÍA IDO...TE HUBIERAS EVITADO TANTO DOLOR-**

-**No lo hice por una simpe razón...**- la mujer lo mira, esperando una respuesta**- Nunca la amé, no la amo, y jamás la amaré-**

La pelirrosa siente impotencia al no poder hacer nada para que el copy-ninja la perdone, siente rencor consigo misma, se siente sucia. No aguanta más su dolor y se tira a los brazos del hombre, este solo atina a mirarla con un poco de tristeza. La mujer se agarra más al shinobi, tratando de que este le corresponda, pero nada sucede. Prontamente se rinde y esconde su rostro en el pecho del peliplata.

De un momento a otro, Kakashi siente una presencia cercana. Se escucha una explosión, y la pared de la casa cae destrozada, dejando a vista una silueta negra. Aquella sombra saca otro kunai y lo lanza en contra de estos.

**-¡AGACHATE!-** Grita mientras cae con la joven al suelo-

Justo cuando ambos caen al piso, otro kunai explosivo pasa por encima de estos, chocando con la pared interior de la casa, derrumbándola de una sola explosión.

**-¿Quien te crees para venir a atacarnos así como así?-** Habla la pelirrosa levantándose-

**-Apenas llevas dos días sin mi hermanito y... ¿ya lo engañas con kakashi-san?-** Dice la sombra mientras se acerca. Al hacerlo, Sakura y Kakashi reconocen de inmediato aquella figura demoniaca.

**-¿Que quieres Itachi?-** pregunta el peliplata con vos autoritaria-

**-Nada malo kakashi-san...-** Responde con su usual tono sin sentimientos**- Solo creí que les interesaría saber el paradero de mi "hermanito"-**

Ambos se sorprenden ante las palabras del pelinegro. En ese momento, una de las puertas cercanas se abre, dejando ver a un asustado niño.

**-Mamá...esa voz...esa voz-** Dice el niño aterrorizado. Se acordaba de aquella voz, era la que había escuchado cuando estaba entrenando en el bosque con su "padre"-

**-Sakashi entra a la habitación-** Ordena su madre –

**-Pero...pero...mamá-**

**-Nada de peros entra ¡AHORA!-** Vuelve a exigir su madre enfadada-

**-Hai-** responde haciendo caso a lo ordenado-

**-Porque le ocultan la verdad-** Habla de nuevo Itachi. Llamando la atención de ambos**- Tiene que enterarse algún día-**

**-Déjate de estupideces...mejor dinos donde esta sasuke... ¿que le has hecho?-** Pregunta exasperada la joven

**-Nada hasta ahora...-**Responde el Uchiha mayor, ante la mirada asesina del peliplata y la pelirrosa**- y si quieren que siga así...tendrán que seguir mis instrucciones.**

Todo el ambiente se torna tenso ante las palabras del pelinegro.

**-Vuelvan a Konoha...no digan nada de esto que les estoy diciendo. Les daré un mes, escuchen bien, un mes para que entrenen. Al cabo de ese tiempo vendrán a este lugar de nuevo, y lo demás lo veremos cuando regresen- **Explica Itachi. Kakashi y Sakura escuchan atentos sin decir nada, sabían que por ahora no podían hacer nada-** Algo más...solo tendrán una condición para cuando regresen...-**

**-¿Que quieres?-**pregunta desconfiado el copy-ninja. Ese sujeto era muy peligroso.

**-Tranquilo Kakashi-san...no es nada malo-**responde mirándolo**-Solo quiero...que cuando regresen, lo hagan con el niño-**

**-EL NO ESTÁ METIDO EN ESTO-**grita la joven ante la condición-

**-Te equivocas sakura-chan...el tiene que conocer a su familia-**

**-Maldito-** Responder por lo bajo la mujer-

**-¿Porque haces esto?...-**pregunta el peliplata**- Tu nunca has sido un hombre que ande con rodeos... ¿porque solo no nos matas y listo?-**

**-Eso sería muy aburrido Kakashi-san...Además quiero probar mi fuerza y mi maldad, de nuevo-**

**-¿Que quieres decir?-**La pelirrosa se ve a punto de la desesperación-

**-Es muy fácil...quiero probar mi fuerza, peleando con el otro portador del magenkyo sharingan –**Mira a Kakashi**- y mi nivel de maldad... averiguando si soy capaz de matar a mi sobrino-**

**-Ya mataste a toda tu familia... ¿que te hace pensar que con Sakashi es diferente?-** responde el peliplata-

**-Que Sakashi es hijo de mi "hermanito"-**

Ambos se quedan callados con la mirada fija en Itachi.

**-Nos vemos en un mes Kakashi-san, Sakura-chan...y recuerden...total silencio-**Al decir esto el hombre desaparece.

El ambiente siguió tenso por algunos minutos. Ninguno de los dos presentes decía nada, solo se miraban. Se notaba la perturbación en el rostro de la chica. Kakashi le dio la espalda a Sakura mirando el hoyo en la pared.

**-Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es obedecer-** Empieza a hablar el hombre-**Tenemos que conservar la calma-**

**-Lo se Kakashi pero...-** Responde la joven mirándolo con tristeza y preocupación**-¿Por qué Sakashi?... ¿Por que mi hijo?-**

**-Porque no es solo tu hijo...-** Suspira pesadamente**- También es hijo de él-**

El copy-ninja se dirige a la habitación donde se encuentra el niño. Estando allí abre la puerta y lo ve allí parado con su cabeza baja.

**-¿Quién era él?... ¿porque dijo todo eso?-**Pregunta el niño secamente-

**-Primero que todo Sakashi...tienes que enten...-**

**-PORFAVOR DIGANME LA VERDAD UNA VEZ EN SUS VIDAS ¿QUIÉN ERA ÉL?-** interrumpe el Uchiha exasperado-

Kakashi solo suspira resignado, ante la reacción del chico, se agacha para quedar a su altura y pone una mano en su hombro mirándolo.

**-Su nombre es Itachi... **–Comienza a explicar el hombre**- Cuando era joven, asesino a sangre fría todo su clan, sin importarle sus padres, sus amigos ni su familia. Todo lo hizo para probar su fuerza, sin embargo, solo dejo un sobreviviente...-**

**-¿Un sobreviviente?-**Repite aterrorizado con el relato. Saber que estuvo al frente de un asesino de ese nivel lo horrorizaba.

**-Dejo vivir a su hermano menor...solo para que este lo odiara y quisiera vengarse de él, en el futuro-**

**-y... ¿como se llama el sobreviviente de aquella masacre?-**

**-Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha-** Concluye mirándolo fijamente

No sabía que hacer, estaba más asombrado que nunca, tenia miedo...si, eso era lo que sentía en ese momento, miedo, terror y...dolor. Miedo al saber que estuvo a metros de aquel sujeto tan despiadado. Terror a recordar como le 

hablo a su "padre" y a él. Y dolor al enterarse, que aunque quisiera que fuera mentira, él era parte de su familia.

* * *

**!Holaaaaaaaaaa¡**

**Espero que les haya gustado, porque personalmente este es uno de mis capitulos preferidos, por todas las verdades que se dicen los unos a lo sotros xD.**

**Para motivar a las personas para que sigan leyendo mi fic, dare un spoiler:**

-¿Por qué?... ¿porque?...dime madre ¿Por qué?-Se separa de ella y limpia sus lagrimas- ¿Creíste que no tenía derecho a saberlo?...o quizás ¿creíste que no lo entendería?, o peor aún, ¿me engañarías toda mi maldita existencia?-

...

-¿Sabes?...todas la heridas sanan, menos las de aquí- El hombre se agarra el pecho, en el lugar del corazón. Luego comienza a caminar.

**Bueno eso es lo único que puedo adelantar hasta el momento xD. Espero mucho reviews...de veras.**


	7. Dolorosos recuerdos de un pasado de feli

****

!Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡

**T-T Al fin, despúes de medio siglo de esperar la conti aqui la traigo, doi mil disculpas a los lectores pr la demora pero es que ya entre a estudiar y me queda muy poco tiempo para escribir el capitulo y además tenia paro de inspiración.**

**Bueno como siempre aviso que en este fic Kakashi tendra una actitus un poco oCc, es decir que estara un poco más romantico de lo que es ( el no es nada romantico) y dejara ver un poco más sus sentimientos, así que los que no les gusta un Kakashi con estas caracteristicas con mucho dolor en mi alma le pido que no lea mi fic, para evitar futuros disgustos. ( siempre es dificil decir esto T-T)**

**No siendo más , que siga el capi...de veras.**

* * *

**7. Capitulo **

"**Dolorosos recuerdos de un pasado de felicidad"**

**-Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha-** Concluye mirándolo fijamente

No sabía que hacer, estaba más asombrado que nunca, tenia miedo...si, eso era lo que sentía en ese momento, miedo, terror y...dolor. Miedo al saber que estuvo a metros de aquel sujeto tan despiadado. Terror a recordar como le hablo a su "padre" y a él. Y dolor al enterarse, que aunque quisiera que fuera mentira, él era parte de su familia.

**-No...No...-** Negaba con su cabeza. Tenía pánico en su mirada-**Eso... no es verdad...no es verdad...NO ES VERDAD-**

El niño quita la mano, del peliplata que estaba en su hombro y sale corriendo en búsqueda de su madre. De pronto la encuentra parada en la habitación continua, mirándolo fijamente. Su rostro reflejaba dolor.

**-Mamá...Mamá...dime que no es verdad...-**Sakashi se acerca a su madre**-Dímelo...DIMELO-**

La joven mujer, solo atina a abrazarlo. El niño hace lo mismo y esconde su cara en el pecho de la madre. Lagrimas empiezan a mojar las vestidura de la pelirrosa.

**-¿Por qué?... ¿porque?...dime madre ¿Por qué?-**Se separa de ella y limpia sus lagrimas**- ¿Creíste que no tenía derecho a saberlo?...o quizás ¿creíste que no lo entendería?, o peor aún, ¿me engañarías toda mi maldita existencia?-**

**-SAKASHI UCHIHA...NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLARME DE ESA MANERA-**Reprocha enfadada la mujer, ante el tono de voz de su hijo**-**

**-Y TÚ SI TIENES DERECHO A ENGAÑARME...A MENTIRME TODA MI VIDA Y A JUGAR A LA FAMILIA FELIZ COMO SI NADA ESTUVIERA PASANDO-**

Sakura no aguanta más y propina una fuerte cachetada al menor, la cual hace que el chico se calle de golpe.

**-Sakashi yo...lo siento...no fue mi intención...-** se disculpa la madre al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Se acerca al Uchiha, pero este se aleja de ella-

**-Me pegaste...nunca me habías pegado, nunca me habías golpeado-** El peliplata se ve en shock-** Madre tu... me has pegado...como lo hace mi "padre"-**

**-Lo siento amor...lo siento tanto-** Rompe en llanto abrazando su hijo. Este solo la mira incrédulo ante la situación-

En ese momento Kakashi entra y ve la escena. Se queda parado en el marco de la puerta, mirándolos tristemente.

**-Madre...lo siento...no debí gritarte-** Se disculpa el niño ya mas calmado-

**-No amor, yo soy la que debe disculparse, perdóname-**Corrige secando sus lagrimas-

El Menor se vuelve a separar de su madre, pero esta vez mira al hombre que esta parado en el marco de la puerta. Se acerca a él y baja su cabeza.

**-Y... ¿ahora que haremos?-**Pregunta rompiendo el silencio el Uchiha.

Hatake lo mira, se agacha hasta llegar a su altura y pone de nuevo una mano en su hombro.

**-Por el momento, haremos lo que pide-** Se para, y da la espalda a los otros dos presentes-** Prepárense mañana a primera hora partiremos a Konoha-**

**-Kakashi, no podemos hacer eso, tu aún estas muy débil, tus heridas aún no han sanado-** Habla finalmente la joven-

**-¿Sabes?...todas la heridas sanan, menos las de aquí-** El hombre se agarra el pecho, en el lugar del corazón. Luego comienza a caminar.

La kunoichi baja la mirada. La estaba matando internamente, la indiferencia de aquel hombre.

Así pasan la noche en la casa Uchiha, y llega la mañana. Todos se habían despertado muy temprano, y ya estaban listos para partir. Se encontraban fuera de la casa planeando su viaje.

**-Según mis cálculos, llegaremos a Konoha mañana en la mañana-**Pone la mano en su barbilla**- acampando en la noche claro-** Dice el peliplata mayor, a sus acompañantes-

**-Hai-** Responden al unísono

**-Entonces, andando-** ordena-

El hombre empieza el viaje, seguido por el niño y la joven. Así pasan varias horas en total silencio. Todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, a excepción de cierta pelirrosa, quien había estado mirando disimuladamente al guerrero sharingan todo el camino, a pesar de todo, este ya había notado las miradas de la joven. Haruno no aguanta más la indiferencia que le brindaba de nuevo aquel hombre y aumenta la velocidad, para alcanzar a mayor.

**-Kakashi...Necesito hablar contigo-** Dice saltando de rama en rama-

**-Espera a la noche Sakura, ahora no es tiempo de estar platicando-** Responde fríamente alejándose de la chica. Esta queda atrás muy decepcionada -

La tarde pasa muy tranquilamente. Todo estaba saliendo como Kakashi lo había previsto. En algunas ocasiones los tres shinobis habían parado a descansar, o a tomar agua, tiempo en el que la oji jade, aprovechaba para intentar hablar con el peliplata en vano. Lentamente una oscura manta fue cubriendo el cielo, y aparecieron algunas estrellas. Al ver que la noche había llegado, los dos peliplata y la pelirrosa, pararon para armar su campamento. Luego de que las tres carpas y la fogata estuvieran listas, se acostaron a descansar de su largo día, necesitaban fuerzas para la mañana siguiente.

En medio de la noche, Sakura sale de su carpa, después de varias horas de insomnio. Al hacerlo ve al copy-ninja sentado junto a la fogata. La mujer camina hasta llegar donde está el hombre, allí se sienta junto a él. Kakashi quien había estado mirando el vacío todo el tiempo, voltea a mirarla.

**-Kakashi ¿ahora si hablaras conmigo?-** Pregunta decidida-

**-Ya lo estamos haciendo-**Responde secamente-

**-Kakashi te lo suplico deja de tratarme así-** Su frialdad la hería**-Has cambiado** **tanto-**

**-Eres tan cínica de venir a reprocharme que cambie.**-La mira con el seño fruncido-** Sabes perfectamente que una vez lo hice por ti. Pase de ser esa persona despreocupada, insensible y fría, a demostrar al menos un poco de mis sentimientos... ¿Por qué?...porque tu me lo pediste...por esa simple razón...¡recuérdalo!-**

La joven mira al hombre a los ojos por unos segundos, luego desvía la mirada, hacia la fogata. Su mente la lleva 7 años atrás.

**...Flash Back...**

Era un día nublado en la ciudad de Konoha. El frío y las amenazas constantes de llover eran los causantes de que la mayoría de habitantes de la ciudad se encontraran refugiados en el interior de sus hogares. En una de tantas casas, se hallaba cierta joven pelirrosa con su, ahora novio.

**-Kakashi, no sabes cuanto te quiero-** Dice la joven abrazando al peliplata por atrás. El hombre solo sigue leyendo su libro**-Kakashi ¿me estas escuchando?-** Hatake no responde, esta tan concentrado en su libro, que no escucha los llamados de la chica**-Kakashi maldita sea lo estas haciendo de nuevo...KAKASHI MIRAME-**

Su acompañante, que hasta ahora solo había estado pendiente de su libro, la mira de reojo, mientras cierra su preciado objeto.

**-Ya lo hice ¿contenta?-**Responde irónicamente-

**-KAKASHI, TENEMOS QUE HABLAR-**grita exasperada-

**-Ya lo estamos haciendo-** responde de nuevo irónicamente-

**-KAKASHI EN SERIO, ESCUCHAME-**

**-Lo hago-**Responde esta vez con una sonrisa-

La mujer se exaspera enfadada. Se aleja del hombre y se pone al frente de este.

**-KAKASHI, DEMONIOS...ESA ACTITUD QUE TIENES NO NOS LLEVARA A NINGUNA LADO-** Grita eufórica -** ¿QUE HARÍAS SI TE DIGO?...QUE HASTA AQUÍ LLEGAMOS...ESTO SE TERMINÓ-**

**-mmm...-**Pone la mano en su barbilla**- Creía que duraría más-**

**-ERES UN IDIOTA...-**Responde con mucha decepción**-NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVERME A BUSCAR-**

**-No te pongas así Sakura, no es para tanto-** Sonríe mirándola-

**-Si lo es...y no creo que esto funcione-** Susurra tristemente-

Al decir esto, la joven Haruno sale de la casa tras dar un portazo, dejando a un confundido Kakashi en la morada. La chica corre lejos de aquel lugar, hasta que llega a un parque. Allí se sienta en el verde césped, abraza sus rodillas con los brazos y esconde su rostro en estas, mientras desahoga su dolor. De un momento a otro, como si el cielo sintiera el mismo dolor, finas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre el cuerpo de aquella joven, esto no le importo en los más mínimo y siguió en la misma posición. La decepción que sentía en ese momento hacia que su vida se volviera un infierno, amaba demasiado a Kakashi, pero algunos detalles en su actitud eran un obstáculo para la total felicidad. Sintió una presencia muy conocida cerca a ella.

**-¿Qué quieres?, no te quedo claro, no quiero verte- **Dice en el mismo lugar y sin voltear a mirar a su acompañante-

**-Pero...Sakura, no te pongas así, en serio no es para tanto- **Responde agachándose y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la joven-

**-¡No me toques¡- **Rechaza su tacto y se para rápidamente. Quería salir corriendo en ese momento, que se la tragara la tierra y no seguir sufriendo por él- **Vete Hatake-**

**-Sakura...- **Juro no hacerla sufrir, y era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Como siempre dejando que aquella joven desperdiciara esas inocentes lagrimas por él. Ella no se merecía eso-** No quise que te molestaras-**

**-El caso no es que quieras, es que lo haces-** Frunce el seño y se abstiene a llorar-** Kakashi tu actitud, ¿crees que es muy fácil lidiar con ella?, ¿crees que es muy fácil vivir con alguien que nunca te dice "te quiero", "te amo" o algo que te de razones por la cual seguir luchando en este mundo de soledad y desprecio?-**

El hombre se queda callado. La kunoichi al ver que este no dice nada, empieza a caminar lentamente. Quería irse lo más rápido posible, pero sus piernas no funcionaban bien, su coordinación estaba casi nula. Kakashi mira como Sakura se va alejando lentamente de él, no deseaba quedar solo de nuevo, era lo que menos quería en este mundo. Estaba decidida a dejarlo allí en medio de la lluvia y terminar su relación antes de que ambos sufrieran más hasta que sintió una mano que la sujetaba fuerte de su brazo. Volteo a mirarlo, de nuevo esa mirada en su rostro, esa expresión de dolor que solo pocas veces había visto en el.

**-No te vayas, quédate por favor saku...- **Es interrumpido por una bofetada proveniente de la chica- **¿Por qué lo haces?, ¿Por qué finges querer irte, si en verdad no quieres hacerlo?-**

**-PORQUE ME CANSE- **Se zafa dificultosamente de su agarre-** Kakashi creí que lo nuestro seria algo maravilloso, un amor que rompería barreras, piensa por un a vez en tu vida, imagínate, tu mi sensei, un hombre mayor **

**que yo, y yo tu alumna, una relación como la nuestra una total locura...y la más hermosa, y ¿sabes porque aguante tantas humillaciones y tantas miradas ofensivas por parte de los demás?**-Todo queda en total silencio, solo se escuchaba las gotas de lluvia caer sobre el césped-** Lo aguante solo porque... tu eres mi más prohibida importancia Kakashi, pero cometí un grave error, nuestra relación no es maravillosa, ni hermosa, ni siquiera se como pude llegar a amar a un hombre que no demuestra ni el mínimo cariño hacia mi, no se como puedo llegar a amar tanto a un hombre que no confía en mi lo suficiente como para dejarme llegar hasta lo más profundo de su dolor y dejarme intentar sanarlo- **Mientras hablaba pensaba en sus palabras, y no encontraba respuesta a todo eso que ella mismo estaba dejando escapar desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Al terminar de hablar baja su mirada y deja salir unas cuantas lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos. Kakashi por su parte tiene la mirada perdida, estaba en shock, todo lo que le había dicho la joven hacia que viera bien lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, esa cruel realidad.

**-Puedo cambiar- **Habla de un momento a otro el shinobi, sorprendiendo a la joven**- Verás que lo nuestro puede ser maravilloso y hermoso, como te lo imaginaste-**

**-Ya no se si creerte Kakashi**- Responde desconfiada-** ¿Cómo se que en verdad lo harás?-**

**-Por esto...- Finaliza el hombre, mientras coge a la joven de la cintura, la atrae hacia si mismo y une sus labios con un apasionante y tierno beso-**

Después de unos minutos se ven obligados a separarse por falta de aire.

**-Kakashi yo...- **Las palabras no salían de su garganta, estaba tan feliz que no sabia que decir-

**Por ti haría lo que sea...AMOR- **Esto ultimo lo dice con tono de voz más alto, disfrutando cada letra-

La chica siente tanta emoción que vuelve a dejar salir unas cuantas lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad. Ahora sabía que todo seria diferente.

**...Final flash Back...**

Su mente se había ido de la realidad por unos minutos, recordaba perfectamente ese día y como él había cambiado solo por ella, y ahora lo había hecho de nuevo.

**-Lo recuerdo- **Responde mirándolo fijamente-

**-Entonces no debería de sorprenderte mi cambio de actitud-**Replica secamente-

**-Te suplico aunque no me lo merezca, que dejes de tratarme así-**La joven se ve muy triste**- Por favor...entiéndeme-**

**-¿Qué voy a entender?-** Todo lo que le había hecho y ahora venia a pedirle que la entendiera, eso era algo imposible, aunque intentara no podía – **¿Quieres que asimile como me dejaste para irte con sasuke así te amara con todo mi corazón? ¿Eso es lo que quieres que entienda? o Cómo fuiste capaz de dejarme tan solo una carta, ni siquiera ser honesta y decirme la verdad, o Cómo pudiste tener un hijo con él ¿eso es todo lo que quieres que yo entienda?-** Su tono de voz iba de tristeza a exasperación-

Se quedo muda, nunca creyó escuchar tantas verdades en su vida, y menos tantas que ignoraba. Lo mira fijamente con expresión fría, esa que ella inusualmente usaba, y trata de acariciarle la mejilla. Él voltea la cara y cierra sus ojos.

**-Una vez me dijiste que no querías que te tocara, ahora me toca a mi decirte lo mismo- **Esas palabras le pesaron en el alma, pero tenia que hacerlo-

**-¿Qué es lo que más te duele?- **Kakashi la mira confundido**- Si... responde ¿Qué es lo que más te duele?-**

**-¿Que me quieres decir?- **Su confusión ahora si era completa**-**

**-¿Que es lo que más te duele de todo?, ¿Qué me haya ido?, ¿Qué me haya metido con Sasuke?, o ¿Qué haya disfrutado las estancia con él más de lo que la disfrute contigo?-** Todo era mejor así, y lo sabia.

La miro entre sorprendido y dolido, pero de inmediato cambio su expresión a una seria. Frunció un poco el seño y la miro fijamente a los ojos como lo había hecho ella unos minutos atrás.

**-¿Quieres saber que es lo que realmente me duele?**- Ella afirma con su cabeza**- No es nada de lo que dijiste, lo que realmente detesto y me hace poner en duda tu dignidad, es el nombre de TU hijo, ¿Cómo pudiste Sakura?, ¿hubieras respetado al menos eso de mi parte no lo crees?, al menos...eso...-** Esto ultimo lo dice casi en susurro, mientras la chica abre los ojos totalmente recordando el porque del nombre-

* * *

**!Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, me inspire mucho, ya que tenia bloqueo de inspiración y cuando al fin volvio, me recompenso por todo lo que me habia hecho perder, espero muchos reviews, agradesco a todo los que me dejaron review en el capi anterior, gracias a ustedes sigo con mi fic...de veras.**


	8. Nada volverá a ser igual

**!Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡**

**Lo se, lo se, quieren matarme por actualizar tan tan tan, pero tan tarde. Pero como siempre tengo una excusa válida... el perro se comió mi fic xD. Mentiras, todo es culpa del colegio, tareas, examenes, trabajos, etc. Solo ahora que ya voy a salir a vacaciones es que tengo tiempo de escribir este capitulo, pero en serio, prometo que el próximo capi no se demorará tanto. Espero que disfruten este capitulo, me inspire escribiendolo. Pongan mucho cuidado que hay algunas palabritas que estan de doble sentido y serán de mucha ayuda para el fic...de veras.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Lean mis notas a lo último del fic.**

**

* * *

**

**Nada volverá a ser igual**

No quería mirarlo a los ojos, en ese momento no quería ni estar allí. ¿Cómo se había metido en esa situación?, tanto tiempo que quiso olvidar la razón del nombre de su hijo, y ahora volvían a sacar a flote esos viejos recuerdos, el karma la consumía. No dijo nada, solo frunció el ceño dando a entender que no quería hablar de eso.

**-Como lo supuse, no quieres enfrentar la realidad, como siempre huyes de tus miedos- **Dijo secamente mirándola con esa expresión frívola que ahora ya era costumbre en él**- la Sakura que yo conocí era realmente diferente a esta Sakura-**

Al decir esto se paró de donde se encontraba e inmediatamente entró en su carpa. La joven se quedó mirando por unos segundos el lugar donde había entrado el hombre.

**-"**_No soy la única que huye de sus miedos Kakashi"_**- **Pensó mientras se levantaba y entraba en su carpa al igual que el hombre unos minutos atrás-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, en otra carpa, un pequeño niño durmiendo mostraba una cara de incertidumbre excesiva, su expresión sobresaltaba mucha inquietud. Empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, mientras murmuraba muchas cosas, nada entendible. Tenía una pesadilla, y al notar su expresión...la más confusa de sus pesadillas. Al pasar unos minutos en este estado, despertó de golpe, sudaba a mares y su rostro estaba completamente pálido. Luego de estar en ese estado por algunos minutos, logró tranquilizarse.

-_"¿Qué fue eso?"- _Se preguntó mentalmente confundido- _"¿Acaso algún recuerdo?. Era como...si yo hubiera vivido ese momento, sin embargo... por más que intente, no puedo recordarlo, es como si lo tuviera escondido en algún rincón de mi mente, y ahora de un momento a otro aparece de la nada"-_

El chico salió de su carpa, quería pensar un poco, reflexionar sobre su vida, algo que no era muy común en él, ya que todo este tiempo trató de engañarse mentalmente para no reconocer la verdad macabra en que vivía. Se sentó al lado de la fogata donde unos minutos atrás había estado el copy-ninja y empezó a recordar lo que había "soñado".

**....................................................................................................................................FLASH BACK....................................................................................................................................**

En la ventana de una gran casa en medio del bosque se distinguía la figura de una joven mujer. La joven quien tenía un bebé peli plata cargado por allí de 1 años de edad, caminaba de un lugar a otro mientras arrullaba a la criatura. Sus hermosos ojos jades hacían juego con su fascinante cabello rosa, como solían ser las Sakuras en primavera. Su escultural figura ponía en duda la maternidad de ese bebé que tenía en brazos, sin embargo, la mirada que le brindaba, la ternura con la que le susurraba canciones de cuna, hacían que su parentesco quedara más que claro. En ese instante como si el pequeño presintiera algo, empezó a llorar descontroladamente, la chica ya estaba muy cansada, pero ignoró el cansancio y siguió paseando a su bebé. Cuando por fin pudo tranquilizar a la criatura que tenía en brazos, esta abrió sus pequeños ojos, dejando a la vista, la prueba contundente de la herencia de su madre. Unos hermosos ojos iguales a los de la joven.

**-Tus ojos son idénticos a los míos...pero también a los de tu padre bebé- **Dijo sonriéndole a su hijo, quién como si en verdad entendiera lo que su madre le decía, correspondió a su sonrisa. Siguió mirándolo cálidamente, como solo lo sabe hacer una madre y le beso la frente- **Serás muy fuerte pequeño Sakashi, y... ¿sabes porque?-**Añadió mirándolo. El pequeño la miró confundido, preguntando con su inocente mirada la respuesta- **Porque tu papá es muy fuerte, y tu abuelo también lo era...-**

La pelirrosa levantó su mirada y a posó en una fotografía que estaba encima de una mesita cercana. Centró su mirada específicamente en el chico pelinegro.

**-Pero... esa no es la única razón...-** El niño volvió a mirarla confundido, cualquiera que estuviera cerca, diría que aquel pequeño entendía perfectamente lo que su madre le decía**- Otra razón es...**-Subió un poco al bebé y le dijo algo al oído. En la cara del niño apareció una gran sonrisa**-Serás uno de los ninjas más fuertes mi pequeño-**

Una gran carcajada salió de su hijo, la chica lo miro sonriente y luego lo puso en su corral.

**-Lo siento amor, se que no te gusta estar allí, pero pronto llegará tu padre de traer la cena y si no tengo lo demás listo se enfadará- **Al decir esto empezó a hacer sus deberes. El bebé dejo de sonreír de un momento a otro, para pasar a fruncir un poco el ceño.

**.......................................................................................................................FINAL FLASH BACK.........................................................................................................................................**

Era muy pequeño cuando había pasado eso, y era lógico que no se acordara de lo que le había dicho su madre aquel día, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el solo recordar lo hacia sonreír, no sabía porque, pero algo lo hacia inmensamente feliz al recordar aquel día, ¿seria algo importante en su vida?. Eran pocos los recuerdos felices que tenía de su infancia, pero... esto era algo nuevo en él. Sin percatarse sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, estaba demasiado cansado después de tanto viaje, lo mejor era seguir descansando. Se paró pesadamente, no sin antes mirar por última vez la fogata, y entró a su carpa. Se acostó y prontamente se quedó profundamente dormido.

La noche pasó tranquilamente. Cuando Llegó la mañana Kakashi salió de su carpa para encontrarse a sus dos acompañantes preparados. Primero miró al chico quien llevaba la misma ropa que cuando lo había visto por primera vez, eso le hacia algo de gracia, ya que si su memoria no le fallaba, su primer encuentro no fue muy aceptable que digamos. Luego de estar hundido en estos pensamientos, observo con detenimiento a la pelirrosa, llevaba el mismo traje que usualmente utilizaba cuando apenas tenia 15 años, claro que esta vez ya su figura se torneaba más, su cabello era de nuevo largo. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde su partida, eso era seguro.

**-¿Listo?, cuanto antes lleguemos a la aldea será mejor, recuerden que no tenemos tiempo que perder si queremos recuperarlo-** Su comentario sonó rígido y autoritario, a la vez que ponía la cara más seria que pudo conocer Sakura en todos esos años –

**-¿Eeeeh?...si, si listos- **La actitud que tenía el hombre, la conversación de la noche anterior, y el recordar que regresaría a la aldea que una vez dejo atrás la ponían a pensar mucho en lo que había pasado. Su distracción se hacia notar-

**-Ok, entonces andando- **Ordenó el hombre. Había notado la actitud de la mujer, y aunque se repitiera mentalmente que ya no era problema suyo lo que le pasára a la joven, no podia evitar estar un poco preocupado por ella, quizás fue un poco duro la noche anterior. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de ignorar estos pensamientos. Saltó a una rama cercana y partio seguido por la joven y el chico. Todo el camino habia transcurrido en silencio, bueno eso ya era normal al estar los tres cerca, sin embargo, el niño ya se estaba sintiendo un poco incomodo, así que acelero su paso y llegó junto a peli plata quien le sonrió al verlo.

**-¡Hola!**- Saludo tranquilamente al chico con su tipico tono despreocupado-

**-Kakashi... solo quería preguntarte algo- **Fue al grano, no quería rodeos, solo quería una respuesta y lo hizo entender muy bien, aunque se sintió algo apenado, así que bajo un poco su mirada-

**-Claro dime, no seas tímido puedes confiar en mi- **Respondió viendo la reacción que había tenido el oji-jade-

-_¿Confiar en él?, ¿Qué es confiar en alguién?, ¿se puede confiar en alguna persona sin que te traicione o te mienta?-_Los únicos pensamientos que venian a el despúes de aquella frase, se habia olvidado que era confiar en las personas, que era creer en ellas, que era tener fé ciega en ellas-

**-Si Sakashi, si puedes confiar en mi- **Añadió el hombre adivinando los pensamientos del menor. Este por su parte abrió los ojos entre sorprendido y asustado, él era capaz de entender lo que sentía, si se podia confiar en él, si se podia, era seguro que sí.

**-Solo queria preguntarte...¿hace cuanto conoces a mi mamá?- **Esta vez lo miró a los ojos al preguntar. Por su parte, esta pregunta cayó como balde de agua fría a Hatake. ¿Porque todo le recordaba su pasado?. Si expresión pasó de ser distraída a una fría. El menor notó esto y se asusto un poco, quizas no debió haber preguntado-** Lo siento, no quise... **

**-No pasa nada...jejejeje tranquilo, solo recordé algunas cosas de mi pasado que se suponía ya estaban olvidadas**- No podía seguir así, pronto el niño se enteraria de todo si mantenía esa actitud cada que recordaba su pasado, pero... ¿como no dolerle esos recuerdos?. Sonrió falsamente**- pues, tu madre fue mi alumna, fui su sensei-**

**-Su...su...¿su sensei?- **No se lo esperaba, era algo que no creia, nunca habia mencionado nada de él, y...¿no se supone que un sensei, aquel que te enseña el camino shinobi siempre se recordaba?**- Nunca me dijo nada...**-

**-No soy muy famoso jejeje- **Bromeó disimulando el dolor que le causaron esas palabras**- Sin embargo, ella no fui la única alumna que tuve de tu familia- **El niño lo miró interesado. Recordar eso le daba mucha nostalgia, heridas del pasado volvian a aparecer, sin embargo, el niño tenía derecho a saber al menos algo de la verdad oculta en todos estos años-** Tu padre, el también fue mi alumno, uno de los mejores-**

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, sintió una punzada en su corazón. Cada día se iba dando cuenta de toda la ignorancia en la que vivia. No puedo disimular su asombro y tropezó con una rama, estuvo a punto de caer a tierra, si no hubiera sido por el mayor que lo sujeto antes que se estrellara contra la tierra. Sakura vio esto y paró justo al ladodel hombre, quien tenñia al niño en brazos.

**-Amor ¿Qué paso?-**Preguntó la joven, a su hijo, al ver lo sucedido-

**-Nada madre, solo vi la verdad oculta en el suelo y quise ver si podria alcanzarla- **Respondió con ironía y rabia el chico- **Pero gracias a tu sensei pude ver todo claramente-**

La mujer entendió en ese instante todo, miró a Kakashi seriamente y luego posó su mirada en el pequeño.

**-¿Te dijo algo más verdad?, te juro Sakashi que yo te iba a decir todo...-** EIba a seguir hablando cuando fue interrumpida por el menor-

**-Al igual que me ibas a decir lo de mi clan, o como me ibas a decir sobre ese hombre, el hermano de mi "padre"- **Replica con irá**-DÍMELO TODO DE UNA BUENA VEZ, DEJA DE ENGAÑARME, DEJA DE MENTIRME, DEJA DE TRATARME COMO SI YO NO VALIERA NADA-**

**-SAKASHI TIENES 6 AÑOS POR KAMI-SAMA, ENTIENDELO, A PENAS ERES UN NIÑO, NO PUEDES DESEAR SABERLO TODO, AUNQUE QUIERAS NO PUEDES, ES ALGO NATURAL, LA INOCENCIA FLUYE EN TI, NO ENTENDERIAS TODO LO QUE PASA EN ESTE MUNDO ¡COMPRENDELO!**-Se dejo vencer por la exasperación, dejó que su ira la venciera.

Kakashi quien aún tenia el niño en brazos, bajo a este último y lo miró fijamente, no sabia como reaccionaria antes estas palabras tan..."realista". Sakashi por su parte estaba en silencio total, miró a su madre y afirmó con su cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño.

**-Solo eso quería madre....que fueras lo suficientemente valiente para decirme porque me ocultabas tantas cosas en MI vida-**Dicho esto saltó a una rama cercana**- Andando falta poco-**

Al escuchar estas palabras de parte de su hijo, entendió que ya no podría ocultarle más cosas por mucho tiempo. Su pequeño tenía 6 años, era cierto, pero su ingenio era el de un hombre.

**-Debí sospecharlo- **Sonrió para si misma- **¿Qué estaría pensando?... ¿que seria un niño como los demás?**- Recordó a aquel chico pelinegro con aquella mirada penetrante. Después de un momento siguió a su hijo. El peliplata hizo lo mismo.

Siguieron su viaje en silencio. La tensión se hacia sentir en el ambiente. Habían pasado varias horas después del "incidente", cuando a lo lejos se divisaron unas grandes puertas, los signos dibujados significaban una sola cosa.

**-¡Llegamos!- **Dijo la pelirrosa cayendo al verde césped. Los dos peliplata hicieron lo mismo-**Esta igual que antes...-**

El niño se quedo mirando las puertas, tenia un brillo en sus ojos el cual reflejaba su felicidad.

-**¡AL FIN!- **No pudo disimular sus ansias, su alegría era indescriptible. Comenzó a correr hacia la aldea. De pronto recordó a los mayores, se giro para mirarlo**- Rápido, Kakashi...madre-**Siguió corriendo –

La mujer se acerco a la entrada de Konoha, pero se detuvo antes de entrar.

**-Esta...puerta...-**Susurro la joven mientras la observaba detenidamente-

**-Solo...-**Se escucho la voz de Kakashi quien pasaba por su lado**-No recuerdes tu partida...yo intentaré no imaginármela-**

No volteó ni un instante a mirarla, simplemente pasó de largo mientras hizo el comentario. No fue capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Sakura lo miró fríamente para luego seguir caminando, mientras entraba por aquellas puertas gigantescas.

_-"Aunque quiera...me es imposible borrar ese recuerdo"-_Pensó tristemente, mientras su mente viajaba de nuevo al pasado-

**....................................................................................................................................FLASH BACK....................................................................................................................................**

**-¿Estas segura que es lo que quieres?- **Preguntó seriamente tratando que su alumna entrara en razón. Se encontraba allí en las puertas de Konoha, viendo como su "hija" iba a cometer el peor error de su vida, sin que ella pudiera hacer algo.

**-Si, Tsunade-sama en serio, es lo que deseo...lo que siempre desee- **Respondió sin vacilar ni un segundo. Miró al chico pelinegro que la estaba esperando unos metros adelante, y luego miró de nuevo a la rubia.

Suspiró pesadamente al verse derrotada. Lo único que podía hacer era apoyarla, y después apoyar al perdedor de aquella decisión. Antes que su "hija" se marchara, la detuvo de un brazo. La pelirrosa ante esto volteo a mirar a su maestra y se encontró con una cálida sensación que inundó todo su cuerpo. Lo necesitaba demasiado en esos momentos, una expresión de apoyo por parte de la que después de la muerte de sus padres se convirtió en su "madre". Correspondió esta muestra de cariño, lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, la hokage se separo de ella y limpio las finas lagrimas con su mano.

**-No tienes porque hacerlo sufrir como lo harás, podemos hacer algo-**Hizo su último intento de convencimiento, aunque sabia que no tendría éxito, aquella chica tenía su mismo carácter-

**-No tsunade-sama...además en verdad quiero esto-**

**-No puedo hacer nada más, sin embargo, ¿Por qué no esperaste que regresara?, hubiera sido menos doloroso-** Su expresión cambio a una melancólica-

**-Si espero a que regrese, nunca estaré aquí hablando con usted-**Pensó por un momento en aquel peliplata que logró sacarle una sonrisa de nuevo después de caer en su soledad, y luego miró de nuevo al pelinegro**- Le suplico Tsunade-sama que no le diga nada, yo le deje una carta explicándole todo y no quisiera que intente buscarme-**

**-No te preocupes-** Suspiro pesadamente y miro al Uchiha muy seriamente**- Solo quiero que seas feliz, y recuerda, que pase lo que pase, siempre "serán" parte de esta aldea-**

**-Arigato Tsunade-sama y por favor perdóneme-**Dicho esto empezó a caminar hacia el joven pelinegro-

Se quedó parada allí, mirando como el dolor y la angustia se llevaba los recuerdos de aquella pelirrosa. No podía juzgarla, ¿Cómo hacerlo?, sin embargo, aunque Kakashi se caracterizara por ser alguien fuerte emocionalmente, sabia que esto sería demasiado para él, ella lo comprendía, ella lo había perdido todo alguna vez al igual que él y ahora se repetía la historia.

**-No tengo nada que perdonarte, pero él si-**

**.......................................................................................................................FINAL FLASH BACK.........................................................................................................................................**

**-Aunque te lo dije, nunca me haces caso- **Kakashi había estado observando la reacción de la joven ante su comentario. La kunoichi se había quedado pensativa, y él sabía porque-** Te advertí que no lo recordaras-**

La chica salió de su concentración y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

**-No tengo porque recibir órdenes tuyas-**

**-Lo mismo decías hace 6 años y a lo último me hacías caso-** Replico recordando el pasado-

La joven no pudo evitar sonreír melancólicamente. Era verdad, eso solía ocurrir cuando él le daba órdenes.

**-Sabes Kakashi-"sensei"- **Acentuó esta última palabra**-Todo es igual que antes-**

El hombre la miró y le sonrió falsamente. Luego volteo para seguir su camino.

**-Te equivocas...nada volverá a ser igual-** Añadió antes de irse-

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, en serio fue uno de los que más me inspire para que el tiempo qeudará bien porque recibi algunas quejas del capi anterior por el asunto de el tiempo en que narraba. Prometo responder sus reviews esta vez, es que no lo he hecho por el simple hecho de que no me queda tiempo. Por cierto hice un dibujo, Mi querido Sakashi Uchiha, no esta muy lindo y quizas el coloreado no esta de lujo pero lo hice en clase con colores pobres xD, dejare en mi perfil la pagina donde esta para que lo vean y me digan como quedo, espero que les guste.**


	9. Una luz de esperanza más allá del oscuro

**!Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡**

**Lo sé, lo sé. Comprendo que me quieran matar por demorarme tantoooooooooo, en actualizar, pero por favor bajen las antorchas T-T. Esta vez no tengo excusa nueva, como siempre las tareas son las culpables. Se suponía que tendría todas mis vacaciones para actualizar, pero a quien diablos se le ocurre dejarle a alguien el resumen de 15 libros con biografía de autor y objetivos, por Kami-sama, pues a mi querida y adorada profesora de español ^^U que linda es ¬¬. Bueno y solo ahroa que ya terminé esa "cortita" tarea, es que puedo actualizar, además ando un poco desubicada del planeta, y con muchos proyectos. **

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR: quisiera avisarles que tengo un fic llamado "Eterna navidad" es un fic especial de navidad, pero es importante que lo lean, ya que es un recuerdo navideño de cuando Kakashi y Sakura estuvieron juntos, es como un flash Back fuera de este fic, sin embargo, vamos a hablar de el en algunas partes, y para que no se enreden sería buena idea que lo leyeran ^^. **

**Sin más que decir aquí va el capi.**

**

* * *

**

**9. capitulo**

**¡Una luz de esperanza más allá del oscuro infierno!**

**-Te equivocas...ya nada volverá a ser igual- **Añadió antes de irse

La mujer se quedo parada con su mente en blanco, la gélida expresión del hombre pasó por su aturdida mente varias veces antes de que pudiera reaccionar, en vano, ¿Qué más podría hacer?, tampoco podía arrodillarse, aunque... eso era algo que merecía, ¿no había sido ella quien había destruido aquel bondadoso corazón?. Lo sabía, ella era la peor de las arpías, y desgraciadamente, él lo había descubierto. Volvió a mirar aquellas puertas varias veces; se debatía interiormente sin ninguna solución. Finalmente reunió todo el coraje posible y dio algunos pasos hacia adelante. Uno por uno los contó, 20 para ser exactos, 20 largos segundos de suplicio y amargura mezclados con emoción y melancolía.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Siguió caminando dejando a la mujer atrás, no podía darse el lujo de que la joven descubriera el desgarrador dolor que se reflejaba en su único ojo descubierto. Nunca antes había sentido tan agudo sufrimiento al decir alguna frase como lo había sentido al decir lo anterior, sin embargo, era algo que había salido de su alma, y quizás, eso era lo que más le destruía, saber, que aunque eso ya había pasado hace seis años, aun esa herida seguía allí, sangrando como cuando se la habían hecho, y dolorosamente, siempre lo haría. Dejando atrás todos estos pensamientos, siguió al entusiasmado niño que se dirigía hacia la torre de la hokage y recordaba mientras tanto lo ocurrido anteriormente entre el chico y su madre.

**..............................................................................................................................Flash Back....................................................................................................................**

**-¿Te dijo algo más verdad?, te juro Sakashi que yo te iba a decir todo...-** Iba a seguir hablando cuando fue interrumpida por el menor-

**-Al igual que me ibas a decir lo de mi clan, o como me ibas a decir sobre ese hombre, el hermano de mi "padre"- **Replica con irá**-DÍMELO TODO DE UNA BUENA VEZ, DEJA DE ENGAÑARME, DEJA DE MENTIRME, DEJA DE TRATARME COMO SI YO NO VALIERA NADA-**

**-SAKASHI TIENES 6 AÑOS POR KAMI-SAMA, ENTIENDELO, A PENAS ERES UN NIÑO, NO PUEDES DESEAR SABERLO TODO, AUNQUE QUIERAS NO PUEDES, ES ALGO NATURAL, LA INOCENCIA FLUYE EN TI, NO ENTENDERIAS TODO LO QUE PASA EN ESTE MUNDO ¡COMPRENDELO!**-Se dejo vencer por la exasperación, dejó que su ira la venciera.

Kakashi quien aún tenia el niño en brazos, bajó a este último y lo miró fijamente, no sabia como reaccionaria antes estas palabras tan..."realista". Sakashi por su parte estaba en silencio total, miró a su madre y afirmó con su cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño.

**-Solo eso quería madre....que fueras lo suficientemente valiente para decirme porque me ocultabas tantas cosas en MI vida-**Dicho esto saltó a una rama cercana**- Andando falta poco-**

**...............................................................................................................................Final Flash Back.............................................................................................................**

No sabía que le dolía más, eran tantas cosas en dos días que dudaba mucho que tuviera por mucho tiempo más las fuerzas para seguir con todo eso. Miró al niño nuevamente y suspiro. El se veía tan feliz, tan calmado, aún sabiendo lo que vendría encima, deseaba tanto pensar igual a aquel chico, pero así era la vida, todo iba y venía, y así debía seguir siendo. No supo a que horas llegó a la torre de la gondaime, sin embargo, no le dio mucha importancia y entró, sabía que la mujer estaba tras él, así que no tuvo la molestia de voltear a mirarla. Subió unos cuantos pisos y llegó a tan esperada oficina.

El niño lo miró como preguntándole si todo estaba bien, todo el camino el hombre había estado un poco ¿triste?, no entendía porque, ya habían llegado a la aldea, sanos y salvos, no comprendía el porque de aquella mirada que ahora cargaba el hombre. Este por su lado, al notar la preocupación del menor, mostró una de sus más hipócritas sonrisas; ahora agradecía el poseer mascara pues eso le quitaba un poco de su falsedad al no dejarla ver, se acercó al niño mientras sobaba su cabeza como lo hacia con sus alumnos años atrás.

**-No te preocupes Sakashi-** Dijo con aquel gesto falso aún en su rostro**- solo estoy cansado, eso es todo- **

**-Bueno si tú lo dices Kakashi, te creeré- **Respondió este con toda la inocencia del mundo, algo que hizo a Kakashi tener nauseas de sí mismo.

**-Y... ¿Que esperamos?, Sakashi hazme el honor-** dijo más que todo para el chico, que para la mujer que estaba a un lado con la mirada fija en la puerta de la oficina.

El niño ante esto, se paró frente a la puerta y tocó varias veces con sumo cuidado. Todo se quedo en silencio, uno eterno según la opinión del peliplata menor, hasta que escucho como una voz femenina daba orden de que entraran. El Uchiha sin más preámbulo entro decididamente, seguido por el peliplata y la mujer, pero antes de que esta entrara, el copy-ninja volteo a mirarla.

**-No entres aún-** Dijo el hombre más que todo como una orden. La mujer quedó un poco confundida**- Entregaremos primero el reporte y luego le diremos que estas aquí. Necesitamos que primero sepa todos los detalles, y sé que estando tu allí no se concentrará, podrá ser la Hokage, pero aún así es humana...como yo.**

Suspiró resignada, no quería entrar de nuevo a ese tema, así que prefirió hacerle caso al hombre sin objeción. Se quedó parada fuera de la oficina luego de que la puerta se cerrará enfrente suyo.

Así pasó media hora. La mujer ya estaba al borde de exasperación, quería saber que pasaba allí dentro, pero eso significaba entrar, y desobedecer las órdenes de Kakashi, y todo eso la llevaría a otra nueva pelea, y ya bastaba con todas las que tenía encima. Se quedó pensativa por unos minutos, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no sabia como reaccionar al ver a su "madre" de nuevo, ya habían pasado 6 años, y eso no era un tiempo corto, y tampoco había visto a aquel rubio; cuando lo extrañó. Justo cuando estaba recordando todos los momentos de alegría que pasó con el rubio, escuchó un grito dentro de la oficina.

**-¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO ME LO HAN DICHO ANTES?-**Se escucho desde la adentro de aquel cuarto**- SHIZUNE DEJALA PASAR-**

Ahora si estaba nerviosa. Pensándolo mejor, Kakashi no solo lo había hecho por Tsunade –sama, también había evitado que entrara antes por ella misma, para que se preparara. Una sonrisa enmarcó su rostro al pensar esto, al mismo tiempo en que la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a una rubia con una expresión de sorpresa y alegría inundando todo su rostro. La chica titubeó un poco antes de entrar, pero de nuevo reunió todo su valor y entró por aquella puerta.

**-¿Sa...Sa...Sakura?, ¿en verdad eres tú?- **preguntó incrédula la gondaime al ver a la pelirrosa entrar a la oficina y pararse a unos cuantos centímetros del escritorio donde ella se encontraba**- Dime que eres tu Sakura te lo suplico-**

**-Soy yo Tsunade-sama, soy Sakura- **Fue lo único que pudo atinar a decir, puesto que la emoción y el nudo que empezó a formarse en su garganta no la dejó expresar muy bien sus palabras.

La rubia no supo como reaccionar, todo pasó tan rápido, cuando despertó de su shock, ya se encontraba abrazando a la joven que estaba delante suyo. La pelirrosa correspondió el gesto de su "madre", ocultó su rostro en el pecho de la mayor, t empezó a sollozar.

**-Por favor Sakura... no llores. No quiero ver de nuevo esos ojos y menos ahora que nos volvemos a encontrar**- dijo la Hokage a la chica que estaba entre sus brazos-

**-Lo siento Tsunade-sama, pero no puedo evitarlo-** Respondió entre sollozos**- no sabe cuanto la extrañé-**

-**Yo igual mi niña, yo igual**- Respondió con su tono de voz más bajo-

Así pasaron algunos minutos hasta que ambas se calmaron un poco. Tsunade sabía cuanto necesitaba eso la pelirrosa, lo sabía desde que la joven había tomado esa decisión seis años atrás, sabía que con la única persona que contaba era con ella, ya que ni Naruto sabía las verdaderas razones de su partida, solo ella la comprendía. Miró de nuevo a la joven Haruno y luego miró al pequeño. El chico sintió como alguien lo observaba y recorrió el cuarto con su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de la rubia. El menor se sonrojo un poco al sentirse un poco intimidado por la mujer y bajo su cabeza. La gondaime al ver la reacción del chico no pudo evitar dejar escapar un risita por lo bajo.

**-Y...bueno, ahora ¿Qué harán?-** La gondaime llamó la atención de los presentes, todos se quedaron un poco pensativos**- Ahora que ya se todo... ¿que plan tienen?-**

**-¿Lo sabe?-** preguntó la joven quien al escuchar las palabras de la mujer sintió como su pecho se comprimía.**- ¿le contaste Kakashi?**

**-Si, Kakashi me lo dijo todo, y pienso que fue lo mejor que pudo hacer Sakura-** Respondió la rubia en lugar del hombre. Este solo la miró con una expresión fría reflejada en su ojo.

**-Eres un...-** No supo que decirle en ese momento. El pensar que Itachi podía darse cuenta de que la Hokage ya sabía todo y que había desobedecido sus órdenes la aterraba. Además ¿Quién era Kakashi para jugar con la vida del chico pelinegro como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento?**-Eres un...-**

**-Maldito traicionero que juega con los sentimientos y la vida de los demás-** El hombre terminó la frase que la chica había dejado a medias, dejando a los presentes con muy sorprendidos**-Ya me lo habías dicho una vez, y no te preocupes, Sasuke Uchiha volverá sano y salvo a esta aldea. Sabes que mi razón siempre estará por encima de cualquier cosa...**_"Hasta por encima de mis sentimientos"__**- **_Esto último lo pensó con mucho dolor-

Todos se quedaron callados. Sakura aún tenía su boca entreabierta. Se quedó en silencio por algunos minutos asimilando un poco lo dicho por el hombre, y luego volteó a mirar a la rubia.

La Hokage no dijo nada ante la reacción del peliplata, ella no era quien para andar opinando de cosas de las cuales no tenía ni la más mínima idea; así era, quizás conocía toda la historia entre aquel profesor y su alumna, pero de la misma forma no conocía nada. Eso podía ser tan fácil y tan difícil a la vez. Vio como su alumna la miró buscando una respuesta de parte suya, y...debía tenerla de todas formas, ella era que la daba las órdenes en ese momento.

**-Se que esto es algo duro para todos, sin embargo, hay que tomar cartas en el asunto; no podemos dejar que Itachi le haga algo a Sasuke, no queremos más dolor ¿no es así?- **nadie se atrevió a contestar, aún así, la rubia ya conocía la respuesta**- Bueno, lo mejor será que por ahora descansen, acaban de llegar de esa misión y supongo que están cansados. Ya mañana empezaran con todo lo necesario para que al cabo de este mes puedan aumentar su fuerza, recuerden que es de Itachi uchiha de quien hablamos**-Todos asintieron con sus cabezas bajas. Hasta Shizune quien no había tomado mayor papel en la conversación, dejó escapar un suspiro de preocupación**- Kakashi Sakashi seguirá a tu cuidado, y... Sakura también lo estará-**

**-Tsunade-sama yo puedo cuidarme sola, usted lo sabe- **A la pelirrosa no le agradó mucho la idea

**-¡No Sakura!, Kakashi se encargara de ti por estos días, no sabemos en que peligros puedes estar metida**- Respondió esta vez con un rango de autoridad en su voz-** Así que como lo hice con Uchiha Sakashi, tu Sakura Haruno, vivirás con Kakashi Hatake hasta nuevo aviso. No siendo más pueden retirarse, a excepción de ti Sakura-**

Todos los presentes, incluyendo a Shizune salieron de mala gana de la oficina, dejando a la gondaime junto a la joven Haruno solas, mirándose mutuamente.

**-¿Por qué lo hizo Tsunade-sama?, ¿acaso no entiende que Kakashi ya no soporta mi presencia?-** Rompió el silencio sepulcral que había en aquel lugar-

**-Tendrá que aprender a hacerlo**- Fue lo único que respondió antes las preguntas de su "hija"-** Sakura comprende es por tu bien-**

**-...- **No dijo nada. La miró con una expresión de vacio en sus ojos-

**-Algún día me entenderás-** Añadió dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación**- Además Sakura, esto será una buena oportunidad para que al menos puedan resolver un poco de su situación-**

**-Aquí ya no hay nada que "resolver"- **Dijo mirando los ojos de su maestra. La rubia dejó salir una sonrisa melancólica. Se paró de su escritorio, y abrió un cajón de este, de allí saco un pequeño anillo con finos trazos de escritura japonesa antigua a su alrededor y en la mitad se podía distinguir una palabra especifica**- ¿Kakasaku?-**

**-Lo que esta escrito alrededor del anillo es una escritura antigua que utilizaban los de la aldea de la arena; significa: "Para la Sakura que florece mi camino"-** Explico la mujer**-y la palabra en la mitad, no es algo que tenga significado para nosotros, solo tú y él pueden saber la verdad sobre su significado-**

La joven Haruno cogió el anillo entre sus manos, lo palpo cuidadosamente, y notó que ya estaba un poco viejo a juzgar su color.

**-¿De donde lo sacó?**- Hizo la pregunta clave que la rubia había estado esperando a responder-

**-Me lo trajo Naruto luego de que Kakashi fuera a hablar con él, me dijo que se lo entregó afirmándole que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana con él-** bajó un poco la voz**- Cuando me lo entregó pude percibir la mirada de tristeza de Naruto, una de esas que muy pocas veces se puede contemplar en él-**

**-¿Cuándo pasó todo eso?, ¿Por qué yo no me di cuenta?**- No recordaba que Naruto le hubiera contado algo así, el siempre le contaba todo lo que pasaba con Kakashi, fuera lo que fuera-

**-Si mal no recuerdo, tu no te enteraste quizás porque ya ibas con el Uchiha a tener una "nueva vida"- **Respondió esta vez con algo de amargura-

Eso si que había caído dolorosamente en el alma de la pelirrosa. ¿Cómo no lo había sospechado?, nunca quiso imaginarse que pasaría cuando Kakashi se enterara de todo, y lo ignoró completamente. Tomó el anillo con ambas manos, y se lo puso en su pecho cerrando los ojos. Luego, lo miró con la más tierna mirada que pudo haber tenido en esos días y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

**-¡Q-quisiera saber que pasó ese día!**- Se atrevió a decir no muy segura de sus palabras-

La Hokage sonrió y negó con su cabeza**- No soy yo quien debe enterarte de lo ocurrido. Naruto sabe más de lo que pasó ese día que yo. Él debe contártelo-** Se paró junto a la mujer y acaricio su mejilla**- Ya puedes retirarte Sakura. Naruto está en el ramen de Ichiraku- **Al decir esto se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio-

La oji jade miró por última vez a la rubia y salió de su oficina con pasó decidido.

_-"Arigato Tsunade-sama"-_ Pensó mientras salía de la torre de la Hokage con dirección al ramen de Ichiraku.

Mientras tanto, Shizune entró de nuevo a la oficina junto a la gondaime.

**-Tsunade-sama, he visto salir a Sakura corriendo, parecía que tenía mucha prisa, ni notó que Kakashi y el chico ya se habían marchado hacia su casa-**

**-Shizune...cuando el corazón es el que controla la razón, no hay nada en esta dimensión que pueda valer-** Respondió mirando a la pelinegra quién tenia una mirada de incertidumbre como nunca-**Algún día me entenderás-**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Corrió por toda Konoha ignorando la mirada de asombro de la gente que la conocía verla pasar corriendo sin siquiera saludarlos. Ahora solo quería ver a una sola persona, a cierto chico rubio, hiperactivo, cabeza hueca que había dejado atrás. Siguió su camino hasta que divisó el puesto de Ichiraku, y pudo distinguir la figura de Naruto dentro de este.

**-¡NARUTO!-** Gritó llegando donde estaba el kitsune-

Naruto pudo reconocer la voz, solo alguien podía llamarlo con tal intensidad y cariño a la vez. Se paró de donde estaba y salió buscando la poseedora de esa voz, y allí la vio, con lágrimas en su rostro, y una sonrisa inigualable, como solo ella sabia poseer.

**-Sa-Sakura-Chan- **La joven se tiró a los brazos del rubio al oír su nombre de parte de este**- Sa-Sakura-Chan-**

No lo podía creer. De nuevo volvía a ver a aquella pelirrosa que años atrás había dejado ir. Correspondió al abrazo que había iniciado la mujer. Unos minutos después, la joven se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos sollozando.

**-Wow Naruto-** Secó el rastro de sus lágrimas**- veo que has crecido mucho-**

**-Tu no tanto Sakura-Chan-** Bromeo el oji azul. La chica lo miro con el ceño fruncido-

**-Pero sigues siendo el mismo Naruto que conocí-**

**-Gomenasai Sakura-Chan jejejeje-** El silencio reinó el lugar, habían tantas cosas que decir, pero tan poco tiempo-**¿Cuándo llegaste?**

**-Hoy, estaba con Tsunade-sama-** Respondió inmediatamente. Quería preguntarle todo de una vez, pero, se vería mal, apenas llegaba y lo primero que le preguntaría seria sobre unos recuerdos dolorosos para ambos.

**-¿Quieres saber todo verdad Sakura-Chan?-** La mujer abrió mucho los ojos al ver como su amigo había "adivinado" lo que quería en ese momento. Bajó un poco la cabeza apenada**- Sakura-Chan no tienes porque ponerte así, se cuanto deseas saber la verdad, yo estaría en la misma situación, además...tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar de lo demás, pero poco para este asunto-**

**-Naruto...-** Fue lo único que pudo articular en ese momento. Su ex compañero de equipo había madurado mucho. Lagrimas volvieron a brotar por sus esmeraldas, Naruto al ver esto abrazó a su amiga nuevamente, mientras acariciaba su cabello**- Naruto...**-sollozaba**- Kakashi me odia... yo me odio...tu... ¿me odias?-**

**-Nunca podría hacerlo Sakura-Chan-** Respondió suavemente y con mucha ternura**-**

**-Ya todo está perdido, solo quiero saber la verdad, aunque se que me dolerá demasiado- **Cerró sus ojos y abrazó más fuerte al joven**-**

**-No te niego que te va a doler Sakura-Chan porque te estaría mintiendo, sin embargo, quiero que te quede claro algo-** cogió el rostro de la mujer con sus manos y los separó un poco de su pecho para que esta lo mirara**- Pase lo que pase; siempre habrá una luz de esperanza más allá del oscuro infierno- **Dicho esto sonrió de la forma mas gentil y sincera posible. La chica sintió como las fuerzas volvían a ella y como su corazón dejaba de doler tanto.

_-"Una luz de esperanza mas allá del oscuro infierno"-_Repitió para si misma estas palabras, mientras sonreía en el pecho de su amigo.

* * *

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Cortito lo sé, pero al menos actulice, son las 20:35 y no he hecho tareas, tengo que hacer tres dibujos Kakasaku para unas amigas del salón y no tengo materiales suficientes para hacerlo ^^U todo esta perfecto ^^. **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Qusiera disculparme de antemano quizas por hacer sufrir tanto a Kakashi y Sakura, bueno y a casi todos en la historia, pero así va al trama y ya saben el dicho "después de la tormenta siempre llga la calma" o será que ¿no? xD. Bueno el proximo capi lo pondré pronto, espero que no dejen de leer el fic, y apoyenme con los reviews no sean malitos ^^.**

******ANTES DE TERMINAR: quisiera avisarles que tengo un fic llamado "Eterna navidad" es un fic especial de navidad, pero es importante que lo lean, ya que es un recuerdo navideño de cuando Kakashi y Sakura estuvieron juntos, es como un flash Back fuera de este fic, sin embargo, vamos a hablar de el en algunas partes, y para que no se enreden sería buena idea que lo leyeran ^^...de veras.**


	10. Después de la tormenta siempre llega la

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Volvió la desaparecida xD. T-T Siiiiiiiiiiii, lo sé, ahora si que me pasé de tarde en actualizar. Pero como siempre, tengo mi excusa preparada xD. Ustedes saben que yo nunca me demoraría en poner un capítulo si no fuera por causa justa, y esta no es la excepción. Me operaron de nuevo del pie; ustedes saben lo que pasó que me frature, etc. Y solo ahora en semana santa tuve la oportunidad de volver a mis vagancias xD. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Como ya lo he puesto más de 5 veces, en este fic, Kakashi tendrá una actitud Occ, ósea, se verá más romántico. Así al que no le guste esta actitud, con mucho dolor en mi alma, pido que no lea esta historia, para evitar así malos entendidos. T-T.**

**Sin más, aquí les dejo este capi, que surgió de una tarde de inspiración xD.**

**

* * *

**

**Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma**

**-No te niego que te va a doler Sakura-Chan porque te estaría mintiendo, sin embargo, quiero que te quede claro algo-** cogió el rostro de la mujer con sus manos y los separó un poco de su pecho para que esta lo mirara**- Pase lo que pase; siempre habrá una luz de esperanza más allá del oscuro infierno- **Dicho esto sonrió de la forma mas gentil y sincera posible. La chica sintió como las fuerzas volvían a ella y como su corazón dejaba de doler tanto.

_-"Una luz de esperanza mas allá del oscuro infierno"-_Repitió para si misma estas palabras, mientras sonreía en el pecho de su amigo.

**-¿Lo recordarás Sakura-Chan?. Te suplico que cuente, lo que te cuente, no te dejarás vencer por el dolor-** El tono de seriedad que utilizó su amigo con estas palabras, hizo que saliera de esa ensoñación en la que estaba.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza, observando como su amigo suspiraba pesadamente. Sabía que se estaba preparando para contarle algo; que incluso para él mismo, era muy doloroso y complicado. Miro la expresión del rubio mientras se alejaba un poco de ella para poder verla mejor. Apretó un poco los labios, preparándose también para lo que venía.

**-¿Recuerdas el día que decidiste dejar la aldea?-** Preguntó el Kitsune empezando la conversación. Notó como algo de melancolía recorría los ojos de la chica**- ¿Lo recuerdas verdad?-**

**-Supongo que ya sabes la respuesta Naruto; ¿Acaso tu no recordarías algo que hubiera destruido tu vida completamente?-** La joven sintió temblar su labio inferior; mordiéndolo al instante para reprimir los sollozos que amenazaban por escaparse-

**-Aun no llores Sakura-Chan. Aún falta mucho; apenas empezamos-** El oji azul odiaba hablarle de esa forma tan ruda a su amiga; pero sabía que era la única manera que había para poder controlarla un poco-

**-Lo sé-** Respondió sin más, forzando una sonrisa, que se desvaneció al instante-

**-Sakura-Chan...ese día fuiste a hablar conmigo en la mañana. Estabas muy segura de lo que ibas a hacer, y hasta llegue a creer tus motivos; pero ahora sé que solo eran excusas simples para esconder la realidad-** Sujeto la mano de la pelirrosa entre las suyas posando su vista en las hermosas esmeraldas de esta-

La mujer no evadió la mirada de su amigo; al contrario profundizó más aquel contacto visual. Se mordió el labio inferior reteniendo los sollozos. Al notar esto, el rubio prosiguió con la conversación.

**-No es hora de hablar de aquellos motivos. Tu ya sabrás porque lo hiciste, yo aún no lo comprendo concretamente, y sin embargo, sabes que siempre contarás con mi apoyo-** Sonrió para que la chica se convenciera que sus palabras eran honestas. Nunca podría mentirle a la joven, ella era como su hermana**-Pero no eso lo que en verdad importa; tu viniste aquí buscando respuesta de aquel día y eso escucharás.**

Asintió de nuevo ante el discurso de su amigo. ¿Que más podía hacer?; no podía decirle que estaba a punto de arrepentirse de haber ido donde él a buscar respuesta, eso ya sería la peor de sus cobardías. Tomo aire y miro el cielo, rogando para tener las fuerzas necesarias. Luego lo miró decidida. El joven, al ver a la pelirrosa dispuesta a escuchar lo que venía, prosiguió.

**-Una carta Sakura-Chan; llegó con una carta en la mano. Era de noche y llovía, pero no le importó sabes...no en ese momento...-**

**..........................................................................................................................Flash Back............................................................................................................................**

La noche había llegado con recelo a Konoha. Todos sus habitantes se encontraban refugiados en sus hogares, ante la tempestad que acababa de empezar en la calle. Todos, a excepción de cierto peliplata, que como cual ladrón iba de casa en casa a toda prisa mientras sostenía algo en la mano. Se le notaba algo preocupado.

Saltó varios tejados, hasta aterrizar en lo que se veía era un pequeño balcón. Se quedó parado ante una ventana que conectaba una de las habitaciones de la casa con aquel lugar, mientras se miraba en el reflejo de esta. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Se acercó lentamente al cristal y lo descorrió cuidadosamente. Entro con sigilo, el cual ya era natural en él. Ser ninja se lo había forzado a aprender; eso y muchas cosas que en ese momento no quería recordar. Empezó a caminar por toda la habitación en dirección a la salida. Al encontrarla, cruzó el alto marco de la puerta, y allí pudo distinguir entre las sombras, la figura de aquel chico a quien estaba buscando. Él tenía las respuestas a sus dudas, a su dolor.

**-¿Porqué...?-** No pudo preguntar más, era algo demasiado doloroso. Ya había leído la carta que había encontrado encima de la cama que ambos compartían; sin embargo, aún no lo comprendía, no quería comprenderlo. Extendió el pedazo de papel al joven enfrente suyo, quien enseguida lo recibió, y empezó a leer su contenido-

Un rayo cayó cerca de la casa donde se encontraban, iluminando la habitación, dejando ver así, la expresión de lastima en la cara de un rubio oji azul.

**-Aquí lo dice todo, ¿Por qué me lo pregunta de nuevo?-** Respondió el rubio luego de varios minutos. Devolviendo la carta a su acompañante, para luego ir a encender la luz de la habitación en la que se encontraban-

**-No creo eso-** Afirmó notando la expresión del chico**- Naruto por favor, mírame como quieras, menos con lástima-**

**-No siento lástima de usted Kakashi-sensei-** Posó su mirada en la carta que ya hacía entre las manos del peliplata**- Siento lástima de la que escribió eso-**

**-¿Acaso no le di todo lo que quería?-** Cerró los ojos tratando de retener algo que ya era inevitable que saliera-

**-Todo lo que ella quiso Kakashi-sensei y mucho más-** Respondió notando como luchaba por no dejar caer esa máscara de piedra que había formado en el lapso de esos años-

**-¿Acaso no la traté como una diosa?-** Mordió su labio bajo la máscara de tela que cubría su sufrimiento-

**-Tal y como ella se lo merecía-** Empezó a ver como el ojo descubierto del peliplata empezaba a cristalizarse.

**-¿No...no la amé como nunca nadie hubiera podido hacerlo?- **No pudo más. Era la pregunta que más le dolía hacer. ¿Por qué le había hecho eso?, el la amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Dejó que la lágrima que tanto había luchado por retener, resbalara por su mejilla, y con esta, otras más.

**-No solo la amó. Usted la cuidó Kakashi-sensei, usted la protegió, usted la adoró-** Sintió un gran estrujón en el corazón. Solo ahora comprendía lo que Sakura significaba para su maestro. Solo ahora, al verlo derrumbarse ante sus pies, comprendía la magnitud del sufrimiento con el que cargaba el peliplata-

**-Entonces Naruto... ¿en que falle?-** Las últimas palabras salieron por si solas, desvaneciéndose en el aire. El copy-ninja miró fijamente a su amigo, buscando tan esperada respuesta, una que ni él mismo, en su infinita sabiduría podría responderse jamás.

**-En enamorarse de alguien que amaba a otra persona. En tratar de sacarle a ese alguien de su mente sabiendo que no podría-** ¿Esa era la respuesta?. Ni naruto lo sabía. Esa era de esas preguntas de las cuales, entre más posibles soluciones hallabas, más incógnitas surgían-

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No pudo contener más su tristeza. No le importó nada más; no le importó como su amigo dejó escapar también unas cuantas lágrimas al ver su estado; no le importó dejarse caer al frío suelo; no le importó derrumbar la burbuja de acero en la que se había encerrado. Cubrió la cara con sus manos, sollozando en ellas; dejando que las finas gotas empaparan sus guantes. Sus sollozos se hicieron más sonoros, camuflándose en la sonora lluvia, incumbiendo así, el llanto melancólico de aquel hombre sin sentimientos.

Mientras tanto, Naruto veía como el hombre que tanto admiró por su magnificente fuerza emocional, volvía a ser un niño indefenso, necesitado de protección. ¿Cómo pudo Sakura haber hecho algo así?; solo de verlo su alma se llenaba de dolor. ¿Cómo se atrevió a causarle tanta desdicha?; si él les había enseñado las bases de la vida.

Apretó su puño con todas la fuerzas, clavando las uñas en las palmas de sus manos. Hizo lo mismo con sus dientes, sacando un poco de sangre de su labio inferior. Se paró de donde estaba con dificultad, y agacho su mirada.

**-Naruto mírame-** Ordenó levantando la mirada, notando como el rubio tenía la suya desviada a un lado-

El kitsune obedeció al peliplata. Apretó con fuerza sus labios, al ver de nuevo, aquella expresión gélida en el ojo visible del hombre. Hatake empezó a buscar algo en su bolsillo. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que lo encontró.

**-Toma esto-** Dejó ver un hermoso anillo, con unas inscripciones de una letra japonesa antigua a su alrededor, y en la mitad una palabra-

**-Kakasaku...-** Se dijo más para si mismo, cogiendo el objeto entre sus manos, detallándolo mejor-** pero... ¿y que hago con esto...?-**

**-Lo que te venga en gana-** Afirmó con gravedad en su voz-

**-Kakashi-sensei yo...-** Quería explicarle porque no la había detenido, quería apoyarlo, quería que supiera que contaba con él, pero a la vez no quería decir nada que dañara más al hombre**- Solo... esto...-**

**-Gracias Naruto-** Sabía perfectamente lo que venía, y prefirió dejar todo así-** Ahora sé, que confiar en ti no fue un error. Lo único que te pido, es que nunca volvamos a tocar este tema, porque hoy vuelvo a ser de nuevo Kakashi Hatake; el copy-ninja; el guerrero sin sentimientos. Nada más.**

Bajó la mirada. Por más que quisiera hacer algo, no podía, no era quien para hacerlo. Solo podía observar, como aquel gran hombre salía por la ventana de la habitación continua, con el corazón hecho añicos, y el alma destrozada en mil pedazos.

**...........................................................................................................................Final Flash Back..................................................................................................................**

Así había pasado todo. En ese momento, hubiera dado lo que fuera para volver al pasado, pero ya era muy tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho.

**-Después de eso nuestra amistad creció, el se apoyo en mí Sakura-Chan. El creyó que todo estaba olvidado, pero su mirada siempre dijo todo lo contrario-** Finalizó mirando expectante a la pelirrosa, quien con lágrimas de amargura en sus ojos miraba el suelo-

**-No me ha olvidado...-** Susurro esta vez mirando al rubio-

**-Nunca lo hará-** Añadió sin más, al susurro de la joven-** Sakura-Chan te están esperando. Ya no hay más de que hablar-** Sabía que la chica tenía algo pendiente luego de esa larga charla-

**-Gracias Naruto-** Lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo, tratando de no lastimarlo**- Siento lo que te he causado-** Se apartó de él girándose en dirección a la casa, la cual una vez compartió con ese alguien especial-

_-"Por mi no te preocupes Sakura-Chan, yo no fui el que verdaderamente sufrió con esto, aunque hubiera querido que él tampoco"-_ Pensó el oji azul observando alejarse a la pelirrosa.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Corrió y corrió por las calles de la villa. Uso mucho de su chakra para aumentar su velocidad, era necesario llegar cuando antes donde Kakashi, necesitaba comprobar algo urgentemente. Pasó varias casas conocidas sin prestar mucha atención a los llamados que le hacían, ya luego se disculparía por eso, ahora era más importante darse prisa.

Sintió como sus pies ya estaban cansados, pero aún así no se detuvo. Divisó la casa a lo lejos, y así puso fin a su viaje. Lentamente empezó a caminar. Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que se detuvo en el umbral de la casa. No se decidida, antes estaba tan segura, pero ahora no. Tocó varias veces la puerta en frente suyo, esperando ya lo inevitable. Bastaron varios minutos hasta que la puerta cedió, dándole paso.

**-Pasa-** Una voz grave se hizo notar a un lado del umbral-

La chica se quedó parada en la entrada al cerrar puerta tras de sí. El hombre se quedó esperando a que hiciera algún movimiento, pero esta no lo hizo. Suspiró, y se dispuso a irse, pero antes que pudiera seguir, la joven pelirrosa ya lo había cogido del brazo, evitando que se moviera.

**-¿Qué quieres?-** Preguntó con su usual tono de indiferencia-

**-Comprobar algo-** Respondió la joven ante la mirada atenta del peliplata-

Cerró los ojos resignado. Iba a brindarle otra de esas miradas gélidas, cuando sintió como bajaban su máscara. Abrió los ojos, dispuesto a negarse, pero antes que pudiera replicar algo, la kunoichi, ya había juntado los labios con los suyos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin probar aquel néctar prohibido?, ¿Cuántas noches lo añoró con todo su corazón?. Pero ahora solo lo veía como amargos besos llenos de mentiras, y sin embargo, correspondió al contacto, sabiendo que era una caricia hipócrita, de las cuales ya se había vuelto adicto.

Luego de varios minutos de estar en ese estado, la pelirrosa dio por terminado el beso, mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho.

**-¿Querías terminar de destruir mi corazón?; ya lo conseguiste-** Susurro con la mirada clavada en el piso. La mujer se mordió nuevamente el labio inferior- **¿No te bastó ilusionarme y luego abandonarme?-**

**-Lo hice por tu bien...-** Respondió sin pensar, esquivando la mirada del peliplata al escuchar la respuesta-

**-¿Qué hiciste por mi bien?-** Preguntó acercándose lo más que pudo a la oji jade-

**-Solo eso te puedo decir...-** Había dejado que sus sentimientos hablaran por ella. Otro poco y hubiera dicho la verdad.

El hombre y la mujer se quedaron callados mirándose mutuamente, ajenos a la presencia de cierto peliplata, que los miraba ilusionado desde un rincón. Desde ese lugar, no había podido escuchar la conversación de los mayores, pero si había podido apreciar la escena anterior, sintiendo así, como un vacío en su interior se iba llenando lentamente.

_-"Alguna vez mi mamá me dijo que después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma ¿será verdad?"-_ y Así corrió directo a la habitación del peliplata, mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro-

* * *

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Para la proxima, no me demoraré, eso espero T-T. Por cierto hay un fic, aparte de este, que se llama "Eterna Navidad", es como un Flash Back, separado de esta historia, no obligo a nadie a que lo lea, pero si recomiendo, porque se hablaran en algunos capis siguientes de eso.**

**Bueno, please, dejen reviews, que eso me anima a continuar...de veras.**


	11. ¿El hijo de un valiente?

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡**

**Aaaaaah, en serio lo lamento, lo lamento demasiado, ¿cuanto paso para que yo actulizara?. 1 o 2 meses T-T. Eso en serio me duele tanto, pero todo es culpa del estudio, no me dejaba concentrar, y toda inspiración se iba, ¿a quien no se le va la musa al recibir una mala nota en el colegio?.**

**Pero miren hice esto lo más largo posible, no pude seguir, porque de nuevo mi musa se me fue xD para una fiesta infantil por cierto xD. Pobre, a las personas les toca sufrir por lo hermanitos menores xD.**

**Bueno, en este capitulo se empieza a recordar partes del otro fic del que le he hablado _"Eterna navidad"_ , recomiendo, no obligo, solo recomiendo que lo lean para entender un poco más lo que va pasando.**

**ADVERTENCIA: En este fic la actitud de Kakashi será un poco OCc, así que a las persona que no les guste un Kakashi romántico, con todo el dolor del alma les tengo que pedir que no lean mi fic, para evitar disgustos (¬¬ aunque creo que a estas altura de la vida no tengo porque hacer esta recomendacion ¬¬).**

**Bueno ahora no siendo más vamos al capitulo**

**

* * *

**

**11. Capitulo**

**¿El hijo de un valiente?**

**-Solo eso te puedo decir...-** Había dejado que sus sentimientos hablaran por ella. Otro poco y hubiera dicho la verdad.

El hombre y la mujer se quedaron callados mirándose mutuamente, ajenos a la presencia de cierto peliplata, que los miraba ilusionado desde un rincón. Desde ese lugar, no había podido escuchar la conversación de los mayores, pero si había podido apreciar la escena anterior, sintiendo así, como un vacío en su interior se iba llenando lentamente.

_-"Alguna vez mi mamá me dijo que después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma ¿será verdad?"-_ y Así corrió directo a la habitación del peliplata, mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro-

Creyó que ya había superado al menos una mínima parte de todo lo que su deplorable pasado lo atormentaba, y ahora estaba allí, siendo utilizado de nuevo por aquella joven de celestiales e hipócritas sonrisas. ¿Por su bien?, ¿acaso hacerte caer a la más indigna de las inmundicias era bien para él? Al diablo con lo que era "recomendable" por su "bien". Por protegerlo muchas personas habían muerto; Obito, su sensei, Rin. Entonces, ¿para que cuidarte si con ello también te clavan una estaca directo al corazón?

**-No me mientas más, ¡maldita sea!-** El peliplata ya estaba en el borde de sus cabales. Ahora entendía que aquella pelirrosa lograba manipularlo con un solo dedo**- Por mi maldito bien muchos de los que en verdad quería, me han hecho daño. Ahora no vengas tú a decirme que todo fue por eso-**

**-No entiendes, ni entenderás nada. No me juzgues sin conocer todo lo que en verdad me atormenta-** De nuevo hablaba sin pensar todo detenidamente-_"Grave error"-_se reprendía mentalmente. Suspiro, cerrando los ojos por unos minutos tratando de tranquilizarse- **Kakashi solo... por ahora no tengo ánimos de empezar con lo mismo-**

**-Ya conseguiste lo que querías, ya te puedes largar de nuevo-**Un estruendo se escucho; rompiendo el silencio sepulcral del momento. El hombre suspiro con dolor, pero no aquel que provenía de su mejilla ya colorada por aquella bofetada que le había propinado la kunoichi, sino la que albergaba su corazón.

La mujer lo miró por unos segundos, con sus hermosos jades ya cristalizados por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Se mordió de nuevo el labio inferior, sacando un poco de sangre de ellos, por la presión aplicada. Trató de tocar la mejilla del peliplata en frente suyo, pero este esquivo la caricia, echándose un poco hacia atrás.

**-No me toques-**Tenia su mirada desviada a un lado, como si la pared fuera lo más importante del mundo en ese momento-** No me hables, no te acerques, no me humilles, no me ilusiones, no me atormentes, no...-**

**-¿Me amas?, ¿aún me amas?-**Preguntó directamente, no queriendo escuchar más, lo que salía de los labios del mayor. Quiso acercarse más, pero ya estaba advertida, así que antes que el hombre se alejara más de ella, se quedó en su posición inicial, con sus manos frente a su pecho.

**-¿Acaso quieres burlarte más de lo que ya lo has hecho?-** Preguntó el peliplata, pero esta vez con su mirada fija en la de la pelirrosa. Ambos se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos, eternos segundos para la joven.

**-Esto es en serio Kakashi...sensei...-**Su voz sonó con tanta decepción, que hasta el hombre sintió la pesadez es cada sílaba. Esta vez notó como en la mascara del hombre se iba formando un pequeña mancha de sangre**-No te lastimes-**

**-No me lastimo. Tú me lastimas-**Respondió gélidamente. Lentamente le dio la espalda a la joven allí presente, mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a su cuarto**-El sensei te lo regalo, sinceramente, no quiero recordar que yo fui el que te enseño muchos de los trucos, que hasta hoy mismo utilizas conmigo-** Se detuvo por un instante, volteando un poco su cabeza, mirando de reojo a la mujer**-Y por desgracia... mi respuesta es si-**

Un nudo se formo en su garganta al ver al hombre seguir con su camino. Ahogó un sollozo. ¿Acaso la debilidad estaba llegando a ella por si sola? Siempre se caracterizó por ser una mujer decidida ante cualquier situación, entonces ¿Por qué ahora ya no estaba segura de nada?

Bajó su mirada, recordando las palabras anteriores del peliplata. "_Aquellos trucos"_, se dijo así misma. Los recordaba perfectamente, se suponía que era una de las bases fundamentales en su entrenamiento. En cualquier momento de la vida, las kunoichis tenían que recurrir a aquellos trucos, y Kakashi había sido uno de los que le habían enseñado gran parte de esos fundamentos, y quizá, ese había sido el peor error que habían podido cometer ambos, habían fallado en todo, al quebrantar la única regla existente en aquellas bases.

**............ Flash Back ...........**

**-Sakura, en serio necesito que pongas mucho cuidado a las siguientes lecciones, ya que serán las más importantes en tu carrera como una kunoichi-**Dijo un peliplata, parado al frente de una joven pelirrosa de unos 16 años de edad. La chica, miraba atentamente al hombre mientras este hablaba.

La joven y el mayor se encontraban en uno de los campos de entrenamiento. Kakashi había mandado a llamar a Sakura, con motivo de enseñarle lo último que tenía que aprender para ser una de las mejores kunoichis de la aldea, algo a lo que la chica había estado preparándose psicológicamente; para estar lista a todo lo que viniera después. Sabía que si el hombre hablaba tan seriamente, era porque en verdad, era algo importante lo que venía a continuación.

**-¿Ya estas lista?-**Preguntó el copy-ninja, sacando de sus pensamientos a su acompañante. La mujer asintió levemente, aún con su mirada fija en él**- Todo se resume teóricamente. Luego, quizá, vendrá la clase práctica, pero por ahora solo te explicaré lo básico-**

**-¿Y que es eso tan importante Kakashi-sensei?-** Ya estaba impaciente por averiguar de que se trataba todo. Trago un poco al ver que el hombre iba a proseguir, aclarando así sus dudas.

**-Seducción, Sakura. La seducción-** Respondió sin más, mirando fijamente a la pelirrosa, expectante de cualquier reacción.

La joven se quedó impávida por unos segundos. ¿Seducción?, no se esperaba eso, en serio, creyó que seria cualquier cosa menos lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, y su cabeza analizado dificultosamente. Trató de articular palabra, pero algo en su pecho, hacía que cualquier intento se quedara a medias.

El hombre, por su lado, aún esperaba reacción por parte de su alumna. Sabía que eso pasaría, ya se lo esperaba.

**-¿QUE DIABLOS?, NO SOY UNA CUALQUIERA PARA ANDAR EN ESO-** Estalló por fin, la mujer, luego de varios minutos en su estado de shock**- ESO ME PARECE ALGO RIDÍCULO-**

**-Ridículo o no, Sakura, esto es algo que en verdad tienes que aprender-**Suspiro con resignación. Sabía que tenía un camino muy largo que recorrer con aquella pelirrosa**-Toda kunoichi que se respete, alguna vez en su carrera ha recurrido a este "truco". Tú no serás la excepción, ya lo verás-**

Lo miró no muy convencida aún, pero ya más calmada. Tsunade-sama ya le había comentado de eso años atrás, pero nunca le puso mucho cuidado, por eso al escuchar tal cosa, se había sorprendido un poco. No se imaginaba seduciendo a cualquiera.

Bajo un poco sus hombros resignadamente, y posó su mirada algo cansada en el único ojo visible del mayor. Este por su lado, seguía con su mirada clavada en la joven.

**-¿Cuándo comenzamos?-** Preguntó la chica ya más convencida. El hombre arqueo su ojo visible, en señal de sonrisa.

**-Ahora mismo-**Respondió casi al instante. Sakura abrió un poco sus ojos sorprendida.

**-Bueno, yo creí que tendría más tiempo para prepararme-** Eso ya era el colmo. Primero venía y le decía que tenía que aprender a seducir, para ser una kunoichi "respetable", y apenas ahora le afirmaba que sus clases empezarían ya mismo**.**

**-No tenemos tiempo Sakura. Esto es algo fundamental-** El hombre dejó de sonreír de un momento a otro**-Pero, antes que todo, tienes que tener claro lo más importante de estos "trucos"...-**

**-¿Eh?-** Parpadeó un par de veces confundida ante la reacción del peliplata**-¿Qué es?-**

**-Solo hay una regla para todo. Una regla de la que te tienes que apegar, si no quieres salir perjudicada de esto-**

**-¿Una regla?...-** Preguntó un poco asustada por la severidad con la que hablaba el hombre enfrente de ella**-¿Cuál...?-**

**-Pase lo que pase, Sakura. Nunca, escucha bien, ¡Nunca! Te debes...-**

**............ Fina Flash Back ...........**

**-Enamorar-** Terminó la frase en voz alta recordando lo último dicho por el peliplata ese día.

Después de eso, las clases habían empezado. Todo estuvo perfectamente en la parte teórica, sin embargo, luego de que terminaran, y hubieran empezado la práctica toda había cambiado totalmente. Esa regla fundamental, la cual nunca podría quebrantar, había sido el límite pasado por ambos. Se suponía que por ningún caso, podría enamorarse de aquel que se pusiera como "victima", pero, aún no estaba lista para ese entrenamiento, y desgraciadamente aquella advertencia, había sido ignorada, tanto por maestro, como por alumna.

Miro la puerta de la habitación del peliplata y suspiró algo cansada. Lentamente, se dio vuelta y salió por la misma puerta, que minuto antes había pasado para comprobar, lo que ahora, era uno de los pesos más grandes en su alma.

_-"No me ames, porque comprendo que sería una mentira"-_Pensó mientras arrastraba los pies por las calles de la villa.

Pasaron varias horas mientras ella vagaba por la aldea sin ningún rumbo. Tenía demasiadas dudas en esos momentos, como para estar en casa, con el que en cierta parte, era el culpable de muchas de ellas. Se detuvo por un instante, mientras observaba la luna. Sintió un poco de envidia por ella. Estaba en el cielo libre de cualquier preocupación, inocente de cualquier mal que ocurriera en la tierra, solo ella y nada más. Pero también sintió algo de lastima. Estaba sola, porque ni siquiera las estrellas estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para consolarla con un poco de su brillo.

Divisó cerca de ella, un parque. Recordó que varias veces, había ido allí para pensar en su relación. Paseó un poco por sus alrededores, y luego de algunos minutos, se sentó en un columpio cercano. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en sentir la brisa fresca, que a esa hora, el aire emanaba. Un silencio sepulcral invadió el parque, hasta que unos pasos la sacaron de aquella ensoñación. Se puso alerta, sacando un kunai que tenía en su porta shurikens, y poniéndose en posición de defensa.

Todo volvió estar en silencio, pero en ese momento, vio como una fina figura se acercaba a ella lentamente. Se puso algo tensa, imaginando lo peor, hasta que una voz muy conocida la nombró.

**-Sakura...Frente de marquesina-** Aquella sombra se detuvo en frente de la joven con el kunai, dejando a la vista, una mujer de cabello rubio.

La pelirrosa, dejó caer el arma a sus pies, y se abalanzó hacia la oji azul, fundiéndose en un abrazo. Lo necesitaba, lo sabía. Seis años sin ver a su amiga, extrañando su apoyo noche y día, echándola de menos, sin poder contar con ella, sin sus consejos, sin su amistad. Se quedaron por mucho tiempo allí en sus posiciones. La joven Haruno, sintió como sus mejillas eran bañadas por lágrimas, que a comparación con muchas de las que en esos días se habían escapado, estas eran de felicidad.

**-Ino-chan, tu como lo sup...-**Una cachetada fue recibida por Sakura, quien solo se quedó estática por el asombro. Luego de esto, sintió de nuevo como, la joven en frente suyo se aferraba a ella.

**-¡BAKA¡. ¿Sabes lo que sentí? Decepción Sakura. Y aún la siento-** Se alejo un poco de ella, mirándola fijamente. Su mirada era de profunda tristeza**- Naruto me contó, si eso es lo que me ibas a preguntar-**

La pelirrosa aún estaba en estado de shock. No comprendía nada. Primero venía y la abrazaba, luego la abofeteaba, y por último la venía a abrazar nuevamente, para luego mirarla con una indiferencia indescriptible para ella. Esa faceta bipolar de Ino, era totalmente nueva para ella.

**-¿No dirás nada?-**Preguntó secamente la joven Yamanaka a su amiga.

**-¿Porque lo hiciste?-**Fue lo único que pudo atinar a decir en ese momento.

**-Porque te lo merecías-**Respondió frunciendo el ceño. En verdad estaba muy dolida y decepcionada con su amiga**-No pienses que fue por haberte ido con Sasuke. Sabes perfectamente que él dejó de ser alguien especial para mí-**

**-¿Por no haberte dicho antes mis planes?-** Iba a descubrir el porque de esa actitud. No era normal en ella actuar de esa manera.

**-Tampoco. No tenía porque estar metida en tu vida ¿no es así? Solo tú sabrás porque lo hiciste. Aunque, ¿sabes?, nunca conocí esa faceta tuya. ¿Recuerdas esa navidad en la que me visitaste derrumbada, creyendo que Kakashi te iba a dejar de querer?-** Esa pregunta sonó más como ironía que como interrogación hacia ella.

**-Si, lo recuerdo-** Ya entendía perfectamente el porque de la ironía en el tono de voz de su amiga. Si quería llegar a hacerla sentir la peor basura del mundo, lo estaba logrando.

**-Mira ahora quien abandonó a quien-**Respondió, lazándole, literalmente, un puñal al corazón de la pelirrosa.

**-¿Por abandonar a Kakashi?-**Esas palabras habían dolido demasiado.

**-Jugaste con él de la peor manera posible Sakura, pero... no es eso-**Seguía mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Ignorando el dolor en ellos.

**-Entonces, no se porque-**Respondió confundida, y dolida.

**-Lo vi Sakura. Caminaba al lado de Kakashi ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?-** Negaba con la cabeza, reflejando dolor en sus ojos. Nunca pensó que su amiga se atreviera a tal cosa**-Le negaste un derecho a Kakashi-**

**-No se que diablos me hablas-**Estalló la ninja médico ante la rubia. Ino frunció el ceño.

**-MALDITA SEA SAKURA. EL NIÑO. ! LE NEGASTE A KAKASHI SU HIJO ¡-**

Todo el parque se quedó en silencio. Ambas se miraban mutuamente. La rubia con un sentimiento indescriptible en su rostro, y la pelirrosa con sorpresa en su mirada.

**-¿Eso era todo?-**Rompió aquel aura de incomodidad eterna.

**-¿Te parece poco?, que poca dignidad tienes-** Respondió ya mucho más decepcionada de la joven. Creyó que la conocía, ahora se daba cuenta que era al contrario.

**-No me insultes de esa manera sin conocer la verdad-** Frunció el ceño. El enojo iba aumentando más y más.

**-¿Cual verdad? Es más que obvio Sakura. Por Kami-sama, solo un idiota creería que ese hijo es de Sasuke. ¿Has visto el cabello de tu hijo?- **Preguntó como si ella no nunca hubiera detallado al menor.

**-Ino mi padre tenía el cabello plateado-**Respondió tratando de calmarse, en vano. La exasperación se estaba haciendo presente a cada segundo. La misma disputa la había tenido años atrás con aquel chico pelinegro.

**-Es lo menos que creo. Sakura uno no hereda el cabello de sus abuelos, lo sabes-** La enfurecía el cinismo de la oji jade. ¿Por qué no le decía la verdad y ya? Era su amiga, confiaba en ella.

**-Yo si, y Sakashi también-**Miro hacia su porta shurikens. Luego volvió su mirada a la rubia**-Tengo dos pruebas-**

La oji azul de quedo observando cada movimiento detenidamente. No iba a dejar que se escapara.

La joven Haruno se quitó el pequeño bolso de su pierna, sacando todas sus armas. Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en su rostro, al encontrar, lo que seria "las pruebas".

**-Ten, primero mira esta foto. Mi abuela es la de la derecha, junto a mi abuelo, y yo en brazos de él-** Pasó la foto a su compañera, mientras esta la recibía con la mirada puesta en ella.

Tomó la foto entre sus manos. Estaba un poco desgastada, signo de su vejez. En ella se podía distinguir un hombre con cabello negro un poco largo, cogido en una coleta, sus ojos verdes y con una bebe cargada, unos pocos mechones rosados se notaban dificultosamente. Posó su mirada en el bebé y luego miró a su amiga.

**-En serio eres tú-** Conocía demasiado a su amiga, como para distinguirla aún siendo tan pequeña. La pelirrosa asintió.

Luego de este gesto, prosiguió. Esta vez, observo detenidamente a la mujer a un lado del hombre y la bebé. Tenía unos largos cabellos de un color rosa profundo, que caían por sus hombros. Su rostro, era idéntico al de Sakura. Su piel nívea, hacia juego con sus ojos hermosos ojos negros. Esta tenía cogido al hombre de gancho, mientras sonreía mirando el bebé.

No supo que decir. En serio su amiga había heredado el cabello de su abuela. Ella había conocido a la madre de Sakura, y sabía perfectamente, que el cabello de esta, era de un color negro profundo, como el del hombre en la foto. Sin embargo, su padre era algo diferente, nunca lo había visto.

**-Eso no me responde casi nada-**Aún tenia dudas de todo lo que la chica afirmaba. La foto solo contestaba lo de la herencia, nada más.

**-Lo sé-**Respondió casi de inmediato. Sacando otra foto del porta shurikens, y extendiéndosela a su amiga**-Esa si te responderá todo. Mi mamá la de la izquierda, yo la del medio, y mi padre el de la derecha-**

Temblorosamente recibió la nueva foto. Un suspiro salió de sus labios por si solo. Desvió la mirada, con miedo a ver lo que tenia en sus manos. Luego de unos minutos tratando de ignorar las pruebas, la resignación llego a ella. Posó su mirada en el pedazo de papel que tenía sujeto. Se mordió el labio inferior reteniendo el respingo que casi sale de su boca.

En la foto se podía ver en la izquierda, una mujer de ojos castaños con el cabello negro un poco corto, tenía cogida de la mano a una pequeña niña de un brillante cabello rosa, y ojos color jade. Y de la otra mano de la pequeña, se distinguía a un hombre muy guapo, con los ojos color jade al igual que la pequeña y su cabello plateado, un poco en punta. Todos tres estaban sonriendo. Se notaba a simple vista que era una familia. La imagen desprendía tanto amor, que nadie pondría a duda nada.

**-Era cierto...-**No supo que más decir. La había tratado tan mal, y todo por un error tan deplorable. Devolvió las fotos a su amiga, mientras esta las guardaba nuevamente, y posaba su indiferente mirada en ella**-Lo siento tanto Sakura...pero compréndeme. Tu... Kakashi, todo parecía concordar. Sasuke malditocobarde, no creí que en verdad fuera...-**

**-¿El padre? Si lo es. Nunca pongas en duda eso, me oíste. No tienes derecho para tratarme como lo hiciste. Y recuerda algo...-**Frunció el ceño**.**

**-...-**Ahora solo le quedaba escuchar lo que la joven mujer le decía. Ya había estropeado todo. Y ahora entendía que en verdad, Sasuke y Sakura, habían sido capaces de hacerle tal cosa al copy-ninja.

**-Sakashi es, y siempre será...-**En su rostro volvió a surca aquel gesto de indiferencia**-El hijo de un valiente-**

_-"¿Sasuke un valiente?, ¿en serio se le podría llamar así, a alguien tan miserable como él?... Entonces Sakashi era en verdad ¿el hijo de un valiente?-_

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡**

**Espero que les haya gustado, xD me esforce demasiado, llevaba ya como 4 días escribiendolo y no tenia tiempo. En serio esta vez, no demorare tanto en publicar el otro capi. Ya tengo más tiempo porque pronto saldre a vacaciones.**

**Reviews please ^^, me dan mucho ánimo, y en el review 100 (si es que llega), haré algo especial. ^^.**


	12. Juguemos a olvidar

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡**

**Dios, luego de 2 meses de no actulizar, aquó reaparecí con un nuevo capitulo, y hasta ahora creo que el más confuso. Por favor, pido que lean muy bien, si leen entre lineas hasta descubran muchas cosas xD.**

**Me disculpo por no actulizar en tanto tiempo, pero es que principalmente tenía bloqueo de inspiración, y segundo problemas de bipolaridad con el fanfic ^^.**

**Pero luego de la tormenta siempre llega la calma queridos lectoras, buena noticia: SALI A VACACIONES¡¡¡ wiii, eso es tan relajante en la vida, así que ya saben, eso es sinónimo de más tiempo para actulizar, es decir, no demorar tanto entre los capitulos.**

**ADEVERTENCIA: Como lo he venido escribiendo en los últimos 10 capitulos, en este fanfics Kakashi tiene una actitud un tanto OCc, así que para las personas que no les guste un Kakashi medio romántico con dolor en mi alma pido no leer mi fic, para evitar futuros disgustos (es que hay personas que leen hasta el yo no se cuanto capitulo par aluego venir a criticar ^^, hasta ahora no me ha pasado, pero no quisiera que pasara).**

**En este capitulo se menciona notablemente un recuerdo, que escribí en forma de one-shoot aparte, recomiendo, que lo lean para entender más, no obligo solo recomiendo ^^. Por si alguien quiere, que se meta por mi perfil allí lo encuentran.**

**

* * *

**

**12. Capitulo**

**¡Juguemos a olvidar¡**

**-Sakashi es, y siempre será...-**En su rostro volvió a surca aquel gesto de indiferencia**-El hijo de un valiente-**

_-"¿Sasuke un valiente?, ¿en serio se le podría llamar así, a alguien tan miserable como él?... Entonces Sakashi era en verdad ¿el hijo de un valiente?-_

Silencio total, eso era lo que embriagaba al parque a esa hora. Solo se distinguían dos figuras, que eran iluminadas por los tímidos rayos de la luna, provocando que ambas siluetas desprendieran cierta hermosura. Una rubia, quien a su vez miraba con desconsuelo, a la de cabellos rosas, provocando que esta última posara su vista en el cielo nocturno.

**-Sakashi, pobre niño-**Susurró la Yamanaka al viento, siendo escuchada por su amiga al lado.

**-No quise que mi hijo pasara por eso. No elegí su destino al nacer. Pero ahora solo puedo guiarlo por el camino de un Uchiha decente, quizá el que sea el último Uchiha-**Respondió adivinando los pensamientos de su amiga. Uchiha, ese era un apellido maldito, pero tenía que aceptar, que todas su vida giraba en torno a él. Volvió su vista a la rubia que la miraba con cierta tristeza reflejada en su rostro. Sonrió de igual manera, pero por más esfuerzo que hizo, casi al instante unas finas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas llegando a sus labios, provocando que llegara a su boca ese sabor sutilmente salado.

**-Te equivocas Sakura, elegiste su destino...-**Respondió a la palabras anteriores de su amiga, acercándose lo más que pudo a ella**- Pero quizá, puedas cambiar ese camino que le trazaste, así sea temporalmente-**

**-Ya no se que hacer Ino-** Y en ese momento, volvió a ser de nuevo, aquella niña indefensa, que necesitaba todo el tiempo de su mejor amiga, que buscaba en aquella rubia un escondite al mundo cruel que a cada segundo la hacia sentirse perdida. Ya no era solo una lágrima la que bajaba por su mejilla, ahora eran cientas, ahora era el dolor y la angustia, que salía de ella, en forma desesperada buscando libertad.

Veía como la joven pelirrosa caía de rodillas al suelo, mientras tapaba con sus manos, la evidencia de su desgracia. Sabía como se sentía en ese momento su amiga, porque hasta a ella, llegaba el dolor que emanaba del cuerpo de la oji jade, porque era tanto, que ya no solo bastaba en adentrarse en el pecho de una sola persona, sino en el de todas las que en ese momento estuvieran cerca de aquel que se consumía en él.

Lentamente se arrodilló frente a la joven, y con toda la sinceridad que en ese momento podía brindar, la abrazó, permitiéndole así, compartir con ella sus más grandes penas, su más grande dolor. Eso era lo que necesitaba en aquel instante, lo que siempre había necesitado, pero de lo cual había renunciado, por una simple razón, por una simple persona, por dos personas.

**-Puedes llorar toda la noche. Puedes ahogarte en tu propio dolor si quieres, secar todo rastro de lágrimas existente en tu ser, pero sabes más que nadie, que eso no soluciona nada en lo más mínimo-** Habló mientras acariciaba las espalda de la oji jade. Estuvo un momento así hasta que sintió como el llanto de su amiga cesaba poco a poco.

**-Que patética soy ¿En verdad soy una niñita Ino?-**Preguntó mirando a la Yamanaka directo a los ojos. Esta dejo escapar un suspiro. Notó como la rubia volteaba su mirada hacia la luna.

**-Ese día me hiciste la misma pregunta... y había también luna llena como hoy, lo recuerdo porque cuando te dormiste miré al cielo rogándole a aquel astro que te guiara con su brillo celestial- **Siguió mirando la luna, sin importarle la mirada confusa que le brindaba su amiga. Sonrió melancólicamente.

**-¿De que hablas?, ¿Qué día?-**Preguntó imitando a su compañera, y posando sus hermosos jades en aquella figura en el cielo.

**-Aquel día cuando le reclamaste a Kakashi el porque nunca habían hecho pública su relación, y llegaste a mi casa haciéndome exactamente la misma pregunta-**Respondió esta vez mirando a la joven al lado suyo. Tratando de descifrar la expresión que en ese momento se había formado en su rostro. En el se apreciaba una mezcla de muchos sentimientos, dolor, angustia, tristeza y... ¿felicidad al mismo tiempo?.

**-Lo recuerdo, aquella navidad...-**Habló en un susurro audible solo para ambas, como una afirmación prohibida que no pudiese ser escuchada por alguien de mente cerrada.

**-La misma pregunta Sakura...y ahora te doy, la misma respuesta- **Sintió los ojos de su amiga encima suyo, pero sabía que solo era por inercia, porque más allá de esos jades que la miraban con una expresión neutral, su subconsciente, estaba entablando un viaje, uno al pasado.

**.............................. Flash Back ..............................**

Corrió y corrió por las largas calles de Konoha, el frío de la noche y la nieve que caía no eran problema en ese momento. No sabia donde ir. Pensó por varios minutos, y solo se le vino a su mente una sola parte.

**-¿Frente de marquesina?... pero ¿Qué haces aquí? bueno quiero decir ¿que haces aquí y así?**-Había abierto su puerta, después que literalmente casi se la derrumbaran a golpes y se había encontrado con la pelirrosa casi muerta de hipotermia y con sus hermosos ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

**-¿Puedo quedarme aquí Ino? prometo que solo será esta noche- **Preguntó con su voz muy baja, sin insultar a su amiga como lo hacia de costumbre. Ante esto la rubia entendió que lo que fuera que le ocurriera a su amiga era algo serio.

**-Claro que si Sakura, pero me dirás que te ocurre-** Al decir esto dejo que la pelirrosa entrara.

Pasó media hora y la rubia ya estaba enterada de todo, ella, Naruto y la quinta eran los únicos que sabían sobre la reciente relación que levaba con su maestro, sin embargo, entre los tres ella había sido la que mejor lo había tomado, es decir, era la única que no había querido perseguir a kakashi hasta el fin del mundo para matarlo. La joven Yamanaka se ausentó por un momento para traer chocolate caliente para brindarle a su huésped sorpresa. Luego de dárselo, se sentó al lado de la pelirrosa, quien después de contarle toda la historia se había quedado muy callada.

**-¿En verdad soy una niñita Ino?- **Preguntó por fin la joven Haruno, interrumpiendo el silencio sepulcral**-**

**-¿Y eso importa?- **Preguntó esperando una respuesta segura de parte de su amiga.

**-Claro que si, el solo me ve como eso, además, quizás tiene razón... que diría la gente si se enterara que el gran Hatake Kakashi, que el gran ninja copia esta saliendo con su antigua alumna-** Cogió el vaso con ambas manos, y miró su contenido, mientras su expresión cambiaba a una pensativa**-Quizás tenga derecho a ocultarme como lo hace, quizás es la mejor decisión que hay, quizás...-**No pudo continuar debido al repentino estruendo que se produjo a su lado. Miró a Ino, y vio que la taza con el chocolate estaba tirada en el piso en mil pedazos-

**-¿Cómo puedes hablar así?, ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso?. Tu sabes cuanto te ama Kakashi y cuanto lo amas tú, esa no eres tú Sakura, ¿te vas a rendir sin luchar?, ¿acaso eso fue lo que te enseñaron Naruto, Kakashi y la Hokage?, yo creí que tu eras una mujer decidida, que estaba dispuesta a asumir cualquier cosa que se viniera encima por proteger su relación. No sabes nada Sakura, en serio, no sabes nada-** Dijo muy molesta la rubia a la joven Haruno. La pelirrosa volvió a mirar el contenido de su vaso. No pudo aguantar y lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro. La joven Yamanaka al ver esto, suavizó su mirada y atrajo a la chica oji jade hacia ella brindándole un fuerte abrazó.

**-Ino no se que hacer, tengo miedo que todo esto sea una mentira, que todo acabe como mi peor pesadilla, que Kakashi deje de amarme, no se que hacer-**Sakura soltó también su vaso, derramando su contenido, y abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo a su amiga-

**-Lo único que puedo decirte es que confíes en el amor que te tiene Kakashi y que hagas lo que creas correcto cuando estés lista, el problema es ¿Cuándo estar lista? y solo tu sabes la respuesta a eso-**

Sakura sabia que todo lo que decía su amiga era cierto, pero aún necesitaba aclarar las cosas, iba a quedarse ese día allí pues sabía que Kakashi iría a buscarla a su departamento. Tenía duda sobre muchas cosas, pero de lo único que estaba segura era que esa seria la peor navidad que haya tenido en su vida.

**.............................. Final Flash Back ..............................**

Sonrió al recordar ese último pensamiento. Finalmente no había sido su peor navidad, sino una de las mejores. Nuevamente miró a la rubia al lado suyo, quien la miraba expectante.

**-Se lo que debo hacer, pero aún no es el momento-** Añadió parándose de inmediato, y ayudando a su amiga.

**-Pronto será Sakura, y debes estar preparada, porque solo así tu hijo podrá estar temporalmente seguro y protegido- **Vio como la pelirrosa volteaba sobre sus talones y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la salida del parque. Prontamente la figura se perdió a lo lejos**- Y Kakashi entenderá que por su bien, tiene que estar de acuerdo con ese cambio. Solo espero que Naruto lo ayude a comprender, o sino nuestro plan se irá a la basura-**

Al igual que su amiga giró en sus talones, y sin mirar hacia atrás, caminó en dirección contraria a la de su compañera.

...............................................................................................................................

¿Qué como se sentía en ese momento? Fácil, el hombre más miserable de ese mundo, el ninja más deshonrado existente, ¿Por qué?, por dejar que todo los sentimientos que una vez declaró muertos, fueran reviviendo poco a poco. Acababa de escuchar la puerta cerrarse de golpe, sabía que había sido causado por la pelirrosa al salir de un sonoro portazo. Ni se había inmutado por irla a buscar, él también tenia cosas en que pensar, y muy importantes, porque comprendía que el futuro de su vida dependía de todo eso.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, fue a la habitación del pequeño, que ahora vivía con él. Vio que ya estaba durmiendo, y como sonreía en sueños. Deseo ser aquel chiquillo de mente infantil, volver a disfrutar las cosas más simples de la vida, y no preocuparse por las más difíciles, pero, nada de eso podía cumplirse. Solo eran sueños rotos, sin bases, ni realidad.

Suspiró cansado, y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación. Al llegar descorrió el vidrio de la ventana, y con mucha cautela salió por ella, trepando con audacia al tejado. Se quedó callado, sumido en pensamientos absurdos, mientras observaba la luna, que brillaba como nunca esa noche.

**-¿Saldrás, o te quedarás toda la noche allí escondido?- **Habló a la nada. Pero de inmediato, una joven figura apareció delante de él**- creí que esos vicios eran míos Naruto-**

**-Lo siento Kakashi-**Respondió sonriendo con cierta tristeza.

**-Una vez te lo dije, y te lo repito, nunca me mires con...-**

**-¿Lastima?-**Interrumpió las palabras del mayor. Lentamente rodeo al peliplata, y se sentó junto a este, que solo tenía su vista fija en la luna**-Eso es lo que menos siento ahora por ti-**

Un silencio total invadió el ambiente. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Uno tratando de abarcar un tema sumamente delicado, y el otro simplemente tratando de ignorar el presente.

**-¿Hermosa luna no Naruto?- **Preguntó el copy-ninja, quebrantando el sereno ambiente. El rubio lo miro seriamente.

**-Yo solo tengo un solo recuerdo de esta luna-** Respondió mientras fijaba la mirada en el astro que brillaba en el cielo nocturno.

**-Yo igual, por eso lo nombro, a eso viniste ¿no?, a recordar el pasado, porque sabes que es necesario para lo que viene-** A veces la inteligencia de su ex maestro lo asustaba, siempre había sabido que Kakashi era un prodigio, pero el hecho de conocer todo perfectamente, y planearlo tan fríamente, le asombraba aún.

**-Entonces Kakashi, ¿Por qué esperas a que yo venga para empezar a remediar la situación?-** Esa preguntaba flotaba en el aire desde hacía mucho tiempo, y ahora era retomada por el Kitsune.

**-Porque aún tengo dudas que resolver, y tu eres el único que puede hacerlo, como en aquella vez...-** Añadió cerrando el único ojo visible, recordando todo nuevamente.

**.............................. Flash Back ..............................**

Oscuridad, solo eso veía alrededor, una maldita oscuridad que le recordaba lo solo que se sentía en aquel momento. Era ya tarde en las calles de Konoha, pero a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ¿Qué más daba? Acababa de pelear con su todo, con la persona que más quería en ese jodido mundo, entonces, sin ella ¿de que valía la pena vivir? Pero lo que más le dolía, era el hecho de que quizá, todo era su culpa, si, por tratar de protegerla, porque, por más que lo intentara, en vez de eso, siempre lograba hacerle más daño.

Caminó un poco más por aquel oscuro bosque, hasta que encontró un claro. Con mucha lentitud llegó a él, y dejo a su cuerpo descansar en él, a su alma reposar en el fino césped. Posó su mirada en el cielo, y notó como la luna resplandecía orgullosa, ¿de que?, ¿de la soledad?.

**-¿Se podría estar orgulloso de la soledad?-**Preguntó al aire, cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose en todos lo que su mente formulaba, todas las dudas expuestas que por más que tratara no tenían respuesta.

**-¿Usted estaría orgulloso de aquello?-** Una voz lo sacó de la ensoñación en que se había sumido. No lo había sentido, ¿algo patético no?, un ninja de su nivel, y ni siquiera había notado la presencia de otra persona.

**-En otras circunstancias, hubiera sido el hombre más feliz del mundo-** Respondió con simpleza mirando de nuevo el cielo nocturno.

**-Si no la hubiera conocido ¿no es verdad?- **Sabía la respuesta, pero su curiosidad era más grande que toda lógica existente.

**-Si no me hubiera enamorado-** Añadió suspirando, y posando su fría mirada en la figura que ya hacía a su lado**-¿Qué necesitas Naruto?, no creo que vengas aquí por mera casualidad...-**

Rió por lo bajo, ante el comentario de su ex maestro. Kakashi a veces podía ser tan intuitivo, y a la vez tan ignorante, aunque sonara grotescamente .

**-Vengo porque usted lo necesita. Hablemos claro Kakashi-sensei-**Ese tono utilizado por el rubio, sorprendió un poco al mayor. Eran pocas las veces que su ex alumno, utilizaba esa actitud de seriedad total. Solo cuando era un asunto de suma importancia.

**-¿Qué he hecho mal hasta ahora?-** Se rindió, no porque aceptara tener tantas debilidades, sino porque en ese momento, necesitaba aclarar todas las dudas que tenía.

**-Básicamente, querer a su alumna, pero en profundidad, tratar de aparentar que eso no esta mal-**Respondió casi al instante.

**-¿Aún no lo aceptas verdad Naruto?-**

**-No del todo, pero, es algo de lo que no puedo opinar, solo tratar de aceptar-** Dejó escapar un sonoro bufido de resignación**- ¿me va a contar?-**

**-Peleamos, cree que trato de esconderla de la sociedad, cree que lo hago por mi, no ve que en verdad intento es protegerla a ella, protegerla del mundo-** Habló sin más, sin importarle que pensaría Naruto de él en ese momento, sin importarle que aquella máscara se estuviera desmoronando**-Creo que es mejor terminar todo aquí antes que sufra más-**

**-¿Qué ella sufra más, o que usted sufra más?-** Miró fijamente a los ojos al peliplata, tratando de adivinar, así fuera lo más mínimo de lo que pensaba en ese momento**- ¿Va a dejarlo así de fácil todo, sin siquiera luchar?, ese no es usted Kakashi-sensei-**

**-Ya no soy el mismo Naruto-**

**-Es verdad, pero no creo que ese nuevo usted, sea tan cobarde de renunciar a todo por un estúpido miedo-** Se paró del lado del peliplata, mirando esta vez al cielo al igual que el mayor lo estaba haciendo en ese momento**-**

**-Tú... ¿Qué piensas acerca de todo esto?- **Vio como el oji azul empezaba a caminar, y como se detenía de repente ante la pregunta. El rubio lo miro sobre su hombro, y sonrió.

**-Que usted ya sabe la respuesta, pero me necesita par verificar que sea la correcta. Y lo que yo le respondo es que si, es la correcta, y vale la pena luchar por ella-** Sin voltear a mirar hacia atrás, regreso por el mismo lugar por donde había llegado minutos atrás, dejando al peliplata reflexionando sobre todo lo ocurrido.

**.............................. Final Flash Back ..............................**

Sonrió ante los recuerdos, mientras veía como nuevamente, al igual que aquella vez, el kitsune se paraba de su lado y lo miraba desde su posición. Sabía que ya estaba tomada la decisión, pero necesitaba la aprobación de su amigo, de su ex alumno, de su confidente, porque si, Naruto ahora era la persona más confiable en este mundo para él.

**-Sabes lo que necesitas hacer, así sea por juego solamente, es por el bien de ambos- **Añadió el rubio caminando en dirección opuesta al mayor**- además, lo deseas-**

Se paró de su lugar al igual que el rubio minutos antes, mientras veía a lo lejos, al menor desaparecer entre los tejados.

Bajó de aquel lugar entrando por la misma ventana por la cual horas antes había salido. Era hora de aclarar todo, porque comprendía que Naruto se había ido súbitamente por el hecho de que la pelirrosa había llegado a casa.

Sin más en que pensar, salió directamente al encuentro con la joven, que en ese preciso instante entraba rápidamente. Las miradas chocaron como una batalla por ver quien era el más decidido en ese momento. La pelirrosa, cerró con cuidado, y se acercó al peliplata de la misma forma. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de este, suspiró resignada.

**-Sabes lo que hay que hacer si queremos salir bien de esta-** Habló el mayor. No andaría con rodeos, ya ambos estaban consientes de la situación actual y de cómo debían actuar.

**-Se que no podemos andar odiándonos a toda hora, y que por bien de Sakashi** **es que empecemos de nuevo todo-** Respondió de la misma forma. Ya no era asunto de ellos dos solamente, ahora estaban hablando de todos en general, del pequeño que en ese momento dormía sin siquiera imaginar la tormenta que se entablaba a u alrededor**-Debemos olvidar, y volver a empezar, cambiar...-**

**-Por el bienestar de TODOS, aunque no sea realidad, hay que jugar a olvidar, y aparentar volver a empezar- **Respondió notando como la pelirrosa al frente suyo asentía con seguridad.

Así estaba pactado desde ese momento, ahora ya no había pasado entre ambos, solo un presente, y quizá, si el destino quería, un futuro diferente.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi, y que no les hayas parecido muy confuso jejeje ^^U, pero comprendan así va la trama ^^, luego se irá resolviendo.**

**Por si alguien quiere hablar conmigo personalmente dejo mi msn , dejen como mensaje "soy lector de tu fic" para saber diferenciar ^^.**

**Nos leemos luego. Gracias por todos los reviews ^^, me animan mucho a continuar. Bye.**


End file.
